The Difference
by Shayurae
Summary: I left them for their own sake. I transferred to a school called Alice Academy. Now what will I find? Love, friendship and joy, but in the middle I found out that he was going out with another girl! Has he forgotten about me? Or not? NXM
1. Problems

**Shay: Yay! Finally after long months I have a fanfic!**

**Natsume: Shut up! You're like Polka here. Your making my ears bleed!**

**Mikan: Mou, Natsume your mean. She's just excited here.**

**Shay: Awww… thanks Mi-chan! –hugs Mikan-**

**Mikan: No problem –smiles and hugs Shay back-**

**Shay: Would you do the disclaimer part Natsume-kun?? –puppy dog eyes-**

**Natsume: tch Fine. Shay does not own Gakuen Alice! Why would she anyway??**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Problems**

**Normal POV**

_RING…RING…RING!, _Mikan's alarm clock rang.

She slowly opened her eyes and wept it from the tears last night. She just couldn't find a way without hurting them. Mikan just couldn't, especially all her friends and her beloved Natsume.

**Flashback:**

_**8:30 am, Narumi's Session**_

Narumi was a lot weird today. He didn't enter the classroom wearing a tutu or something girly. He isn't that cheerful either. We all know what that means though…he is sad!

"_**Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the Principal's Office immediately. I repeat, Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the Principal's Office immediately. Thank you" **_The principal said.

Mikan stood up from the seat and noticed Natsume staring after her. She stared back and gave him a smile. She passed Narumi and smiled at him too. Narumi whispered something in Mikan's ear.

"Good luck, Mi-chan," Narumi whispered.

"_Huh??" _Mikan thought.

As she was walking gracefully down the hall, she thought of the possibilities that the Principal will say to her:

She need to go take a test

She was promoted to special star.

She was in trouble again.

She thought about possibility number 1:

"_They never told me and I didn't study! Okay breath. I'm just panicking again" _She sighed at the thought

About possibility number 2:

"_Impossible. I didn't do anything." _

About number 3:

"_Maybe" _She smiled a little.

She stopped at the door of the Principal's office and knocked three times then opened the door.

She gulped a few times and composed herself.

"Ohayo! What would be the reason why you called me today uncle??" Mikan said smiling.

"Oh, Mi-chan I see you're already here" The principal replied.

"Yup" Mikan said grinning.

"Well you see, the reason why I called you here because of your father."

"What about my father??"

"He told me to give you this letter once you turned 16. Now you are 16 and I have to give you this."

He handed Mikan an envelope. It was addressed to Mikan.

She slowly opened it and gulped. It read:

Dear Mikan,

You see I wanted to bid my last goodbye to you through a letter. Before I die, I want to tell you something important. You're mother is alive and working for the AAO. She will be going to your school which means Gakuen Alice to retrieve you back and force you to work for them too. The invasion will be in 8 years. As you know the reason why she want to retrieve you back is because of your Alice. As you're father, I know now that you have nullification, but there is something more in you, something more powerful than you ever imagined. You will know what is you're other alice when you transfer to your new school located in the Philippines. You will go there to train your alice. I will not force you to. This is only necessary so you can protect yourself once your mother comes and try to retrieve you. That is all I have to say my dearest daughter.

Your Dad,

Yuki

She fell down on her knees and tears strolled down her cheeks. She clenched her fists and said,

"Why now?"

"The letter is yours Mi-chan. You need to decide by tomorrow. I will be calling your name at exactly 10:00 in the morning. Thank you for coming" The principal said, concerned about Mikan.

**End of Flashback**

**Mikan's POV**

What am I going to say? How will they react if they knew about this?? Maybe it's just better to keep quiet.

I stood up from my bed, grabbed my towel and went into the bathroom to fix myself. After I was done, I looked at my watch and noticed that it was a little early. But I still didn't care. For the first time in my life, this was the worst day ever. It was already 7:30 and I have two hours and thirty minutes left to decide. I went outside and composed myself again.

"Ohayo!" I put on a fake smile.

"Mi-chan is there something wrong??" Anna asked

"No, no. No need to worry everyone. I'm just tired from yesterday." I lied again and faked a yawn. The same time Narumi came in.

"Class free period today. Me and the principal have a meeting so Bye!" Narumi said and exited the classroom. The class cheered for joy. Except for me. I was staring out the window without no emotion.

**Normal POV**

Mikan glanced at her watched and thought

'_One hour left, Mikan'_

She approached Natsume

"Natsume, what would you do if I were to leave Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked

"Hn. Leave me alone little girl. It's not like you are leaving" Natsume said.

"Fine! I was just asking for your opinion no need to get angry." Mikan said a little pissed by Natsume's actions.

She approached Hotaru

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

'_never mind'_ Mikan thought

She looked for Ruka but he was no where to be seen. She went out of the classroom and went to Ruka's Barn.

There she saw him petting his Rabbit.

"Ohayo! Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said grinning.

Ruka turned his head.

"Oh, ohayo Sakura-san" Ruka replied

"Ruka-pyon, May I ask you something? And I told you to call me by my first name"

"What is it Mikan-san??"

"What would you do if I leave Gakuen Alice?"

"Simple. I would be sad because there is no more you."

"Aww...thanks Ruka-pyon!" Mikan huggd him and Ruka blushed a thousand times.

"Well I gotta go back to the classroom! Bye Ruka-Pyon!" Mikan smiled

Mikan was walking down the hallway when the principal interrupted.

"Mikan Sakura please proceed to the principals office immediately. Thank you"

'_It's time'_ She thought

* * *

**Shay: Chapter 1 is done!**

**Mikan: I'm excited at chapter 3! I get to meet someone! Yay!**

**Natsume: Shut up already!**

**Shay: Awww how cute! Little Natsume is jealous! **

**Natsume: No I'm not!**

**Shay: Then why are you shouting??**

**Natsume: No I'm not shouting!**

**Shay: Natsume is Guilty! Hahaha! Poor him. While we argue I have to start writing a new chapter. So Bye!**


	2. Last Moments

**Shay: Okay Chapter 2 is up and Natsume and Mikan are still sleeping. Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Chapter 2: Last Moments**

**Normal POV**

Mikan continued down the hallway until she reached the principals office. She knocked 3 times again and opened the door.

"Welcome back, Mi-chan. So what's your decision??" The principal asked a little anxious.

She thought about what happened earlier. Mikan's bangs were now covering her eyes. Of all her friends, Ruka, Anna, and Nonoko was the only one nice to her. She thought about how everyone treated her. Natsume always teasing her, Hotaru always shooting her with her Baka Gun. She just can't take it anymore. She can't take it if she sees Natsume coming back on a mission injured. She wanted to protect, to be useful for just one time. And with this thought, She has decided.

"So?" The principal was becoming a little impatient.

"Yes. I'll go" Mikan said with a broken voice.

"Do you want to say goodbye to your friends first??"

"No. I'll just leave a letter for them all to read. It's better that way."

"Okay. You may rest today and pack tomorrow. You're free to do whatever you want today. Your flight is tomorrow at 2:00 in the afternoon. You may leave now Mi-chan" The principal said.

"Goodbye" Mikan went out of the principals office and quickly went to her room. When she went in her room, without any second thoughts, she quickly grabbed a pen and 5 pieces of paper in her desk drawer to write a letter for them. When she wrote, tears fell down her cheeks.

**Natsume's POV**

'_I wonder where polka is' _ I thought

"Where's Mikan-san" Ruka asked

"Don't know. She's been acting a little strange lately. She asked me something."

"What did she ask you??"

"She asked me 'what would I do if I were to leave Gakuen Alice'"

"Same here. She asked me exactly the same thing"

"hn."

"Anyways, What would you do huh??"

"Then I'll enjoy life. Because there is no more 'her'"

Ruka pouted

"What?!" I asked blushing a little

"Oh, nothing. I just thought it's something more than that" Ruka said pouting a little

I blushed more. Ruka just chuckled darkly.

**Normal POV**

_**The next day, 12:00pm **_

Mikan put the letters in envelopes and went to Persona's office. She knocked three times.

"Come in" Persona said.

"Good afternoon Persona" Mikan said grinning

"Oh, It's just you. And what's with the grinning there??"

"Oh nothing. Anyways can you do me a favor??" Mikan asked

"Depends on what."

"Can you put this in Natsume's room for me?? Pretty please??" Mikan said putting on the puppy dog eyes. She quickly took out an envelope that was addressed for Natsume.

"Fine! Stop that puppy dog eyes of yours! It's creepy."

"Yay!" She launched herself to Persona and quickly hugged him. She let go "Oh and don't give it to him until it's after two kay??"

"Fine"

Mikan exited the room and proceeded to Hotaru's room.

She was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. The Robot Mikan opened the door.

"Good Afternoon Miss Sakura, Sorry but Hotaru is not here. But I will try my best to help you. What may I do for you Miss Sakura?" The Robot said

She took out an envelope that was addressed for Hotaru. The handed it to the Robot. The Robot carefully took it.

"Please give that to Hotaru. Oh and don't give it to her until it's two. Bye!" Mikan waved goodbye to the robot then the robot shut the door.

Mikan went to Ruka's Barn after she left Hotaru's room. She gave the letter to his favorite bunny.

After she went to Ruka's barn, Mikan skipped all the way to the principals office.

"Good Afternoon, Mi-chan how may I help you today??" The principal asked

"May I please ask a favor uncle??" Mikan asked

"Okay."

"Please post this letter on the lobby's bulletin board." She handed out a letter to him.

"Okay Mi-chan"

"Bye! Uncle see you in two years!"

It was already one thirty and there was a Limo waiting for Mkan at the gat. She grabbed her luggage in her room and proceeded t the gate.

"Are you ready to go Miss Sakura??" The chauffer asked.

"Yes. May I know you're name??" Mikan said smiling

"You can call me Justine, Miss Sakura." The chauffer replied

"Please come in." Justine opened the door for her. She went in and stared at Gakuen Alice. When the driver drove away tears strolled down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, My dear friends." She said softly

**Shay: Okay! I'm done with this chapter.**

**Mikan: Bye Natsume! –chuckles-**

**Natsume: really??**

**Shay and Mikan: You Idiot! Read the story!**

**Natsume: Fine! **

**Shay: Please R&R yay thanks to all!**


	3. A Clean Slate

**Shay: Okay I'm alone again. –pouts- Mikan left to central town together with Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. Great. Okay so about this chapter, this is a tricky one. **

**Legends:**

"**BOLD" – means Filipino language.**

"Normal" – **means Japanese**

"_**Bold, Italic" – **_**means English**

**See I told you it's tricky. Okay! On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to the Philippines!**

**Normal POV**

As the flight continued, Mikan stared blankly at the window of the plane. It's been 6 hours since she left Japan. One hour from driving from Gakuen Alice then 5 hours to get to Philippines. When the thought of Gakuen Alice brought up, she would always find an excuse to get rid of the thought. Like calling the flight attendant and asking for food to eat. But since she was riding a plane, the flight attendants were not speaking Japanese, instead they were speaking English. So, It's kind of hard for Mikan to understand English. She only knew simple words like 'hello' and 'whats your name'.

"_**We have arrived to our destination for the day. Welcome to Philippines dear passengers. Please put on your seatbelts and get ready for landing." **_The Pilot said.

While the plane landed at the NAIA(Ninoy Aquino International Airport) terminal, she gulped and stared out the window. When the plane landed, she was confused. The people here were talking a different kind of language. She just didn't know how to ask for directions. Just then she looked around her and noticed 5 people were coming to her direction. 3 were girls, and 2 were boys. She stayed calm.

"Hi there! Are you Mikan Sakura??" A girl asked in Japanese. Probably her age but she was a little bit taller.

"Yes" Mikan smiled.

"Awww! You're so cute!!" Another girl started pinching Mikan's cheeks.

"Careful Yanna, she doesn't know you yet" Another girl said

"It's okay! Anyways, who are you??" Mikan said a little confused.

"Okay I'll introduce everyone. My name is Janelle Sumiko. In Japanese they call me Ayaka Sumiko. Call me either of the two. I was the one who asked you if you're Mikan Sakura. And this here on my left is Alyanna Sara. Otherwise known as Keiko Sara. She was the one who called you cute. And this here on my right is Mariella Narami. A.K.A Haruka Narami. And as for those two…" Ayaka pointed at the two boys chatting at the back of the girls.

"…shy boys, the one on the left is Mike Yagami and on the right is Arnel Yoshinori" Ayaka finished.

"Yo" Mike said

"Hi" Arnel said

"Is it okay with you now??" Ayaka asked.

"Yes, thank you" Mikan smiled making Mike blush a little.

**Back at Japan**

**Natsume's POV**

"Well done Kuro Neko. You may go to your room and rest." Persona said

"Tch," Was all I replied to the bastard. I went to the hallway and I passed Ruka.

"Natsume! Did you hear the news??" Ruka asked impatiently.

"What news Ruka??" I asked. Why was he running anyway?? I hope it's not one of those crazed fan girls as the news.

"Mikan-san! She left!" Ruka shouted at me.

_What?!_ How? When?? Why?? She left?? My eyes widened as I heard the news.

"Any proof??" I asked still a little calm but anxious.

"See for yourself Natsume. There's a letter in the lobby posted in the bulletin board. I'm going to Mikan-san's room to check if it's true." With that Ruka ran to the direction where Polka's room is.

I ran too. Headed for the lobby. When I got there, the bulletin board was crowded with people.

"Out of my way or die." I said. I rose the temperature up as a warning. They made a way for me. I grabbed the letter and it read:

Dear Friends,

As you may now know, I left Gakuen Alice for a valid reason. This wasn't my decision, It was my fathers. I did this as a sign of respect. Now that I left, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Permy, Luna and Koko, please be happy without me. I will be returning to Gakuen Alice as soon as possible. Also I will try to write letters for all of you. Thank you everyone for understanding me and I'm sorry. Ja ne!

PS: Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. You've all got private letters.

Dearest Friend,

Mikan =)

Sumire grabbed my right arm and hugged it like a teddy bear.

'_Slut' _I thought.

"Isn't this great Natsume-kun?? Now I have you all to myself!" Sumire said cheering like a little girl.

I burned a strand of her hair. _'That ought to do it'_ I thought to myself

"Touch me again and I'll burn you alive" I said. My bangs were now covering my eyes.

I ran to my room and lied down in my bed. When I felt something on my back. I slid my hand under my back and grabbed whatever was that.

'_A letter?? Oh right'_ I thought

I opened it carefully then read it.

Dear Natsume,

By now you should have known that I left. By now you know why I left. Because of the letter in the lobby. The reason there was just fake. The real reason is, when the principal called me, he handed me a letter. He said it was from my father. Now it says there, that when I turn 16 I'll be transferring in a school at Philippines. Now I have to agree because I want to protect. I came there to train something important in me. I will be back in a matter of time that everyone of you will have a chance to forget me.

For the last 6 years I've developed something important in me. By something important is that I mean feelings for you. I only realized this now because that was the longest time I thought of you. So I'm gonna say this only once. I love you Natsume. I loved you very much ever since the first time I saw you. Iwas hoping you'd return the same feelings for me, but that's impossible right?? You are Kuro Neko anyways. Bye now… Natsume.

Dear Firend,

Mikan=3

"Baka! I do!" I whispered

**Back in the Philippines**

" Mi-chan, welcome to Philippines by the way." Ayaka said

"Thanks" Mikan Replied

"Is anybody hungry?? I want to go eat." Alyanna pouted.

"Yanna, you're all about food. We just ate dinner 3 hours ago and it's already 9 pm." Ayaka said.

"But that was 3 hours ago!" Yanna demanded still pouting.

"Come on guys, I think Yanna is going to explode." Arnel said.

With that they ran outside the terminal headed for the school. They rode a Limo.

"W-O-W" Mikan spelled the words as she gazed upon…

**Shay: Okay this isn't actually like a cliff hanger. For the whole story, this is actually my favorite part.**

**Mikan: Shay-chan! Were home! **

**Shay: Hey Mi-chan! Look I've done writing chapter 3.**

**Natsume: So what?? It's not like I care.**

**Shay: Did I ask you if you care?? D-U-H **

**Natsume: No. I just had the feeling to answer.**

**Mikan: -stares at the two fighting- **

**Shay: Oh really?? Natsume has feelings?? I'm sorry I didn't know – smiles evilly-**

**Mikan: Okay. Please R&R the life of this story depends on you! If you don't R&R we get weaker. See you in the chapter after the next one of this chapter. Hotaru needs company cause Ruka....-hears glass breaking- err… got to go. They broke my favorite vase! NOOOO!!!**


	4. Old to new

**Shay: -sobs- NO! My favorite vase!**

**Mikan: It's alright Shay I'll buy you another one.**

**Shay: Thanks Mi-chan I feel so much better now.**

**Mikan: -smiles- No problem! BTW where's Natsume?**

**Shay: Uhhh… He's at the dungeon.**

**Mikan: - goes to get Natsume-**

**Shay: Okay! On with the Story!**

**Chapter 4: Old to New**

…school.

While the limousine entered, she saw a 4 people standing just right in front of the lobby.

"Mi-chan! It's time to get out" Haruka said.

Mikan slowly got out of the limo then stared at the school speechless.

"Mi-chan, welcome to Alice Academy Philippines!" Yanna said with a wide grin on her face.

"Come on, let's go Sakura-san!" Mike and Arnel both said.

_Her new four friends walked towards the lobby. Then she smiled. And walked directly to the lobby._

'_I'm sure this is gonna be a great year!' Mikan thought._

In the lobby the people she saw were dazzling. Two women wearing a pink blouse with a lavender ribbon to finish it, a black skirt and black shoes. A male wearing a Tuxedo and black pants, and of course black shoes. But the other man was wearing black mask, a cape and black shoes(A/N: Kinda like Zero in Code Geass). She gulped and approached them.

"_**Good morning!" Mikan said with a smile.**_

" _**Mi-chan, meet your teachers" Ayaka said.**_

"_**Meet Ms. Santiago…" Ayaka pointed at one of the girls in front of Mikan.**_

"…_**Ms. Martinez" Haruka continued and pointed at the other girl.**_

"_**Meet Mr. Niler Mi-chan" Arnel said**_

"_**And Rey" Mike said.**_

Mikan smiled and shook hands with them all.

"Hi Mi-chan! I'm your homeroom, Arts and Music Teacher. Nice to finally meet you" Ms. Santiago said.

"Hi Mi-chan! I'm your Science, Christian Living and Filipino Teacher. I'm happy to teach you" Ms. Martinez said.

"Hello there. I'm your Math, Computer and English teacher. I'm happy to teach you to but you must participate in all my classes or you will have a failing effort." Mr. Niler said.

'_Just like Jinno. WHAT AM I THINKING!??" _Mikan twitched at the sound of his name. She nodded at Mr. Niler and stared at Rey.

"I'm your DA instructor. I'm in-charge on all students with dangerous alices. As for your alias, present to me tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp. Goodbye and nice talking.

She stared after Rey. Then her face looked confused. She looked at her friends and they seem to have hiding a smile.

"Okay you kids have some sleep. We should to. Bye now. Oh and before you do that do you mind taking Mikan to her room?? Here's the key." Ms. Santiago handed Yanna the key then they all turned on Mikan.

"Sure teach…" Yanna said.

"Come on Mi-chan, Let's go to your room." Haruka said.

Mikan followed her friends then they climbed up the stairs into the Girl's Dorm. Mike and Arnel already went to sleep. Because Boy's are forbidden in the Girls dorm.

"301…302…303 and 304. Here we are Mi-chan. Here's the key. We're going to sleep now. If you need help, Our dorms are just beside you." Haruka said while pointing at the previous rooms. After that they waved good bye then went inside their rooms. Mikan didn't come in because she has a thought.

'_Here we go again. Another 1 star room. Speaking of star, they never told me that._' Mikan thought.

She gulped a few times then put the key into the knob and slowly turned it.

"Woah! A special star room??" Mikan mumbled to herself. She went in and quietly closed the door. Before going to bed, Mikan explored the whole room. The room has a bright pink color and the floor was made of carpet. It has 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, 1 Masters bed room, 1 Guest room, study room and a closet. Before she checked anything else, she went to her closet and saw a pile of uniforms for school and all her clothes.

"This isn't half bad at all. But it needs more decorating." Mikan said yawning.

"_But I need to sleep first" _She thought grabbing her pajamas and toothbrush. She dressed up and went to sleep.

**Natsume's POV**

It's been two days since she left. I wonder where she is now. Damn stupid principal! Why didn't he tell me that?? And Mikan! Why couldn't she tell me about her feelings face to face!

I lied in my bed, closed my eyes and thought about something. Ruka hasn't been speaking to anyone but me Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu and Youichi. Hotaru well she only speaks to Ruka and me. A lot has been changed.

**Normal POV**

**Back at Philippines…**

_RIIINGG!...RIIINGG!...RIIINGG!_

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She had a dream about her friends at Gakuen Alice again. But this time is a romantic dream. She glanced at the clock and it read 7:00 am. She got up grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom.

After Mikan went in the Bathroom, She dressed up into her new uniform, fixed her hair and ate breakfast.

_Knock…knock…knock!_

"Mi-chan you awake??" Ayaka, Haruka and Yanna both said.

"Yeah! Come in guys!" Mikan said almost shouting.

The three came in Mikan's room and lightly shut the door. All three stared at her like she was a popstar.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"The uniform really fits you. We like it." All three grinned.

"Thanks!" She lightly blushed.

"You ready to go??" Haruka said.

"Sure! I'm just going to get my bag." Mikan said. Mikan got her bag and they all left Mikan's room.

"Are you nervous or something??" Yanna asked. While walking through the hallway.

"No why??" Mikan said confused.

"Nothing, Nothing. Ms. Santiago is arriving soon. Just stay here Kay?? She'll do the welcoming." Yanna said.

"We'll meet you inside." Ayaka said. Mikan waved goodbye and waited for 10 minutes. Then she was greeted by Ms. Santiago.

"I'll give you the signal to come in. Introduce yourself and let them know your alice. They get really anxious when you don't tell them." Ms. Santiago winked at her then went inside the classroom.

"Class as you may know we have a new student. She came from Japan and transferred here to train. Please do welcome her." Ms. Santiago said.

Mikan went in and put on her best smile.

She took a deep breath and…

"Hello there! My name is Mikan Sakura. Call me Mikan if you wish. My alices are S.E.C and nullification. Special star. I hope we could all be friends." She still has a grin on her face.

"Any questions about her??" Ms. Santiago asked the class.

"Does she have a boyfriend or something???" A boy asked.

Mikans grin disappeared. Her face fell but she put on a fake smile to cover it up.

"Yes, I do. But he's in Japan right now." Mikan replied.

Every boy in the class except Mike and Arnel pouted and shook their heads.

Ms. Santiago asked the class to introduce theirselves. They formed a line and said their names and alices to Mikan. Some boys even drooled while shaking hands with her, She was totally amazed when she heard their alices. Everyone in the class has very powerful and useful alices. Some even showed how their alices worked.

After her session with miss Santiago, She moved on to Mr. Niler who was a bit strict but forgiving. She went to the whole day listening to the lessons.

After her class with Mr. Niler, It was break. She decided to head to the garden. But when she was trying to find a good spot to rest, she saw mike leaning on the branch of a tree. She went closer and said Hi.

"So, what brings you here Mike??" Mikan asked.

"Hn. Nothing so please leave." Mike replied.

"No, I won't leave. Until breaks over." She leaned on the other branch of the tree.

"Suit yourself." Mike said.

After lying there for a while the school bell rang. She opened her eyes and jumped down the tree.

"Time to go to class. Bye Mike!" She put on an angelic face and she ran off.

**Mikes POV**

"Time to go to class. Bye Mike!" She put on an angelic face and she ran off.

'_Damn! She looks cute. Wait! What am I thinking!??' _Mike thought blushing.

**Shay: There you go!**

**Mikan: Finally!**

**Shay: I think someone's jealous.**

**Natsume was sitting on a couch ignoring us.**

**Mikan: -laughs evilly- This is going to be great!**

**Shay and Mikan: Please R&R!**


	5. It's 'her'

**Shay: Here we go again! Chapter 5 is up. Thanks for all the Reviews ******

**Mikan: Disclaimer: Shay does not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Natsume: Yeah, Yeah! Just get on with the story! Jeez!**

**Chapter 5: It's 'her'**

**Meanwhile at Japan…**

Natsume was walking along the corridors of Gakuen Alice. He was headed for the classroom when he heard a soft voice. A voice that is almost the same as Mikans.

'_Is it really her??' _Natsume thought.

He pondered for a while then he gasped.

'_What's wrong with me?? Didn't you see the letter idiot?? She said two or three years! Man! Maybe brainy is right after all. I am an Idiot' _Natsume thought while slapping himself twice.

As he walked, he saw Ruka and Hotaru chatting. Then he came up behind Hotaru and said…

"Hey brainy…do you have a theory which proves a person is an idiot??" Natsume asked glaring at the two.

Ruka stared at him in wonder.

"_What the heck did you do to my best friend??!!!_ Give him back Right NOW or you'll suffer…" Ruka kept shouting at him but Hotaru just ignored him.

While Ruka was talking angrily at Natsume, Hotaru was speaking.

"Invention no. 1980. The Idiotic Machine. To use it, the machine will ask you different questions. If you answer it right, you're not an idiot. If you answer it wrong, you're an idiot. Every test costs 500 rabbits." Hotaru said.

Natsume groaned then took out his wallet. He quickly handed Hotaru 500 Rabbits. Then she grinned evilly.

"Thanks brainy." Natsume thanked.

Ruka well, he was just staring at them wide eyed.

'_This better be useful' _Natsume thought.

Natsume took the test pretty quickly. Whenever he got a wrong answer, Ruka and Hotaru would laugh. Well he got really annoyed by that. Whenever the two laugh, he gave them a death glare. And when he gets a right on a question, he smiled a bit. When the final one came Natsume got really nervous.

"Congratulations! You have completed the test. And the result is…" The machine said.

Natsume crossed his fingers at his back for them not to see.

"…you are an Idiot!" The machine continued.

Ruka and Hotaru both sweat dropped and fell down anime style. Natsume had a feeling of burning Hotarus invention but he resisted it because he knows when he broke it Hotaru will make him suffer.

After Ruka and Hotaru fell down, they burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!!!" Natsume screamed panting.

The two shutted up. But inside them they were still laughing because since Mikan left, this moment was the very first time they had fun again.

Natsume glared at them with an angry expression.

"Tch. Im going to class." He said.

The two followed behind him with a smile on their faces.

"Maybe he just can't accept that he is an idiot." Hotaru whispered at Ruka. Ruka was well, fighting a laugh. Hotaru said those words with enough volume that Natsume can hear them

"What was that???" Natsume asked

"Oh nothing" The both said.

"Tch"

They continued down the hallway and entered the classroom.

"NASTUME-KUN!!! RUKA-KUN!!! GOOD MORNING!!" Sumire shouted across the room.

As usual they ignored her and went to their seats. A few minutes Narumi came in with a smile.

Well of curse it shocked them. The whole class went quiet because ever since Mikan left he only enters the room and say 'free period'.

"Good Morning dear students! Today I have a very good news for you." He grinned. Well the whole class was still silent.

"Today we have a new student! Please come in and introduce yourself." Narumi pointed at the door.

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the classroom. She faced the whole room then smiled. She was very like Mikan resulting to murmurs like 'she looks just like her' or 'Is she her twin??'. Natsume was shocked also along with Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire and many of Mikans fanboys. Than they heard her voice.

"Ohayou, My name is Narra Fujimoto. My alice is the Story alice which whenever I wrote a story I can make it real or happen in the future. My rank is three stars and I belong to the Special Ability class. Please to meet you all I hope we can become good friends in the future." Narra grinned then turned her gaze to Natsume.

Still silent… then it broke off when Narumi spoke again.

"Well nice to meet you Narra-chan. You can sit beside Natsume since Mi-chan left and you two will become partners too." Narumi said bowing his head a little.

Well the class did the same reaction as Narumi did. But Natsume remained silent. Narra noticed this and she shook her head.

"Oh well, free period today as usual. Ja ne!" Narumi went out.

Anna stood up and the whole class turned their heads to her. Anna ignored them and just proceeded to Narra.

"Hello, my name is Anna. Nice to meet you Narra-chan." Anna put on a forced smile.

"Nice to meet you too Anna-chan." Narra said a smile forming on her lips.

"You want to come join us??" Anna asked.

"Join what??" Narra was confused.

"Lunch." Nonoko stood up and went to stand beside Anna.

"Hi, My name is Nonoko. Nice to meet you." Nonoko did the same as Anna did.

"Thanks for introducing yourselves. Sure I'll join you for lunch." Narra clapped her hands like Mikan did.

The school bell rang.

"See you later Narra-chan!" Nonoko and Anna waved goodbye at her.

Koko caught up with the two.

"Hey you guys, why did you invite her??" Koko asked confused.

"Because she reminds us of Mikan-chan." The two girls bowed their heads and went to the garden. When they got their, they stared at the clouds and thought of Mikan.

**Shay: Okay I was supposed to be updating yesterday but my internet collapsed. xD**

**Mikan: See you in our next chapter! *waves goodbye***

**Natsume: Rate and Review **_**please!**_** Do or die! *lights a fireball***

**Mikan and Shay: *throws a bucket of water at Natsume***

**Natsume: *is raging with anger***

**Shay and Mikan: *Starts running***

**Natsume: *chases the two around and around* You will pay!! I swear you will!**

**Shay: till next chapter!! See you!!**


	6. Sweets!

**Shay: -listening to her ipod- **

**Mikan: Shay-chan!!**

**Shay: Wha…Whaat??!**

**Mikan: The story, shay-chan!**

**Shay: Oh right sorry. Okay so here is another chapter. Enjoy – gets back to listening –**

**Mikan: *sighs* Shay-chan does not own Gakuen Alice. She wishes she does though. **

**Natsume: Just let the story start Polka dots.**

**Mikan: PEEERVVEEERRRT!!**

**Chapter 6: Sweets!**

Mikan skipped towards her classroom gracefully. She smiled at every person she passed. Mikan closed her eyes as she skipped because she knew that the hallway is straight but suddenly she tripped on something. She landed on her bottom and twitched because of pain.

"OW!" Mikan shrieked. She turned around to see what made her trip. But she saw nothing so she stood up and proceeded to the classroom. '_that was weird. Tripping for no reason. Hmmm…maybe it's just me. Oh well' _She thought

When she got there, she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She knew she was late for math. '_Math. Ughh I wish Mr. Niler wouldn't be like Jinno.' _She gulped and slid the door open.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Sakura. You just missed half of the lesson. Please take your seat and try not to be late next time." Mr. Niler said.

She walked gracefully towards her seat. When she sat down, Mr. Niler continued the lesson. Well it was indeed very easy so she just stared at the window.

"Miss Sakura! Answer question number 5!" Mr. Niler smirked. Ayaka and Mike stared at her because it was the hardest equation. Well, Yanna got worried so she stared at Mikan also.

'_Oh please. Easiest of all.'_ She thought

"The answer for number 5 is A'UB' = {A,C, F,O,P}. May I please sit down now??" Now it was Mikan who had a chance to smirk. All of her classmates sighed in relief.

"Very Well. Oh and by the way, you have extra homework on Math today for being late in class. Good bye." Mr. Niler said as he got out of the room. The students rose up from their seats and Mike approached her.

"Nice work there Mikan." Mike patted her hair and it made her blush.

"Err…thanks." Mikan said.

Mikan quickly turned around. When she did that, she saw Ayaka, Keiko and Haruka leaving. Mikan got confused. She followed them and tapped her finger oh Keikos shoulder.

"Hey guys, where are you going??" Mikan asked anxious. Ayaka looked at her and nodded.

"To the Park. We are going to meet up with Ayakas little sister Shana. Wanna come??" Keiko Replied.

"Sure! Aya-chan why didn't you tell me you had a little sister??" Mikan asked again. Ayaka stepped forward to Mikan then grinned.

"Oh nothing, my sister just told me not to tell you." Ayaka said laughing fakely. Kaiko and Haruka sweat dropped then Ayaka glared at the two.

"Enough with this already. Come on let's go!" Haruka pushed the three girls forward.

"Okay, okay!" Mikan agreed laughing.

They proceeded to the park and headed for the playground. There they saw a bunch of cute little kids that made them say awe.

"_Ate! Ate!_**(AN: Means older sister in Filipino.) **You came! You came!" Shana said cutely while running towards Ayaka. Ayaka returned the hug then smiled at her little sister.

"Of course Shana! I told you before didn't I??" Ayaka said.

While they were having their moment Mikan stared at awe. Well, she had her mouth opened.

"Hey close your mouth! A fly might fly into it." Arnel said cutting the moment from the two girls.

Haruka stared at the two boys. Mike together with Arnel stuck their tongue out at her.

"What did you two just do??" Haruka stared at them giving them a death glare.

"Stuck our tongue out at you." They both said.

"Oh you two are D-E-A-D!" Haruka spelled out the word death that made the two afraid. She picked up some rocks then starts throwing it at them. They watched as the two boys ran around dodging every stone Haruka threw. Well, she wasn't that violent.

Ayaka, Shana, Mikan and Yanna all sweat dropped then fell down anime style. Shana skipped towards Mikan.

"Hi there! I suppose you are one of my big sisters friends. What's your name??" Shana asked.

"Mikan. Mikan Sakura!" Mikan answered with a grin.

"Hi Ate Mi! Can I call you that can I??" Shana asked using puppy dog eyes.

"Sure why not??" Mikan answered.

"Alright let's o I wanna go to the mall!" Shana said.

After that, they went to SM. They had shopping, eating, playing and bowling. As for Mike and Arnel, they were tied in a rope and being dragged by Haruka around the mall. People just stared then looked away.

3 ½ hours later, all of them were tired. Haruka let the two boys go and they ran away. After all that has happened today, Mikan and all of her friends went back to the academy. Mikan waved goodbye to Shana then proceeded to her special star room. She dressed up into her PJ's then went to sleep.

**Back at Japan: Afternoon, Lunch time.**

Narra was very pleased with Anna and Nonoko. She glanced at the clock in her room.

'_11:39 pm well they said to come at 12:00 noon in the cafeteria. Better be early just in case. I'm just so excited!' _Narra clapped her hands as she went out of her room. She walked down the staircase when she actually heard a persons voice.

"_She looks very like Mikan does she??" Girl 1 said._

"_Yeah. That's why I did that kind of thing. I just missed her so much. Even if it is just 2 weeks since she left. I can't stand it." Girl 2 said._

Narra sought where the voice was coming from. The girls bathroom. She listened intently behind the door.

"_It's fine. If you really think of it that way, then I'll treat her as we treat Mikan." Girl 1 said._

"_Thank you!" Girl 2 said._

"_No problem. Come on it's already 11:56. We're gonna be late."_

"_Okay!" _

When girl 1 said that, she quickly ran away from the bathroom door then walked silently down the staircase as if nothing happened.

'_Just who are you Mikan?? What happened to you? If it's for my friends sake, I'll bring you back.'_ Narra vowed.

**Shay: So how was it??**

**Mikan: Great! Mikes face was hilarious when Haruka dragged the two. Shana was also very cute!**

**Natsume: -is jealous- Don't you dare mention that stupid name in this room.**

**Shay: Oh no, there he goes again. Well I'm sorry for the late update. We had an exam. So you know why. Next chapter will be probably up next week. Please Rate and Review! –waves goodbye-**


	7. In type what?

**Shay: Yay! Another chapter has been made!**

**Mikan: Shay would like to thank the reviewers. –giggles- I really like this.**

**Shay: Ne, Mi-chan, where's Natsume??**

**Natsume: Over here. **

**Shay: Good Let's start!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: In type what??**

**Morning, 7:09 am**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes as the alarm clock rang and rang again. It was 9 minutes since the alarm started ringing. Mikan was still tired because of what happened yesterday.

Her room was absolutely messy. Clothes were scattered all over the carpet, her trash can was full of papers because she wrote a song last night, and her bed was covered of scrapbooking accessories. Instead of sleeping early she slept very late. They got home around 8:45 pm last night and she slept at 1:06 am.

She yawned like a bear then stared at the alarm clock. She seemed calm at first then she panicked.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She quickly jumped off the bed. She grabbed her towel, uniform and pony tail. When she was done she used her clone alice to make clones and clean the room. After that she went outside and went to her classroom.

While walking she started humming a tune then began to sing. She kept singing and singing until she reached the room. She slid the door open.

"Ohayo! Everyone!" Mikan said cheerily

"Ohayo Sakura-san!" Everyone replied.

She went to sit down on her chair then started reading a manga. After a few minutes Arnel approached her together with Mike.

"Hey Sakura! What's your alice again??" Mike asked. When Haruka heard this she called for Ayaka and Keiko then they approached Mikan as well.

"You two have a memory gap." Keiko said.

Well, Mikan was anxious about their alice also. Mikan didn't know about their alices.

"Well since your asking, My alices are S.E.C and Nullification." Mikan replied smiling.

"Cool. Guess your on the same type as me."Mike said cooly and it made Mikan blush a bit.

"Oh and guys, may I know your alice?? Cause I never had a clue." Mikan asked.

"Story alice. If I write a story I can make it come true." Ayaka said.

"I have the Ice alice. I can freeze someone to death." Haruka said.

"Chemistry alice. I like to experiment on things." Keiko said.

"Voice pheromone. You know what it does right??" Arnel said. Mikan nodded slowly.

"Lightning and Wind Alice." Mike said.

"Wow such interesting alices!" Mikan cheerfully laughed. Mike blushed a bit then waved goodbye.

"Bye. Have to go to the DA room." Mike said coolly but has a tone of embarrassment.

"What's with him?? He's acting weird a bit lately." Arnel asked.

"Dunno. Maybe he's in love??" Yanna said.

"Don't thinks so. But I agree with you. He is acting a bit strange lately. Oh well none of our business. Come on let's go to our ability classes." Haruka said in a bored tone.

Mikans head snapped up. Speaking of ability classes, what type is she in?? She honestly didn't have a clue.

"Mi-chan you coming??" Ayaka asked.

"Yeah sure! I'll be there in a moment." Mikan answered. She grabbed her things then went to catch up with her friends.

While walking down the hallway, Mikan was hesitating on whether she would ask or not. But there is only one way to find out.

"Hey guys, what ability class am I in anyways??" Mikan asked a little curious.

"Oh right, we forgot to tell you. You belong on the same ability class as Mike. Which means on the Dangerous Ability class. Well would you like us to escort you to the room??" Arnel asked.

"No thanks, Arnel. Just tell me where to go and I'll be fine." Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Okay. Up stairs second to the last door on the left." Ayaka said.

"Thanks. Well, I'll see you later after lunch then bye!" She waved good bye then turned her direction on the opposite side. She went up the stairs slowly and carefully.

Honestly in her life, this was the first time she has gotten into the fourth floor of the main building. So hen she got there, she was a little lost whether she was in the right side or left side. So she just looked at the signs hanging on the door as a clue.

She was going around and around now. She opened a few doors and found the room empty.

'_I should've agreed to Arnels offer to escort me earlier' _She thought.

Thankfully a door opened. And there stood Rey. He was probably just late again.

"Oh! Hey sensei! Thank God! Can you point out where the Dangerous Ability room is??" Mikan asked a little relieved.

Rey faced her then. He approached Mikan slowly then put his head at the side of Mikans ear.

"The room is right beside you dear." Rey whispered. Mikan sweat dropped then shook Reys head of her shoulders.

"Thanks." Mikan said grabbing hold of the doors knob.

"Wait! Don't open the door yet! I have to introduce you!" Rey said.

"What for??" Mikan asked.

"Well…duh! So they know your name. And probably they will be the one who will give you your own alias." Rey said.

'_So different. Unlike persona, he is much more kind.'_ Mikan thought.

"Okay. Give me the signal when it's time for me to come in." Mikan said while smiling sweetly.

Then Rey entered the room without a reply.

"Today we have a new member. Her name is Mikan Sakura. Mikan you may now come in." Rey signaled.

She slowly took a step inside the room then smiled widely at everyone.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mikan Sakura. I am a special star student here in Alice Academy Phil. My alices are nullification and Steal, Copy and erase. My alias well, you have to decide. So I hope we become good friends!" Mikan said sweetly and cheerfully. Some of the boys have hearts in their eyes and even the girls awed for Mikan.

"So…like we usually do, any suggestions for her alias??" Rey asked.

Everybody in the room raised their hands except for Mike. Well, Rey picked everyone of them but Mikan refused them all because almost all of it were corny.

Suddenly Mike raised his hand. The class turned their heads to Mike.

"Yes, Shiro Neko??" Rey asked.

"What about Black Rose??" Mike suggested.

Mikan thought about it for a moment then agreed. She nodded her head slowly then turned to Rey.

"May I sit down now??" Mikan asked.

"Sure. It's been decided. Black Rose is her alias then. But before you sit down, who would like to be your partner??" Rey asked.

She looked around the room finding only one chair vacant. Next to Mike.

"Mike please. Since it's the only vacant chair available." Mikan said.

"Okay Black Rose." Rey said.

Well after all that Rey and the class went for a run around the school. They trained and trained until every one of them was beat tired.

"I'm –pants- so –pants- exhausted!-pants-" Mikan said.

"Here have this. It's an energy drink." Mike handed Mikan a bottle of Gatorade.

"Thanks Mike!" Mikan said smiling sweetly.

Mike blushed hard then turned away.

**Meanwhile at Japan:**

Ruka was walking with Hotaru around the school hallway. Hotaru was well, silent. Ruka was busy patting his pet bunny. But while they were doing that, they heard two voices.

"Natsume-kun, I like you okay. That's why I asked you to come to this place. I was hoping you would return an answer I was hoping for. I need to know now." A girl said.

'_Natsume and a girl huh. Maybe just another one of his fan girls. Speaking of girls, where has Hotaru gone to now??' _Ruka thought while searching for her. When suddenly Ruka's white bunny jumped out of his grip then hopped to where Hotaru was.

Well Hotaru was videotaping the moment of course.

'I can't! I promised someone that when she returns…! I just can't okay!" Natsume shouted.

"It's alright, Natsume-kun. I'll wait for you even if it takes forever." Then the girl began walking way.

**Natsumes POV**

'_I'm keeping my promise Mikan. I promise I will. If I ever break this, I won't forgive myself.' _I thought. I clenched my fists hard enough that the pain was actually like a wound.

* * *

**Shay: How as it??**

**Mikan: …**

**Shay: I know it's bad. I'm panicking. So please rate and review! Thank you moonacre99 for appreciating the story. Updating again sometime next week. See yah!!**


	8. My day off

**Shay: Here is my favorite part of the story! Eeeeek!**

**Mikan: Oh goodie! I love the resort!**

**Mike: … *still speechless***

**Natsume: -is jealous- Hn.**

**Shay: Uhh okay now, Let's start.**

**Mikan: Shay does not own Gakuen Alice! Okay. The battle between Mike and Natsume has been decided(by me)! Let the staring contest begin!(and the story)

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: My day off**

2 months has passed since Mikan left the academy. Now at this day she is slowly forgetting about her past.

Mikan was talking with Keiko at the classroom, well interviewing might be the right word. They were waiting for Ms. Santiago to arrive.

"So Mi-chan whats your favorite food??" Keiko asked.

"Ummm…mostly pasta or pizza. But it depends on my mood." Mikan answered sweat dropping. Keiko didn't ask her about anything else but food.

"Your favorite flavor of Ice-…" While she was asking Mikan, Ms. Santiago entered the room with a bright smile. Mikan went back to sit beside Mike.

"Good Morning class! Today I have good news!" Ms Santiago said.

The class leaned closer to Ms. Santiago.

"Okay, okay! Since your all waiting. The principal has allowed us to go to a beach! Isn't that amazing!" Ms Santiago said clapping her hands. Arnel raised his hand then.

"Does that mean like we have a day off from school??" Arnel asked curiously.

"Well yes of course! You will be staying there 2 days and 1 night!"

He class cheered for joy. Even Mike has a little bit of smile on his face.

"Okay then. We'll be leaving today at 10 am. So pack your bags!"Ms. Santiago then left them all.

Without any more noise. Every student from Mikans classroom stood up then exited the classroom. Every one of them was cheerful.

'_Well, I gotta start packing if I don't want to be late. I mean it's already 8:30 am"_ Mikan thought.

With that she left the classroom also.

**9:45 am**

Mikan already packed her things, took a bath, fixed herself up then double checked her things. She also called Ayaka, Keiko and Haruka to pick her up.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Mi-chan! We're here!" The three girls suddenly shouted behind the door.

"Coming you guys!" With that Mikan ran off to grab her things then opened the door.

"Oh my gosh! Mi-chan you look so cute!" Haruka said.

While Mikan opened the door. She stood wearing a pink hat with a ribbon on the top, a white dress with sakura petals on it, flipflops and she was wearing a gold necklace.

She blushed.

"err… thanks?" Mikan said smiling.

They left the building then. They waited in front of the gate waiting for the bus to arrive.

Some of her classmates were chatting about what beach would they go. Some well, they were too excited to go.

Then the huge gates of Gakuen Alice opened revealing a green bus. Students cheered for joy.

"Okay now students! Quiet down please!" Ms. Santiago shouted. The students bcame silent then.

"Since there are rules inside the bus, you would be sitting with your partners." Ms. Santiago said. Some students objected but when Ms. Santiago explained why they understood it properly.

They formed a line then. Partner by partner, they went inside the bus then chose there seats.

The bus then started moving. Almost everybody said 'ohhhh' and 'ahhh'. They were excited.

While at the bus, a tour guide introduced herself. Her name was Carla. She told stories and they even played truth or dare inside the bus.

**3:00 pm**

Everybody was tired now. They were all asleep except for two people. Well you know who they are. Mikan and Mike of course.

Mikan was staring blankly at the window enjoying the view. As for Mike well he was reading a manga.

"Hey, Mike. What are you reading??" Mikan suddenly turned around and broke the silence between them.

"A manga." Mike said coolly.

"What name??"

"Code Geass"

"Ohh, okay."

Without them knowing, Ayaka, Keiko and Haruka were still awake witnessing the moment.

"Hey Arnel. Wake up!" Ayaka whispered.

Arnel opened his eyes.

"What?? Do you want now?" He whispered back.

"Take a look at those two." Keiko said pointing at Mike and Mikan. Arnel then sat up properly then stared at the two.

Mikan and Mike were chatting about mangas. Well Mikan did most of the talking and asked mostly of the questions.

"Did you complete the all the chapters of Code Geass??" Mikan asked.

"No. I missed a special chapter." Mike said.

"And that would be the chapter after the one you're reading right??"

"Yes."

Then Mikan suddenly grabbed her bag then went looking for something.

"And that happens to be this chapter which I bought yesterday." Mikan pointed at the book she was holding.

Mike stared at her then stared at the manga she was holding then he asked a question.

"May I see?" Mike asked.

"Uhhh…sure." Mikan gave the manga to Mike.

"Yes this is it. May I borrow it for a while??"

"Sure??" Mikan said.

"Thanks."

'_Oh shit! She has it! Man if only I hown this thing. Maybe when we get to the resort I would sneak out and hide this and I'll make an excuse that I lost it. Yes. Perfect!' _Mike thought smirking.

"A bit excited are we Mike??" Mikan asked smirking too just like Mike.

"What do you mean??"

"Planning to steal my manga eh??" Mikan has a plan too.

"What?? How'd you read my mind??" Mike said scared now.

"Duh…I have S.E.C remember?? I copied it form a friend." Mikan said grinning evilly now.

'_Oh…no.' Mike thought._

"Yes Mike, Oh no indeed." Mikan said ready to grab Mikes shoulders.

"But not now. On the resort. " Mikan continued calming down.

Mike sighed in relief but he knew he was still in trouble.

"Anyways, I'm taking a nap also." Mikan then leaned her head on the widow then closed her eyes.

30 minutes later, Mikan slowly leaned her head on Mikes shoulders. Mike, well he blushed madly. He tried to take Mikans head off his shoulders but he was afraid of what happened earlier. So he just let Mikan do that while he read his manga. He blushed while he did that.

As for the four people who witnessed this, they were in awe. The two looked cute as an item.

"Quick do you have a camera??" Keiko whispered.

"Here" Arnel handed her a camera then.

"Keiko, I thought we agreed that after two weeks Mikans been here you won't blackmail anyone." Ayaka reminded her.

"But, It has been two weeks already."

"Oh, okay" With that Ayaka just smiled.

_Snap!_

The picture was now taken.

"I'm going to be rich." Keiko whispered.

* * *

**Shay: I promise the next chapter will be more cuter. So jut wait kay??**

**Mikan: Please rate and review. :)**** See you soon! **


	9. A day at the beach

**Shay: Thanks to all the reviewers! Now I'm beginning to continue this story to the end. Anyways Belated Halloween!**

**Mikan: Eeeep! The Halloween party sure is scary!**

**Shay: Yeah I know! Anyway Mi-chan could you do the honors??**

**Mikan: Ummm…I kinda don't feel like it.**

**Shay: Okay, I'll do it. Watashi no namae wa Shay, Atashi do not own Gakuen Alice!**

**Mikan: Do they understand??**

**Shay: Dunno. Anyways on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: A day at the beach**

**4:00 pm, 1 hour after Mikan took a nap**

Mikan snapped her eyes open then sat up properly while panting slowly. She had a bad dream and it made her remember about her past when she was a child.

**The Dream**

_Mikan was walking slowly at the shore of a beach she didn't know. She gazed upon the sun which is now setting. She felt the breeze then inhaled deeply._

"_Mikan dear, it's time for dinner. Come on now." Her mother, Yuka said._

"_Yes, mother! Coming!" Mikan cheerily replied._

_She grabbed her mothers hand and they walked towards the house. They talked a lot while walking. A different subject for every 5 minutes._

"_You know Mikan, I really love you. Truly I do. But there are some things that I should not tell you, not right now." Yuka began._

"_I love you to mommy, but what are the things that should not be told??" Mikan asked._

"_You'll know when you are older dear. Even if something bad happens today and they take you away you shall still know when you are older." Yuka said._

"_Okay mommy, I understand." Mikan smiled._

_Then they went on to another topic till they reach the doors of the house. Yuka then grabbed the knob then pushed it open when suddenly Mikans father, Yukihara stared at them with worry, panic and anger._

"_Listen Yuka, Mikan, We have to get out of here as soon as possible. Pack your bags then let's get out of this house right away!" Yukihara started. Yuka stared at him with curiosity in her eyes._

"_Yuki dear, what is happening? Is there something wrong??" Yuka asked._

"_No! there isn't something wrong! Just pack your bags and get out of this house!" Yukihara then shouted at the two of them._

"_Stop it Yuki! You're scaring Mikan!" Yuka shouted back at him. Mikan then started to cry. Yuka kneeled in front of her then calmed her down._

"_Shh…Mikan it's okay now." Yuka then stood up and faced her husband._

"_Just tell me what is wrong Yuki." Yuka demanded._

"_I said nothing is WRO…" Yuki then stopped when he felt someone behind him._

_He turned his head then saw a man with a white mask on._

"_Please, I beg you don't hurt us!" Yukihara then kneeled in front of a man._

"_We won't hurt the two of you." The man then replied._

"_Huh??" Yuka and Yukihara stared at the man._

"_We only want the child." The man then grabbed Mikans shoulders then put her on his back._

"_No MIKAN!!!" Yuka shouted but some men who were with the mysterious guy grabbed her arms._

"_MOMMY! TSUKETE!!" Mikan shouted while crying._

"_MIKAN!!!" Her parents shouted. After that she woke up panting._

**End of Dream**

"Guess you already woke up. Finally!" Mike sighed.

"What about me waking up??" Mikan asked.

"Well for the last 30 minutes, you have been leaning your head on my shoulders and it gives me the creeps." Mike said. Mikan blushed.

"Falling for me eh? Nice." Mike said making Mikan blush harder.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"No!"

"Yes.

"N…!!" Mikan stopped when Ms. Santiago interrupted.

"Students!!! Wake the hell up!!! WERE HEEEERRREEEE!!!" Ms. Santiago shouted. The students well they were woken up by her loud voice.

Then the class started to chatter and began to be filled with excitement.

Then the bus stopped, the students stopped chattering also. When the tour guide left the bus the students made a stampede and ran through the door at the same time. Well, Mike, Mikan, Ayaka, Arnel, Keiko and Haruka sweat dropped at their classmates. '_What is there to be so excited about??' _They thought. Then they also stood up and left the bus.

After all that, even though they were at the bus the whole time, they were still tired. So they all went to their rooms well not all of them. Mikan was still thinking about the dream she had earlier. She never had a clue if it was real or fake.

Mikan went outside of the dorms and took a look around the resort. She saw many different kinds of stuff. She saw two almost Olympic sized pools, many kiosks and some bars. She was bored though.

Then she remembered. Earlier at the bus, she tried to copy Harukas Ice alice and she succeeded. She stood up then went to stand near the gutter of the pools. She then now put a finger on the water then used her Ice alice to freeze it. Then she used the Ice alice also to create blades for skating. Then she was off to skate.

She skated gracefully and happily because she finally found something to do. She was ready to do a loop when she sensed someone standing at the edge of the pool.

"Mind giving me blades?? Im bored??" Mike asked.

"Uhhh…sure??" Mikan then created one for Mike. Mike then said thanks and went to skate with Mikan.

"This is your sport huh??" Mike asked her.

"Nah…I'm just feeling to do it that's all." Mikan replied.

"Wanna have a bet??" Mike asked.

"Depends on what."

"It's easy whoever can do a triple loop wins. And whoever doesn't have to pay 500 rabbits."

"Game on!" Mikan said.

Mikan performed first then at first she was nervous. Then she performed with grace and beauty. She did it almost perfect.

Mike did the same thing as Mikan did. Although he was not nervous at all. He performed it well but not perfect.

And so the result is a tie.

They were both disappointed about it. So they went on there own way.

While Mikan was skating she accidentally bumped on Mikes back.

"Hey watch it!" Mike said. Losing balance, he slipped and fell down on his back. When Mikan tripped on his foot.

"Ow!" Mikan said.

While Mikan was trying to stand up she didn't notice that the end of Mikes pants was pinned on her shoes so she slipped then fell on top of Mike, there lips touching.

Mikan and Mike's eyes widened.

**MIKAN POV**

'_What is this feeling??? My heart its…beating so fast' Mikan thought blushing madly.

* * *

_

**Shay: Okay it's corny right?? Well, I was not satisfied with it. Anyways, I need a proofreader. PM me if you would like to volunteer. And also the meaning of tsukete is help. =)  
**

**Mikan: See you again soon!**


	10. A day at the beach Part 2!

**Shay: *yawns***

**Mikan: Shay does not own Gakuen alice! On with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: A day at the beach part 2**

'_What is this feeling?? My heart its…beating so fast' _Mikan thought.

Then Mike pushed her off. Mikan landed on her butt.

"Ouch! What was that for??" Mikan asked but no reply came from Mike. He just said sorry and then ran away to the dorms.

Mikan remembered what happened then she touched her lips. Her bangs were now covering her eyes.

She stood up then walked slowly towards the dorms also. She slowly opened the door to avoid waking her girl friends up. Then she lied on her bed and slept.

**2 hours later**

"Mi-chan! Mi-chan!" A childish voice said.

"Wha…What??" Mikan asked. She glared at the one who asked her calmly then…

"Shana!! What the hell are you doing here??" Mikan asked again but a little surprised this time.

"Shh… you'll wake Onee-san up. Anyways could you accompany me??" Shana asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Where??"

"I wanna go swimming! But daddy is afraid I might drown so please!"

"Okay, Okay. Wait for me outside 'kay?? Mikan said.

"Okay."

After that Shana went outside to wait for Mikan. She was so excited.

As for Mikan she grabbed her bag then grabbed her swim suit. She went into the changing room then prepared herself.

**Shanas POV**

I was waiting for Onee-san to come out and I'm just so excited to swim! I hope the water is clean and clear. I want to see fishes and sea horses.

I saw the door of the room open there stood Onee-chan wearing a two piece swim suit. She looked cute I'll admit.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Come on let's go!" I pulled her to the shore then I ran to the water.

"Shana, Wait!" She shouted.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" I shouted back. Then I saw her on my back standing. She looked like she was having fun. Then we played in the waters.

**Keiko's POV**

I have just woken up from my nap. My hair was messy and I looked terrible. I glanced at Ayaka and Haruka sleeping but there was one person missing. Mikan!

I went to find her but she was no where to be seen inside the room. I glanced at the window then shock covered my face.

"OH MY GOD! SHE WENT SWIMMING AHEAD OF ME! AND SHE IS WITH SHANA TOO!" I shouted waking up the two sleepy heads.

"What's with all the commotion??" Haruka asked.

"It's Mikan! She's swimming already!" I answered.

"What about it??" Ayaka said.

"And she's with Shana!"

"What!!?? What is Shana doing here??" Ayaka said shock covered her face also.

"That's it I'm going in the water!" Haruka said.

"Me too!" Ayaka said jumping out of the bed.

"Me three!" I said grabbing my bag of clothes and went into the changing rooms.

**At the shore with Mikan**

While the three were changing, Mikan and Shana were building sand castles on the shore. Well before that happened Mikan had a hard time teaching Shana some tricks.

"Wait, I want the shell to go right next to the window!" Shana demanded.

"Alright, alright, but I want the flag to go on the tallest tower." Mikan also demanded.

The castle wasn't that big. It was only 20 inches tall.

"MI-CHAN!!!" Keiko, Ayaka and Haruka shouted. They were done changing now.

"WHAT??!!" Mikan shouted back. Shana just continued working on the sand castle. The three girls ran towards Mikan.

"Why didn't you wake us up??? Why didn't you tell us that you were going swimming?? Why is Shana with you?" Keiko asked waving at Shana. Shana just smiled and continued working on the sand castle.

"Cause I thought you were having a dream. That's why." Mikan answered. Then Keiko glanced at the opposite side. Then Mike and Arnel were walking towards them.

"Hey Keiko, Ayaka, Haruka. Hey Mi-chan!" Arnel said smiling sweetly at her. Mikan smiled back and noticed Mike waving at her too.

'_I guess he got over it_.' Mikan thought then blushed. Ayaka glanced at her then threw an anxious expression. Mikan noticed this and decided to compose her face then she waved at Mike.

"Hey Mike!" Mikan said, an angelic smile on her face. Mike blushed also.

'_Something is not right here. Why are the two avoiding??' _Ayaka thought. Then she whispered her thought to Keiko, Haruka and Arnel. They formed a plan to have the two some together time.

Mikes and Mikans face were confused.

"Liesten Mi-chan, Can you and Mike get some firewood for the fire in the forest??" Keiko asked. Mikan and Mike looked at each other.

"Uhhh…Okay???" Then Mikan stood up and proceeded to the forest. Mike followed a distance behind Mikan.

"Mike??" Mikan said breaking the silence between them.

"…."

"Hey, Mike?"

"…."

"Fine, be that way!" Mikan shouted.

Then they saw some firewood beside a tree. Mike went ahead of her to collect it.

"Listen Mike, I'm sorry okay?? I didn't mean to do what happened earlier. It was unintentional. So please, all I want is for you to forgive me even if I have done nothing wrong." Mikan said bangs covering her eyes. Mikan grabbed a few pieces of fire wood then went walking back to the shore where Arnel, Ayaka, Keiko and Haruka were standing.

Then Mike snapped his head up. When he heard the Mikan's footsteps slowly fading away, he reacted immediately.

He dropped the firewood he was carrying then grabbed Mikan's shoulder.

"Hey, don't blame this all to your self. Part of it was my fault." He said coolly.

Mikan's face brightened up. Then a grin was now forming on her face. She went to face Mike.

"So you forgive me now???" Mikan asked smiling brightly.

"Tch. Whatever," Mike looked away then headed to pick the fire wood he dropped.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Mikan said more cheerily now. Then she followed Mike back to the shore.

'_Why did I just did that??' _Mike thought while walking.

"Hey guys! Were BACK!!" She shouted at them.

"Geez, shut up!" Mike complained at her.

"Oh, FINALLY!! What happened to you two??" Arnel asked. Then a smirk formed on Arnel's face.

"Nothing??" Mikan answered. Then Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko began to laugh.

"What??" Mikan asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Anyways, Mi-chan you have to change back to your clothes now. Ms. Santiago said that we'll be leaving early. So you just wasted your time collecting firewood. Congrats!!" Keiko said.

Mikan was looking for Shana who disappeared. But she saw the castle which stood being washed away by the waves.

'_I guess she finished it. Where is she anyway?' _ Mikan thought.

While Mikan was pondering, Mike was complaining. He was very annoyed that we just wasted our time collecting fire wood. Then Mikan spoke.

"Where's Shana??" The chattering between Keiko and Mike stopped.

"She went home already. My parents were here also too." Ayaka said.

"Oh, okay. Guess I better change now huh??" Mikan said.

"Yep, and hurry. The bus will be living in 30 minutes." Haruka said.

Mikan went back to the dorms and changed into a pair of jeans and a purple colored shirt. She fixed herself up, grabbed her bags then left.

She saw her friends waiting for her just by the door of the bus. They entered then went to their seats.

Mikan took a last glance at the beach then sighed. Many events happened when she was there. Events that she would never forget.

* * *

**Shay: Sorry in this case, I can't update very often. My teacher chose me to play in a band or something. So I have to practice. Anyways Now I'll be updating once every 3 days? More or less. So please rate and review.**

**Mikan: For those who read will read this, Shay wants you to give ideas for the next chapter. Like what she said, Please press the button below this. The one with the green letters. Come on press it, you know you want to. **


	11. The Magic Mirror

**Shay: Thanks for the reviews!! And I got an awesome Idea from innocent blusher! Thankies! =)**

**Mikan: Yay, I get to see someone! It's like snow white but a different plot! *twirls around***

**Shay: Okay! Enough with the chattering come on, on with the story!!**

**Chapter 11: The Magic Mirror

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

**(A/N: this happened before Mikan left Gakuen Alice. A two days before she was called by the principal and before she left.)**

_Mikan Sakura, a cheerful brunette was enjoying the breeze of the wind in a common Sakura tree. It was lunch time already, a time to rest. The brunette was waiting for a certain someone, and you know who he is._

_Natsume ran through the corridors in a Monday afternoon. As usual, he was being chased by those annoying fan girls. Hoping he would escape, he tried to open every single door but unluckily each one of them is locked. Then he saw his favorite spot that seemed to be vacant according to him._

_Natsume quickly ran to the tree then climbed highest branch just to avoid those crazed girls. He sighed then because he seemed to do this kind of thing everyday. It was like a daily routine for himself and for the girls._

_He looked at both sides of the tree to make sure he has completely escaped those fan girls, but his eye spotted a certain someone. _

_Natsume watched her then. Mikans face peacefully relaxed and angelic. He lowered his right arm to touch her cheeks when suddenly…_

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" Mikan shouted. Guess Natsume made a mistake that she was sleeping._

"_Tch. Shut up! You're making my ears bleed!" Natsume covered his ears to avoid suspicions._

"_Ne, Natsume, could I ask you a question??" Mikan asked, looking up at his face. A small blush formed on his face._

"_Whatever." He said. Then Mikan smiled and shook her head._

"_This may seem silly but, have you ever been in love?? " She said._

"…"

"_hello??" Mikan waved her hands on Natsume's face. He blinked two times before answering._

"_Maybe??" Then he smirked._

"_Can you tell me who is it??" Mikan said._

"_No! Now get away stupid girl!" Natsume said irritated now._

"_Before I do that, I want to make a dare with you."_

"_What now??"_

"_I want you to stay single 'till you're 18 get it?? And if you don't do it, you'll have to face truth!" Mikan said cheerily. She was actually enjoying this moment._

"_Whatever! Get away polka dots!" Mikans face brightened up, she quickly jumped off the branch then landed on the ground._

"_Okay! See you!!" Then Mikan waved good bye._

_Natsume looked at her until she was out of sight. Then he closed his eyes and relaxed once more._

'_Baka! Of course I'll do that!' He thought while quickly drifting to sleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Mikan was skipping towards her classroom gracefully as usual. When she entered she put on her usual cheerful and happy face and say 'Ohayou!' to everyone. Being the Mikan she is, popular, sweet and kind Mikan, all of her classmates always replies to whatever she says.

It was that time when she heard the gossip between the two presidents of Mike and Arnel's fan club.

"Did you know about the Magic Mirror that someone used to tell that if you think of someone deeply that is overseas or away from you, you will see them at the mirror and what they are actually doing right at the very second???" Sarah, the president of Mike's fan club said. Well actually the president of the two boys fan club in the Philippines are different. Unlike Sumire, these two girls are actually very nice to other people. They want to impress Mike and Arnel of course.

"Yes! And somebody says that the fortune teller from the plaza has it and it's giving a special chance for someone to use it." Camille, The president of Mike's fan club said.

Then Ms. Martinez came in. The two presidents went back to there seats and also for Mikan. Before speaking, Ms. Martinez glared at the whole class for a second. Then she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Free Time everybody. We have a meeting! Ja ne!!" Ms. Martinez said. The whole class started to make noise again. But as for a certain girl, she went outside the class room then went to the plaza.

As she walked and passed by people on the plaza, she thought about what the two presidents were chatting about.

'_Is it really true?? If it is, I wish I could have a chance to use it.'_ Mikan thought. She was crossing the street when she thought about this. She looked around to see if there were cars speeding up. As she did that, she saw an old lady who was kind of nervous. Mikan approached her.

"Excuse me lady, If I could, could I accompany you to cross the street??" Mikan asked nicely. The old lady looked up then smiled brightly at her.

"Well, of course dear. That would be of great help. Thank you," The old lady said as Mikan guided her across the street.

'_Nice kid. It's rare to see this kind of people here.'_ The lady thought.

"No problem! It was my pleasure. Please take care!" Mikan was leaving now but someone grabbed the sleeve of her uniform. Mikan turned to look at it.

"Well then, if you have free time, I would like to invite you for tea at my place." The lady said.

"I would be glad to join you!"

"Well then, follow me dear. Follow me to my house." The lady commanded but she said it with joy. Mikan followed her then. They went to a strange place that made Mikan twitch the first time she looked at it. Inside was cozy. The two talked a lot when suddenly the lady asked her a question.

"Hey Mikan, do you have a relative in Japan that you miss so much???" The lady asked tracing the edged of her teacup.

"Yes. It was a friend whom I miss very much. I just wish I could see him right now." Mikan said her face turning gloomy. The old lady which was named, Yuuki stared at her with concerned eyes.

"Well, actually you can dear," Lady Yuuki started. Mikan's face suddenly snapped up then she stared at the lady, shocked.

"Follow me on to my room then I'll explain." Lady Yuuki said as she stood up from her chair then went up stairs with Mikan behind her. They entered a room that is not too big but not too small but just right for two persons two stay in.

Lady Yuuki handed Mikan a glowing mirror which she got from a chest.

"Think deeply about that person dear, Mikan. You'll see him if you do so." Mikan then concentrated deeply on what she was doing.

'_Natsume…._' She thought. Her brain started to project images on what Natsume was doing. She saw a lot. She was happy that he was happy.

**Natsume's POV**

It's been two months since that idiot left. My Idiot to be exact.

The last two months was like hell for me. No not really hell, But it WAS hell. Narra bugs, annoys, and teases me everyday. Ugghh!! I wish if she could only come back.

I was lying on a branch of my favorite spot thinking about her again and again. But here comes the nuisance.

"Hey you! Hyuuga! Come down from there!" Narra yelled from under the tree.

I was actually disturbed by that brat! Well not disturbed, she surprised me. I fell off the branch and an event that you wouldn't want to know happened.

Okay fie whatever! I'll tell you anyways. I LANDED ON TOP OF HER AND SHE WAS UNDER ME!!!

**Normal POV**

As you expected, Mikan dropped the glass mirror then sobbed into tears.

"How could he?? H-he-he PROMISED!" She shouted between sobs and all the pants. Lady Yuuki felt sad for her. As you may know, Mikan saw it. What happened between Natsume and the girl she didn't know.

After all that Lady Yuuki accompanied Mikan back to Alice Academy. Mike, Ayaka and all her friends saw that she was down and then Lady Yuuki explained. When Ayaka understood she felt sorry for Mikan also.

"Geeez, little girl get over it!" Mike said patting her hair which maid her blush.

"Mikes right Mi-chan! Get back to the cheerful person you are. Forget the past and move on." Ayaka said encouragingly. Mikan looked up, amazed and encouraged by her friends.

"Thanks guys!" Mikan said wiping away the tears.

'_But still, how could he do such a thing'_ She thought.

Her friends were laughing now. Amused by the joke that Keiko told. She smiled a little too. Happy that her friends are nice and someone to depend on.

A few weeks after that, thanks to her friends encouragement, she finally decided to forget about the past and move on just what Ayaka said.

"Hey you're squishing me!! Move Mike!! Hey I wanna be on the center!" Her friends chimed at the picture taking booth.

"Just pose already!" The photographer shouted. And they did it. A perfect shot of Mikan and all of her friends posing together at a booth. Each of them had one so she has a remembrance to keep when the time comes for Mikan to leave them.

* * *

**Shay**: **What a nice ending! OF THIS CHAPTER!! Hehehe sorry about that!**

**Mikan: Anyways thanks for the reviews everyone! **


	12. Sight

**Shay: Mikan is sleeping shh!! It's already 1:26 am here xD So anyways on with the story!!

* * *

**

**Chpater 12: Sight**

1 ½ years has passed since Mikan left Gakuen Alice, her friends and her beloved Natsume. As the time passed slowly, Mikan became the top student her whole batch, became the best fighter in Alice Academy Philippines and she became fluent with the Philippines language which is Filipino. Everyone in the campus was impressed. Infact it happened all fast. It seems like yesterday when she left Gakuen Alice.

It was now 10:00 pm and Mikan was chatting on facebook with her friends. She didn't really feel like sleeping. Her time has been vacant since 7:00 pm and she has done many things like scanning the picture which was shot last year and uploading it into her favorite photo album on facebook, updated her status and harvested her crops in Farmville. She was entirely bored.

She was scrolling down when Haruka started to chat with her.

**Haruka: **Hey Mi-chan!!! How was your day today?? Sorry we didn't have time with you, it's just that we were busy.

**Mikan: **Nah, it's alright Haru-chan! Today has been a pretty good day.

**Haruka: **I see. Oh well! Anyways I've seen you uploaded the photo we took last year eh??

**Mikan: **Hehehehe… I had nothing left to do so yeah.

**Haruka: **Anyways gotta go! Shugo Chara! Is gonna start any minute now. So Ja ne!!

**Haruka is offline**

'_Eh what?? It's gonna start?? Oh my gosh!! I gotta hurry. I don't want to miss Tadase and Amu in this episode!' _Mikan thought signing off on facebook_._

**Mikan is offline**

After that the laptop went on standby then Mikan switched on the T.V then turned it to Shugo Chara!

She watched while hugging her pillow. Enjoying the moment, she watched while eating pop corn. Especially this was the episode where Tadase will confess to Amu.

"Will you let me fall…"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

'_Geeeezz! What now!!' _Mikan stood up then opened the door. There stood Mike holding his white mask on his right hand.

"What now Mike?? You ruined the moment." Mikan said.

"Rey wants you to go to the Eastern forest at 11. There will be a mission." With that, Mike stomped away.

'_What's his problem??' _Mikan thought shutting the door. She returned on with her business on watching Shugo Chara then.

When the show finally ended, she glanced at the clock.

'_10:45 pm. Well I do have 15 minutes left.'_ She thought thinking what to do with her spare time.

She grabbed a towel then went into the bathroom. When she was finished, she went to her closet then grabbed her Mission clothes and her mask. She fixed her hair into a pony tail then teleported to the usual spot where they meet in the eastern forest.**  
**

**At Gakuen Alice(Japan)**

Natsume was hanging around with Narra ever since that 'event' happened. After 1 ½ years since Mikan left, he slowly developed a little crush on her since she was a copy of Mikan on the attitude.

Both Natsume and Mikan were on the same boat. They slowly forgot about their pasts then moved on.

Ruka and Hotaru were almost the same. There were quite a lot of changes in them. Ruka got a little cold towards people when they try to bring up a subject about Mikan and the class seemed to be a bit scared about him. Hotaru she remained almost the same also. She has the same reason as Ruka, but instead of only getting cold, she fires her BAKA gun at them.

Narra and Natsume were getting ready for a mission that Persona told them to do. They fixed themselves up then proceeded to the Northern forest where they will meet him.

**At Alice Academy(Phils.)**

'_Well, what a shame. They aren't here yet.' _Mikan thought as she lied down on the grass to gaze upon the stars. As she gazed upon them, she felt sleepy and then decided to close her eyes for a moment when someone flicked her forehead.

"Score one for me! What's with you today Mikan?? You aren't like this when it comes to missions. And it's the first time since I got to flick your forehead. Are you sick or something??" Mike asked her with a bit of concern in his eyes.

"Eh, enough with the questions. I'm just tired, that's all. Anyways, where the heck is Rey?? He said at 11 and it's already 11:30 pm." She demanded an answer from him since he was the one who called her to do this mission.

"Uhmmm…he sent me to give this to you. It contains the details of the mission. So bye!" Mike handed her the folder then walked away yawning.

"What the heck?? Aren't you coming???" Mikan asked running towards him.

"Nah, he told me not to. So good luck!" He waved goodbye then went back to his room.

'_Man, I hate that gay teacher. Even if he is the instructor of the D.A class, he still acts like a five year old and he only sent me. Why the hell does Mike get the day off always?' _She thought annoyed. Then she glanced at the folder given to her. She opened it then read it.

**Location: AAO Headquarters**

**Alice to use: Anything to destroy the guards and soldiers.**

**Details: Retrieve a book from a vault which is guided with almost a thousand guards. Leave no body alive except those who are worthy to live and proved worthy to innocence. **

**Time Limit: 2 hours**

**PS: I'm sure that Shiro Neko told you that he is not coming with you. Well Good luck Mi-chi! **

**Love, Rey :))**

A vein popped out of Mikan's head then she burned the folder till it was turned to ash. Mikan put on her white mask and inhaled deeply. She then quickly jumped from a tree to another landing smoothly as she stepped at the branches. As soon as she saw lights appearing she activated her Invisibility alice. She stood from a tree which was three stories tall. She examined the place first before she froze time then attacked every guard and soldier as she passed through them. She then deactivated her Time alice then the guards and soldiers who she passed by collapsed on the floor without a single word.

Mikan saw the front office of the head quarters then. She entered then shot all the camera's that she saw with a fire ball. Then she ran through the hallways when she saw a vault which was guarded with a hundred guards who held guns in their hands.

"Good bye, Shiro Neko." The guards smirked then fired their guns at Mikan. She dodged each one swiftly and gracefully. The guards had horror struck faces when they saw that she dodged almost all of the bullets. Then as she was trying to plan her revenge, a ring of fire circled around them and she quickly had a confused reaction. She sensed someone about a meter away from her then she looked at her right side then saw a boy who was about her age and he wore the same mask as Natsume have.

'_It couldn't be him. Impossible.' _She thought about to grab the boy but then the boy was out of sight.

She looked at her wound in her right arm before opening the vault. She tore a handkerchief sized cloth from her shirt which was hidden inside her jacket then wrapped it around her arm to stop the bleeding temporarily. She winced as she did this.

After a few minutes, she has the book in her hands then she teleported back to Alice Academy.

**Natsume's POV**

Narra and I separated from each other. She was going to take the East side and I to the west. When she left, I proceeded to retrieve the book that Persona told me too. I saw the vault but there were guards with horror struck faces.

'_What's with them?? They look like they saw a zombie or something. Oh well, better finish this.' _I thought circling a fire around them. When I did that, I sensed a familiar aura that was a meter away from me. I looked at side to side to see who it was then I paused when I saw a girl who had brunette hair tied to a ponytail and was wearing a white mask with Sakura petals all over. She looked back at me and when she did that she switched her attention on the wound she has.

'_Natsume!! Persona told us to come back. He said he was cancelling the mission. I'll teleport you back here okay??' _Narra said as she used her telepathy alice on me. Then the girls attention was back to me again. She was coming closer and closer when suddenly a bright light enveloped around my body, teleporting me back to the academy.

'_What's with the familiar aura about that girl?? She couldn't be 'her' right?? DAMN IT! Why did I bring that up to my mind again??' _I thought slapping my face idiotically.

"Eh??? Why are you slapping your face??" Narra sweat dropped at me. She has a confused look all over her face.

"Hn." Was all I said to her.

**Normal POV**

Mike was waiting for Mikan to come back obviously. He leaned down under a random tree when he heard a familiar voice singing.

He followed the voice and listened to it carefully when he saw Mikan singing. He hid under the bushes to avoid contact.

"Beneath a veil so cold,

You deeply sleep, all alone

The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,

a little light shined

I watched as you dreamed

You laughed like a child

So dear, and yet so far -

That is the promise of our future

That one day, on a green morning,

One day, we will make it there

Because in this wintered sky

We still believe

Fields of Hope

On the day we were born, we were embraced

And now we search for those gentle hands again

The melody of prayer; one vanishes,

And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation

One day, to that green morning,

We'll cross through all these nights

Because that is the place each one of us searches for

Now, within my own heart,

I want to keep you warm

So dear, and yet so far -

In the name of peace

Fields of Hope

So dear, and yet so far -

The fields of promise

Fields of Hope

Fields of Hope…"

As Mikan sang tears strolled down her cheeks. The hurtful moments that she remembered, all was beginning to come back within her memories.

The day Natsume kissed her, The day she first cried in front of him, The day she rescued him from Reo… and the day that she will cherish the most… the day they first met. All became fresh memories.

While Mike was watching, listening and observing, his heart broke a little when he saw her cry. He knew what was happening then.

Observing her was just as embarrassing as having a failed mark on a grade. But the one thing he suspected, her injuries became worse.

Mike ran to her then hugged her quickly, leaving the tear streaked Mikan to be shocked.

"Don't you dare to feel sad and cry again!!" He shouted at her, leaving the still confused Mikan to smile.

* * *

**Shay: Okay! This is like the longest chappie I've ever made! Please review!! Pretty please?? *puppy dog eyes***

**Mikan: Sorry people. I just woke up and Shay-chan here didn't bother to wake me up!!**

**Shay: Sorry Mi-chan! *hugs Mi-chan* I thought you were having a good dream about 'him'!**

**Mikan: NANI??!! Never would I have a dream about him!!**

**Natsume: Oh just shut up!! Review people or I'll burn your hair! *lits a fireball in his palms***

**Shay: Mou, Natsume!! *smacks the bakck of his head* Anyways, The song up there is Fields of Hope(english version) by Rie Tanaka. Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or Fields of Hope!!!**

**Natsume: You are paying for that!!**

**Mikan: Eh… *uses nullification to stop Natsume* Okay I have got to stop this before he hurts Shay-chan! So please review!!! *pokes review button* See you soon!!!**


	13. Comfort

**Shay: I wonder what's gonna happen in this chapter. *ponders***

**Mikan: Shay-chan!! I've got a new friend!! Her name is Amu!**

**Amu: Atashi no namae wa Amu Hinamori! I came from Shugo Chara! **

**Shay: Amu-chan, why are you here??**

**Amu: Tadase-kun told me to invite you two to the Royal Garden this afternoon. Here are your invitations.**

**Shay: Okay thanks! I just gotta finish this chapter then I can dress up.**

**Mikan: Bye Amu-chan!! Disclaimer: Shay does not own Gakuen Alice nor Shugo Chara! Well let's begin!

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Comfort**

"Don't you dare to feel sad and cry again!!" He shouted at her, leaving the still confused Mikan to smile. She was shocked to see Mike hugging her. Mike looked down to glance at her face. She winced.

"Please??" Mike said staring more deeply into her eyes. Then Mike felt something wet in his palms. He released Mikan then looked at his hands to see there was blood. He glanced at Mikans shoulders. He completely forgot that Mikan has injuries.

He then grabbed the hands of the shocked Mikan then pulled her towards the clinic. It was 1:26 am now. He was hoping somebody at the clinic would be able to help or someone awake would be the right word.

They reached it then. He was surprised to see light and sighed in relief. He didn't notice as he was walking Mikan continuously poked his back to grab his attention.

"What??" Mike asked staring directly at the doors of the clinic.

Without a word, Mikan pointed at their hands. Mike blushed then released her hand.

"Thanks for taking me here Mike! I appreciate it." She smiled brightly even though she was hurt from her injuries and hurt by her past. She stood in front of him. They both stared into each others eyes.

Hesitating isn't one of Mikans choice, so she pecked Mike on the cheek then ran through the doors of the clinic. As he watched, he saw Mikan being surrounded by nurses and doctors and they quickly put her on a hospital bed to allow her to get some rest. When he saw everything was all right, he walked back to the dorms without any more worry in his face.

**The Day After…**

Mikan stared at the window of the clinic. She was watching the sun set. As it set, she glanced at her body for a minute and observed it.

'_I guess I have to stay here for two days. I wonder if Mike told Ayaka, Keiko, Haruka and Arnel about me. I wish he did though. It's getting lonely in here.'_ She grabbed her laptop then began working on something.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Somebody knocked impatiently. Mikan was disturbed then a vein popped out of her head.

"MI-CHAN!!!" Keiko, Ayaka, and Haruka came rushing to the door full of concern, shock and relief. As for the two boys standing behind the three girls, they were looking as calm as ever, as if nothing had happened.

"Why are you here?? Why do you have injuries?? How long are you going to stay here?? Are you hungry?? Are you hurt?? Answer us!!" Ayaka, Keiko and Haruka asked the questions at the same time while shaking Mikan's shoulders. Mikan sweat dropped along with Mike and Arnel.

"Geezzz, one at a time. And do I have to remind you that we are in the hospital and it is exactly 8 pm in the evening when you are shouting and asking questions at me??" Mikan exclaimed pointing at the three.

"You should've told us sooner." Arnel said. The three girls shook their heads.

"It was Mike's fault not mine. I'm in the hospital and how could I tell you if I'm here?? He was the only one who knew." Mikan said staring at Mike while grinning evilly. Mike looked back giving Mikan a you-are-gonnna-pay-for-this glare.

"Anyways, Mi-chan, do you want some food?? I wanna go out to buy something." Keiko said. Mike felt relieved that they didn't strangle him.

"Yeah sure!!" Mikan smiled then then Ayaka, Keiko, Haruka and Arnel went out. Before closing, Ayaka said something important.

"Mike!" Mike snapped his head up for this might be the time Ayaka will give punishment.

"Stay here!!" Then she banged the door in front of him. He sighed in relief.

Mikan laughed loudly that tears came out of her eyes, her stomach began to hurt and she can't breath.

"What's so funny??" Mike smirked then Mikan stopped laughing but is still giggling.

"You-giggle-should've-giggle-seen the –giggle- look on –giggle- your face!!" Mikan then started to laugh loudly again. Mike sat beside the bed then looked at Mikan.

"Tch. Shut up already! Oh yeah I forgot I was going to ask you about something." Mike said looking away. Mikan stopped laughing.

"What is it??" Then her face became serious.

"Why did you transfer here at Philippines?? What is your reason of coming here?? I want to know why. I want you to tell me every single detail of your life at Japan up to why you transferred here." Mike said becoming more serious.

"Will you stop with the questions! Anyways all right I'll answer that." She looked down now.

After a few moments, Mikan told Mike the beginning of her life in Japan. They mostly laughed together at the humorous things that Mikan told him. Especially the part when Natsume sees the pattern of her underwear. She told him about her friends and what were they like. But when the part comes when it was finally the time to tell Mike about why she was sent to the Philippines, her face turned gloomy and as if she was about to cry.

"Remember the part where I told you I had only one alice which is the Nullification?? Well they didn't know I had more. I didn't know either."

"It all happened at that one day. I was called at the principal's office." She continued. Mike listened intently at this part.

"When I got called, the principal handed me a letter which was my fathers last will. It contained information that I had another alice and that my mom was still alive. I was sent here because my father told me I had to train. I accepted because I wanted to protect someone very dearly to me." She said. Tears were now forming into her eyes as she thought deeper and deeper about the subject.

"When I got out of the office, I saw the one who was very dearly to me…-" She was cut off by Mike suddenly embracing her.

"You promised me. You said you won't cry." He wiped her tears away making Mikan blush light pink.

"Sorry for asking you about it. I understand now. You do not need to continue from here on. Thanks! But I guess I have to go. Visiting hours are over already and Ayaka and the others could've been in traffic. I'll see you tomorrow in class. Bye," Mike said turning away but Mikan grabbed his shirt which made Mike unable to move. Mike looked back in wonder.

"What now??" He said.

"Thanks for coming here! I really appreciate it!" Mikan said giving him an angelic smile which made Mike blush hot pink.

"Uhmmm..okay! Gotta go now bye!!" He rushed out of the room while Mikan sweat dropped. As she heard the door close, she looked down a bit.

'_Geeez, why is he nice all of the sudden?? He comforts me a lot. I wonder what I did??" Mikan thought slowly drifting to sleep._

**The next day**

Mikan was in her room. She got out by jumping out of the window after the hospital became quiet. She was still wearing her hospital clothes and she was completely healed.

She was sleeping peacefully when the alarm clock rang and rang noisily and woke up Mikan. She once again destroyed the poor clock.

"I guess I'll have to buy a new one." She sighed looking at the remaining pieces of her alarm clock. Then she grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom to change and take a bath. She fixed herself and managed her assignments. Then she was ready to go.

She took once last glance before leaving he room to check if everything is in the right place.

"Check and check." She smiled at herself for doing such great work. Then she opened the door when suddenly…

"OW!" Someone screamed in pain. She quickly closed the door behind her and finds out who she slammed the door at.

"Oopsie! Sorry, Mike!" She said rubbing the back of her head. Mike was pissed to her.

"Oh lookie the time, -laughs- I'm late already so…--bye!!!" Mikan said running to find her room. Mike chased after her then. They circled the school three times and never got exhausted.

"Come back here you--!!" Mike said chasing after her at full speed. Mikan got her lucky day. She saw Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko walking on the garden. She hid behind her friends.

"Ahh!! Help me guys! Mike's chasing after me!" She said playfully laughing.

"What did he do Mi-chan??" Ayaka said full of concern.

"Well I didn't know Mike was perverted." Mikan said staring fakely at Mike with horror in her eyes.

"WHAT!!!?? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO DO THAT TO MY MI-CHAN!!!" Keiko shouted in front of him which made us all laugh.

"Nani??!! No it wasn't that…I—I didn't do it!!" Mike said blushing harder.

"Oh you are so going to pay for this Mike!!" Keiko said once more. Then the two started to chase each other around.

Ayaka and Haruka laughed at the two.

"Just like the old times huh Haruka??" Ayaka said smiling.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Anyways we got to get to class. It's already 7:54. Come on Mi-chan," Haruka said pushing and grabbing Mikans hand with them.

At the classroom, Mike and Keiko were still arguing and Arnel was trying to calm them down. It was only a matter of minutes when he joined the fight also.

Then Ms. Santiago entered the room with folders in her hands.

"Good morning class!" She said smiling.

"Today I have wonderful good news. You know about the Alice Festival right?? The festival where we get to compete with other Academy's like us in the world?? Yeah you got it." She said waving her hand with the folder in it.

"We are going to celebrate it here now isn't that great!! Now we don't have to travel around this year." She continued while the class became noisy.

"And also, we're celebrating it in the next two weeks! So the next to weeks will be nothing but time to prepare for the festival. Free time starting today and onwards. See yah!! And you better start thinking of ideas for the festival" Ms. Santiago said exiting the door with the folder within her hands.

"Oh, isn't this great!! I'm excited all over again!" Some girl said in their class.

"Yeah, I know!! We don't have to pack for a flight anymore!!" Another girl said.

Mikans face was confused. She didn't know since she was here for a total of 1 year and 6 months. Then suddenly Keiko tapped her shoulders.

"You're confused right??" She asked staring at her face. Mikan nodded at her then all of her friends started to gather around her.

"You want to know the details??" Keiko asked again.

"Okay…" She answered not sure about it.

"Then come with us to the plaza to buy some outfits for the festival. We'll explain on the way." She then grabbed the still confused Mikans arm then dragged her out of the room and into the plaza where shw went shopping with Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko. She looked happy and wondered in which school they would compete with. She had so much fun but somewhere froma distance where she stood was a familiar face of her favorite thing in the whole world. She cried to tears when she saw this was coming.

* * *

**Shay: Oh what a nice chappie!! I have to go change in 10 minutes so I have to prepare!!**

**Mikan: Me too!!**

**Then the two sprinted away with clothes in their hands.**

**Could the thing be a he or a she?? An it or a the?? Find out!**


	14. Her Knowledge

**Shay: Well this went well :)) Please don't flame me if you don't like this part.**

**Mikan: Shay does not own Gakuen Alice! Please rate and review and sorry for the late update on the last chapter :)

* * *

**

She had so much fun but somewhere from a distance where she stood was a familiar face of her favorite thing in the whole world. She cried to tears when she saw this was coming.

**Chapter 14: Her knowledge**

"OMG!!! IT COULDN'T BE IT!!" Mikan screamed making her friends confused. She had tears on her eyes already which made her friends more concerned. Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko tried to look at the direction where she was looking but they couldn't spot it.

"What is the thing you couldn't believe Mi-chan??" Haruka asked.

"M—my—my precious HOWALONS!!" Mikan screamed again making her friends look at the store.

"What about them??" Keiko asked.

"What kind of question is that?? Howalons are very precious to me because of its taste and look. It melts into your mouth too." Mikan said grabbing her friends' arms then went inside the store.

Mikan saw how long the line was and she couldn't wait any longer.

"Move or suffer!" Mikan said. Her body was covered in a red aura already that made the people back away and made a way for Mikan.

"Welcome to the Howalon store. How may I help you??" The cashier asked. Mikans eyes sparkled then she took out her wallet.

"10 boxes of howalons please." Mikan said with a smile.

"Here you go miss. Please come back again!" The cashier said as Mikan left with a bag full of howalons.

The three girls sweat dropped but Keiko wondered what it tastes like since the store is only new.

"Mi-chan?? May I have some??" Keiko asked looking at the howalons she was holding.

"Sure, Kei-chan!" Mikan handed her a piece then she quickly put it in her mouth. Keiko was stunned.

"Keiko!! Are you okay?? Are you sick??" Haruka asked panicking and circling around her.

"T—tha—that was the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!! The next time we come here I'm going to buy some or maybe not some but more!! The candy melts in your mouth just like Mi-chan said.!!" Keiko said her eyes full of glitter. Mikan smiled at her friend for the comment.

"Anyways Kei-chan, about the festival what is it??" Mikan asked.

"I'll do it since she's still stunned about the candy." Ayaka said preparing herself for the long explanation.

"The Alice Festival has been a tradition to our school. Alice Academy Phil. Was the one who suggested it to be celebrated. It started when our school was first opened for business and the tradition carried on until now.

"The festival contains activities, events and especially my most favorite are competitions. These are such as Booths, Alice fights and dances, fireworks display and many other games that we can use our alice on. In the Alice Festival we get to compete with other schools like ours or schools that train kids who have alices. We pick schools on every country in the world." She continued.

"For studying here in our school for more than 9 years and for studying the history of this school, I believe that we only have to compete with one more school this year then the rankings of the academys will be announced.

"About what Ms. Santiago said to us earlier that the next two weeks will be nothing but free, it doesn't exactly mean that we are free. They made it free because the students are the one in charge of the decorations, booths and other kiosks. So tomorrow might definitely be the start of the decorating." She said.

"Oh, now I get it! Thanks for your help Aya-chan!! You are great on history!" Mikan said. She finished her howalons already.

"Can we go home now??" Mikan asked.

"Not yet. You still haven't guessed why we brought you here." Haruka said.

"Isn't the reason why you brought me here is that you told me you'll explain the details on the Aice festival??" Mikan said confused.

"Nope!" Keiko said.

"Finally Keiko!! You got over it congratulations!!" Haruka said rolling her eyes at her.

Keiko ignored her and kept on talking to Mikan.

"We came here to go shopping!! Isn't that fun?!!" Keiko said jumping up and down in front of Mikan.

"Yeah?? But I don't have my card on me so you have to pay for the things I buy later!" Mikan smirked sticking her tongue out at her.

"Fine!" The three girls exclaimed.

Then when passing by, Mikan saw a cute kimono which she stopped and pointed at excitedly.

"Sugoi! This dress is so KAWAII!!" Mikan cheered running inside the store and was being followed by her friends.

Mikan examined it and saw that it was perfect for the occasion. She held it in her hands and touched the cute kimono.

The kimono was simple, yet fabulous and fits Mikan perfectly. It was white with Sakura petals over it and it had a purple ribbon to finish it.

Mikan was looking for something, the price tag. She couldn't see it anywhere but when she flipped the kimono over she found it and she read it quietly in her head.

'_7,000 RABBITS???!! This store is insane!!"_ Then she remembered something important. She applied a smirk and an evil grin on her face. She turned to her friends who were looking at the kimonos on different piles of dresses.

"What's wrong Mi-chan?? Did you found something??" Ayaka asked.

"Nothing wrong but I did find something." Mikan said grinning more evilly than before.

"And what may that be??" Haruka said a black kimono on her hand.

Mikan turned her back on them to grab the kimono she found.

"TADDA!! Well I guess you did tell me that you will be paying for what I am buying. Well I want this!!" Mikan said grinning and pointing at the kimono she was holding.

"How much is it??" Keiko asked.

"A total of 7,000 rabbits," Mikan said.

"WHAT???!!" The three chorused.

"Well you did tell me right?? I really want this kimono and it's perfect on me! Please, please, please??" Mikan said slowly going down her knees while using puppy dog eyes on the three.

"Fine! But we three have to contribute! I'm not the only one who's gonna pay for this!" Keiko screamed making the other people in the store look up and stare at the girls.

"Okay fine." Haruka and Ayaka said heading for the cashier to pay it.

Mikan cheered for joy and success, while Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko shook their heads at disappointment. They were almost bankrupt and can't afford the dresses.

"Sheesh! Next time don't ask Mi-chan out without telling her why." Haruka whispered to her ear as they left the store with Mikan grinning happily in front of them.

"Now, should we go home??" Mikan said smiling sweetly because of her happiness.

"Yeah, sure." The three said with disappointment.

"Come on!!" Mikan said.

* * *

**Shay: Don't hate me for this boring chapter ****. I'll update as soon as possible and may I remind you that the next chapter is the longest of it all :)**

**Mikan: Please no spoiling the story it's making Shay surprised and all but it's all right if it's your first time. So see you next chappie!!**


	15. Why does it have to me me?

**Shay: I wonder why I'm so active today? Oh well. Anyways thanks to all those reviews on the last chapter! I'm answering questions now **

**natsu''ruka – No just Mikan. About the part when I said the three girls were looking for dresses I didn't actually mean that they were buying it. They just happen to pass by on a Japanese Store somewhere on the plaza.**

**Mikan: That's all Shay-chan! Go on with the story already! Here I'll do the honors. Disclaimer: Shay-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. **

**Shay: Alright, Alright! Fine!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Why does it have to be me??**

**Somewhere…**

**NORMAL POV**

"OMG!! I can't believe were actually leaving the school!!" Some random girls squealed.

"Shut up you sluts!!" Boy #1 shouted.

The girls shut up in a matter of seconds after boy #1 told them to shut up.

"Oh come on. Ignore them *beep*. Let's just get on the plane." Boy #2 said calmly.

Then boy #1 and 2 got on the plane to get some rest.

**A few hours later...**

"DEAR PASSENGERS, WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN YOUR DESTINATION SHORTLY. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND PREPARE FOR LANDING. THANK YOU." The Pilot said through those big speakers.

Because of the noise, some students were woken up by it including boy #1 and boy #2. As expected , boy #1 was grumpy at first. All the students in the plane put on their seatbelts as the pilot said and got ready for the landing.

The plane had landed and the students were very excited to see the place they were going. Before they go down, they checked to see if they left something behind and they went outside to see the view.

Boy #1 was completely annoyed because of what he was hearing so he just went to get his luggage somewhere at the terminal and was being followed by boy #2.

As boy #1 and 2 went outside, they saw many cabs on the road. They called for one and got in.

"Welcome to the Philippines, where should I drive??" The cab driver asked as he looked at the two boys.

"…street please," boy #2 said with a smile. Boy #1 was still anxious and curious.

'_Somehow I think the word 'Philippines' is somewhat very familiar.'_ Boy #1 thought as the cab drove away from the airport.

The cab arrived at a hotel called Alice Hotel. The Alice Hotel was named after Gakuen Alice and serves as a place to stay for people who have an alice. These are checked carefully and indeed they are very strict with security. This hotel also serves as a place to stay for foreigners who are visiting the academy in the Philippines.

As Boy #1 and 2 got out, they noticed some of there class mates checking in lready, including girl #1 and #2 . They followed the two girls and checked in also. When they got to their rooms, they pondered for a bit.

'_I wonder what the school here would be like.' _They all thought at the same time as they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

**MORNING**

It was already 9 am in the morning, boy #1 and 2 and girl #1 and 2 were prepared and all dressed up for the visiting of a school.

They took the elevator to the lobby and listened to a common teacher.

"Listen up dear students, today I want you to all behave on the school we are visiting for a very special event. I believe this is your first time so I want you all to know about it when we get there. I believe that the principal of that school said that the students are preparing for the event and some of them who are not busy will be able to explain. So please go to your respective limousines and prepare for travel for 2 hours. Thank you and have fun!" The teacher said as he got in his limo. The students followed behind. In front of the hotel were hundreds of limousines just for them. They went in and got excited.

They drove and drove until two hours has passed. They were really grateful that there was no traffic ahead of them.

In the fog, there hid a forest-surrounded school that was filled with students and people just like them.

They got out and tried to get a clear view of the school because fog was all over it due to the recent rain. The four people whom I mentioned earlier stood in front of all the students of the campus.

"SUGOI!! I'm gonna take a look around the plaza, Ciao!!" Girl #1 said as she waved good bye.

"Wait!! Idiot wait for us!!" Girl #2 and some of her friends chased after Girl #1.

"This is gonna be like hell *beep*." Boy #1 said.

"Agree," Boy #2 said as they walked to tour around the school.

Mikan and her classmates were walking towards the Audio Visual room for a meeting on the Alice Festival. All of the students on Mikans class gathered up to listen.

Ayaka stood in front because she was the class representative of her section. Also followed by Mikan, Keiko, Haruka, Mike and Arnel who were class officers.

"Okay guys listen up, as we did it last year, we are going to have a draw papers for this. On each paper there is a position written. Each paper will be folded and put into this bowl. Each of you guys will have turns to pick a paper from this bowl. No exchanging of papers and positions so we will go fist as we are the Class officers." Ayaka instructed them and they all nodded to each. The class officers fell in line and waited for each of their turn.

After 1 hour, all of the students in Mikans class already had an unopened paper on their hand.

"1, 2, 3 and GO!" Keiko said opening her paper.

Mikan got stock supplier which has the duty to buy all the students' needs. Keiko got food supplier which she will cook for the students. Ayaka got the decorator which has the duty to assign the students' duties. Haruka got discipliner. Mike got the measurer which he will be measuring the right size and identify the right tools for something related to wood. Arnel got P.R.O which he will report and write the students' name on a piece of paper and submit it to the principal. And so far and so on…

Some students screamed because they had the blank paper which they would do nothing but observe. The screaming indeed made a lot of noise.

* * *

**Normal POV…**

Boy #1 and 2 were touring around the classroom when suddenly screams were heard. Not screams of terror but screams of joy and happiness.

"This school is weird." Boy#2 said to boy #1

"Agree," Boy #1 replied.

"Quiet down people! I know your happy about it so the students who got the blank papers may now go and do whatever you want." Ayaka said. As she observed, 4 or 5 students left the Audio visual room.

"Okay, now for those who got the decorator including me, come forward. For the person who got the Stock Supplier, come forward." Ayaka said. Mikan took a step towards Ayaka and smiled. As the other student whom she called stepped forward also and became nervous.

"Okay Mi-chan you can take a seat for a while. I'll instruct you later. As for you…" She pinted at Haruka, Mike, Keiko and Arnel.

"You will be doing your jobs now. Keiko there are menus in the kichen, the principal wants you to prepare them. Mike there are some piles of ply woods in the back yard, we need a measure for a huge picture frame. Haruka, some students in the garden are picking flowers I want you to discipline them. Arnel go with Haruka, she might need your help. Everything is in order now you may leave." She continued.

"Geeezzz, Ayaka is bossy when it comes to events like this." Keiko whispered to Haruka.

"I couldn't agree more." She replied.

They didn't know that Ayaka has strong hearing.

"What was that???" Ayaka demanded.

"  
Uhhh… Nothing! Nothing!!" Keiko said as she dashed out of the room with Mike, Arnel and Haruka.

Ayaka continued on talking. Mikan was so bored, she decided to twiddle her thumbs and think of what will happen in the Alice Festival.

'_I hope there are lots of howalons in the festival. Maybe Ayaka won't agree to this idea?? Would she?? I mean I know she is nice and all but she might forget…." _Mikan jumped from her seat as she was shook by Ayaka continuously.

"MI-CHAN! MI-CHAN! ARE YOU THERE?? HELLO??" Ayaka waved her hands in front of Mikans face.

"What…what???" Mikan looked around.

"Hey are you back to reality or are you still in dream world??" Ayaka said shaking Mikans shoulders again.

"Oh, hey. So now what?" Mikan said ignoring her.

"Well I need to discuss something with you Mi-chan, It's about your duty. Regarding your duty, you are a stock supplier are you not?? Well a stock supplier needs to go back and forth what I mean is from plaza to school and school to plaza. You may also need to go from store to store. I was wondering if you could handle it all by yourself??" Ayaka asked her with concern on her face.

"I mean I could get someone to help you like Mike or an of the students here. I'm just concerned you might get lost because the plaza is huge. There are some places that are not yet explored by me and the people around this place. Even I who has been studying here for 9 years has not yet memorized the place." Ayaka continued.

Mikan noticed all of her concern and patted her back for comfort.

"Don't worry Aya-chan. No one will dare hurt Mikan Sakura. Besides I'm the top student of the D.A class. I'm sure I'll be safe. If I ever get lost I have my phone with me always right?? I'll make sure I'll not make you worry. So please understand I can do this by myself." Mikan said with a smile leaving the room.

"Anyways, I gotta go. While you were chatting Keiko needs some help with the ingredients on the kitchen. Ja Ne Aya-chan!!" Mikan grinned as she waved good bye.

"I hope you are right Mi-chan. I hope you are." Ayaka said staring at the door which has just closed.

Mikan went to the kitchen to find Keiko in panic.

"Kei-chan!! Tell me what you need!!" Mikan said.

"Alright finally you are here! I need two packs of baking soda, a box of flour, carton of milk, bunch of celery, a piece of a Spanish bread and a bunch of spinach." She said writing all she had said to a piece of blank paper.

"Okay, I'll use my teleportation alice to get there." Mikan said ready to use her alice.

"Wait! Mi-chan you have time limit on this. 2 hours is the maximum or else the food I'm making will be burned." Keiko reminded her.

"Sure Kei-chan no problem!" Mikan said as she disappeared.

Mikan teleported in the center of the plaza which she had seen a grocery store the last time they came here. She panicked and then finally found the grocery store. When she got in, she grabbed a basket and started looking for the things that Keiko wanted her to buy.

She was done in a matter of minutes. She headed for the cashier as she took out her wallet.

"258 Rabbits please," The cashier said. Mikan took out a 500 Rabbit bill out of her wallet then the cashier quickly gave the change back to her. She stormed out of the room which made the grocers sweat drop.

She stopped and checked the time and sweat dropped. Because she noticed that she had only wasted 15 minutes.

'_It's better to be there early than late,'_ She thought. She began to run again. When she spotted a shop with interesting items, she mostly stopped and window shop but when she had nothing to see she mostly slowed down and just take a glance at it.

After 15 minutes of running and window shopping she noticed she bumped in to someone.

"Gomen! I should've look where I was going," Mikan said bowing her head at the person she didn't know.

"It's alright. It's partially my fault." The girl replied.

Mikan looked up to see a girl smiling sweetly.

"Hi there! I'm Narra and you are??" Narra smiled more cutely.

"Mikan. Nice to meet you!" Mikan said as she shook hands with Narra.

"Anyways Mikan, what are you doing here?" Narra asked looking at the bag she was holding.

"Window shopping and buying groceries for my friends," Mikan replied.

"Oh okay. Could you give me a tour?? You see I just came here for the first time and I really don't know which direction I will take to get back to the academy." Narra looked at the two intersections in front of her.

"Are you a new student there Narra?? Because I do happen to study there." Mikan said staring at Narra.

"No I'm not and OMG! You are a student of Alice Academy Philippines??!!" Narra jumped in front of her.

"Yes I am. And I have to get back in an hour. I don't mind hanging around some more or we could go back to the academy if you like?" Mikan said.

"Thanks for the offer but I have to go back to the academy. So come o--!" Narra's voice broke when she heard her friend calling her.

Mikan looked for the voice and saw what Narra was staring at. Her eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't ready for this to happen.

* * *

**Shay: That has to be longer but I'm lazy you know. Well this chapter is kinda like a cliff hanger? I dunno maybe? Well you noticed that I updated early right?? It's because i'm gone for the weekend. The next time I'll be updating is on Saturday 11/21/09 I hope you understand. **

**Mikan: I can't believe what I saw!! I want the next chappie!! See you! Im begging Shay to work on it. Ja Ne!! Don't forget to rate and review!! **


	16. My Duties

**Shay: I'm so lazy am I?? Well I just got back from my retreat and its very tiring. Geeezz**

**Mikan: *cries* Poor Fr. John! He was already 90 yrs. Old!**

**Shay: *pats Mikan* It's alright Mi-chan. Now why don't we go on with the story?? Enjoy!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: My Duties**

**HOTARU'S POV**

That baka girl!! Why the hell she ran off like that?? Now I'm stuck with Anna and Nonoko! Great, just great!

This day was very irritating. We got sent to the Philippines for an event called Alice Festival and we don't even know why. The next thing that happened is that I couldn't go any place with peace. The last is I'm stuck with Anna and Nonoko. They forced me to eat in this fancy restaurant when I said I was tired. Now they ordered a buffet and they said I should eat all of them! How not so nice.

Now I'm all stuffed. I feel utterly bloated. Damn! I hate that food!

"Hotaru we're going to the bathroom. Want to come??" Nonoko asked me standing up with Anna.

'_Perfect timing,'_ I thought.

"No thanks, I'm still full because of what you did," I pointed at them while gritting my teeth.

"Errr…Okay…*giggles nervously* We're going now. Please stay here and help your self for some more food." She said dragging Anna who's face is confused. I checked If they were truly gone and out of my sight. I rested for five minutes to avoid having my appendix removed. Then I walked through the doors of the restaurant.

'_Safe at last,' _I looked for a bench far away from the restaurant. It was already 10 minutes since I left that damn restaurant. I am sure that Anna and Nonoko are racing to find me right now. I sat down and rested there for a moment. It's a shame I left my BAKA gun there at the hotel, the thing I don't do EVER. But they said that they will remove my laboratory back home If I don't leave it behind. It's really a shame. Not to enjoy my peace I---

"There she is!!! Get her Anna!!" I was disturbed by the two. The good thing is I rested for about 30 minutes and that means I could run without damaging my self. The bad thing is that I was being chased around by the two bakas. I felt adrenaline rush through me. It's like forcing me to run but I did run. They chased me through the park, the play ground and the other side of the plaza. After 10 minutes of running and running I looked back and saw that the two was still chasing me like maniacs. It was then that I heard Anna shout someone's name.

"Narra!!! Get Hotaru!!!" Anna shouted panting so hard. I guess they found the other baka I was finding. I turned my head to see her but she was in front of me with someone behind her. She was with someone but I couldn't see the face. I could only see the body. Then Narra grabbed my wrist to prevent me from running again. I glanced at my wrist then at the person standing behind her. Her back was facing the back of Narra and she was somewhat whispering something.

'_Alice of telepathy, how nice.' _I thought. I stared at Narra and tried to pull my hand but her grip was strong and it kinda hurts?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan looked for the voice and saw what Narra was staring at. Her eyes widened in surprise. She wasn't ready for this to happen. All she heard was some familiar voice then her watch rang.

'_Gosh! Why did this stupid watch rang?? I have 1 hour left! Guess I better contact Keiko and use an excuse to stay until I only have 10 minutes left.' _Mikan thought ready to use her Alice of Telepathy.

'_Hey Kei-chan?? Can you hear me??'_Mikan thought. She had to concentrate since they have a total distance of 1 kilometer from each other.

'_Yes, I can hear you Mi-chan. Where are you?? You only have 1 hour left before the food burns. Please hurry up!' _Well here goes the excuse…

'_Sorry, Kei-chan. There Is a long queue here in the market so I'll just promise I'll be there five minutes before the food gets burned. Okay??'_Mikan smiled for a bit and she seemed to fall for the excuse.

'_Okay, Mi-chan. But be sure to keep that promise. I don't want the headmaster to scold me for being late. Oh well, Bye!!' _Then she turned off her alice. Speaking of alice, where's Narra??

"Hey Narra, listen I'm going to—"Mikan was turning around then this time she couldn't move because of shock and fear.

Those familiar faces. An image of Hotaru showed up in her head as well as Anna and Nonoko. The four girls that were in front of her turned their full attention towards her. Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko's eyes widened in surprise. Narra noticed this and began to look confused.

"M—Mi—Mika—Mikan!!" Anna managed to choke out. Hotaru and Nonoko still stayed silent and surprised.

**HOTARU'S POV**

What right action to do?? Greet her?? Slap her?? Smile?? Say her name?? Stay silent and cool?? What??!! I'm so confused right now. I have so many questions to ask her! I don't know what to do!!

**MIKAN'S POV **

"Anna, Hotaru, Nonoko…" I too managed to choke out. Then a sudden pain burst out through my head.

'_No! The memories I worked hard to forget… All came back with just a simple glance at their faces. My head…It hurts badly…' _I thought falling down to my knees. I held my head steady and I tried to calm down. But I just can't.

'_God, why now??' _I asked my self. I could feel several footsteps coming towards me then a hand grabbed my shoulders and all I could see was nothing but pitch black darkness.

**NORMAL POV**

Anna, Narra, Hotaru and Nonoko all panicked when she got down from her knees. They went by her side then tried to calm her down but it was too late. She already fainted. They tried to touch her again but this time they can't come any closer.

A barrier of wind suddenly appeared between them and Mikan. Surprised by the sudden appearance of the barrier, Narra tried to track from whom it came from and succeeded in a matter of seconds. Narra glanced at the bushes behind Mikan. There sat a boy with an uneasy face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Mike shouted making Narra switch to battle mode.

"Why?? We're her friends from the past! She knows us!" Hotaru shouted back making him switch to battle mode also.

"You made her remember. You made her remember 'him'. She was all happy before you showed up and ruined it again!" Mike then began to form a sword using his wind alice.

"Ugh…Stop the noise will you Mike?? It's fine to remember. It just brought up the bad memories I had. My head hurts." Mikan said nullifying every alice that was being used. Mike's sword disappeared but still he did not take his eyes of Narra.

"Don't worry. Narra-chan, will you help me up? The floor is cold." Mikan continued trying to stand up.

Narra helped her up then Mikan smiled.

"Thanks," Mikan said.

"No problem??" Narra said also finally breaking the staring contest between Mike and her.

"Now introductions. Everybody this is Mike. He's my partner in my class. Mike this is Narra, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Best friends from the past except Narra. We just met." Mikan said.

"What?? Mi-chan you never told me you, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko were bff's!!" Narra relaxed then returned back to her normal self.

"Yes, we were!" Mikan said grinning and putting her hand on Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko's shoulders. All of them except Hotaru were giving a peace sign.

Mike was dumb founded. He never actually thought that Mikan can recover so easily.

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_

Mikans watch rang and rang. She then noticed then began to panic.

"Oh Crap!! I forgot! I got to have these groceries back to Kei-chan!" Mikan shouted making all of her friends except Mike confused.

"Oh right. Kei-chan is my bff here. Come on grab on to me! I don't want Kei-chan to scream at me again. Especially you Mike!" Mikan continued. Mike winced at the sound of Keiko screaming. Hotaru, Anna, Mike, Narra and Nonoko grabbed hold of Mikan's hand.

"Okay. One, two, three!" And they teleported to the kitchen.

Mikan and the others appeared on the door of the kitchen. Mikan sighed because she only has 5 minutes to hand these before the food gets burned.

_KNOCK…KNOCK…_

Mikan knocked then skipped towards Keiko to hand over what she bought. The others trailed behind.

"Oh finally Mi-chan! And who's this??" Keiko said pointing at the others except Mike who just left because he can't stand being around with girls.

"Everybody this is Keiko. She's one of my best friends in my class. Kei-chan this is Narra, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. Best friends from the past except Narra. We just met." Mikan said.

"Hi there, Kei-chan!!" They all said except Hotaru who just waved hello.

"Ummm… Kei-chan can I ask a favor??" Mikan asked twiddling her thumbs.

"Can you entertain my friends for an hour or two? Rey said that he need to meet up with me today." Mikan said.

"Sure! I would love to!" Keiko said as she stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Thanks! And you might want Anna to help you. She loves cooking." Mikan said as she left the room.

"Who's Rey??" Hotaru asked her.

"The instructor in the Dangerous Ability class," Keiko said. Anna was now grating the cheese while stirring the noodles. Then Hotaru walked way without saying anything else.

'_What a weird friend she has.' _Keiko thought.

Mikan was in the office of Rey. They were talking about something Important.

"Regarding the Alice Festival, there is a contest being held on the last day. It's an Alice duel. As your instructor and you being the number 1 top student in my class, I want you to participate in it. All you have to do is fight someone in another school which you have heard that is Gakuen Alice. You will be fighting someone there and the someone whom I am talking about still I don't know. So please, I want you to prepare yourself in the following days and get ready on the last day. There will be another meeting the day before the fight. In that day, I will explain to you the rules and all that is need-to-know about it." Rey said. This has been the longest thing he had ever said since she came here and Mikan was dumb founded by that.

"WHAT!!???" She screamed so loud that everyone seemed to hear it.

"You are now dismissed, Mi-chan!" Rey said smiling and waving goodbye.

**At the Kitchen**

"_WHAT!!???" _Keiko heard someone scream and she was sure it had to be Mikan.

"Oh dear, I guess Rey did tell her about it." Keiko thought.

* * *

**Somewhere In the school…**

"_WHAT!!???" _ Boy#1 and 2 heard.

"Hey that sounded like Narra!" Boy#2 said.

"Ignore it. I'm sure she is just freaking out. Maybe Hotaru is doing it again." Boy #1 said to boy #2.

"As you say it, _Natsume_…"

* * *

**Shay: Another chapter complete!**

**Natsume: Why do I have to be in this story??**

**Shay: Duh! *points at pairings***

**Natsume: Tch. Fine**

**Mikan: Please rate and review!! Okay…Now the next chapter will be exciting! We get to be crowded in the class room! See ya!!**


	17. A game of Hang Man

**Shay: Another chapter has been made especially for you people!! This will be one funny day.**

**Mikan: What a day!! I ate too many!**

**Natsume: Great, now you'll get fat!]**

**Mikan: Mou, Natsume your are so mean to me always! *walks out***

**Natsume: Who cares if I'm mean to you?? *walks out also***

**Shay: *sigh* Those two are always fighting. Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: A game of Hangman**

As Mikan walked slowly to the kitchen, she was pondering about something important. Well, not really important.

'_If Hotaru and the guys are here, I suspect thet '__**he**__' _is indeed here also_. Well I really don't know if I love_ '_**him' **__anymore. It has been a year since I last saw him. I wonder how he is?? I guess I better speak to Hotaru about it.' _Mikan thought sighing heavily as she went inside the kitchen.

"Hey you guys, I'm back. Hotaru can I speak with you in a moment?? I have a question to ask and a favor to ask. Please??" Mikan said turning at Hotaru.

Hotaru being the silent type just nodded her head in approval. Narra and the others just continued working on their dish. Hotaru silently walked out the door and followed Mikan.

"How is he??" Mikan asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Fine but somewhere in his eyes I suspected he still has a bit of sadness. I mean it." Hotaru said without emotion.

"Thanks, Hotaru. About the favor I was going to ask, I need you to do this okay?? It's very important." Mikan shook her head.

"Spit it out," Hotaru exclaimed.

"Fine," She sighed then continued. "I want you to not tell him about this. I want him to find out by himself. Please, Hotaru I want you to promise me that you won't tell me I'm here. Please??" Mikans face became serious with a hint of agony in them.

"Fine, but that will cost you 1000 rabbits." Hotaru said.

"You haven't changed at all! And please pass the favor to the others. I'll be going now!" Mikan handed her a 1000 rabbit bill which made Hotarus eyes turn to dollar signs. Then Mikan ran away waving goodbye.

Mikan skipped gracefully towards her class room. Today has bee a very nice day for her. Lot's of fun stuff happened today. She had some bonding moment with her friends too.

She banged the door loudly which made everyone to look at the place where the sound came from. Mikan walked in gracefully with a gleaming smile.

"Konichiwa!!" She said sitting down on her seat.

"Konichiwa, Sakura-san/Mikan-chan!" Everyone replied except for two people which is Mike and Arnel.

Then the class became noisier again. When Mr. Niler came in they all wore nothing but shocked faces.

'_I thought there were no classes?? What is he doing here??'_ Is what of the students most thought of. They sighed hoping that it would not be another sermon coming from Mr. Niler.

"Okay, now you I'm sure you have noticed that I'm here and most of you thought I would be giving lessons today huh??" The class sweat dropped anime-style then nodded their heads in approval.

"Wrong! I'm here to wish you good luck and have fun during the festival the next week. I have seen that you have been doing such good jobs on your assigned tasks and jobs. Congratulations! Now I've said all I wanted to say. Free time!" He said walking out of the classroom.

Then Ayaka, Mikans most dear friend and the class representative stood up and went t o the board to discuss something.

"Okay, listen up! Today we're going to have a break and have fun! It's a reward for all of your hard work! Now here are the details. We are going to play hang man like last year but this time it's different." Ayaka grinned. It was so obvious that she was planning something mad.

"Unlike every other year, we will play with a theme." She continued.

"…And the theme is CRUSHES and only the boys will play and the girls will listen." Then she again grinned evilly in front of everybody.

"WHAT??!!! NO!! YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO CONFESS??!!" All of the boys said except for Mike who just stared at her wide-eyed.

"Yes," Ayaka answered.

"YES LIKE YES???!!" They shouted once again.

"Yes, really I mean it. All of you form a line will you??" Ayaka's face turned very serious then she pointed at a spot where the boys will form a line.

"Yes, Ayaka-san," The boys sighed and then stood up including Mike. Since Mike wasn't very interested, he was at the last while his best friend Arnel is at the opposite side which means he is the first one to go.

"Okay the mechanics of the game is: (1)We girls will be asking random stuff about school and you guys will answer. If you answer it correctly you will sit down." Ayaka said. "(2) If you are incorrect, you will tell your crush in front of the class and no excuses. (3) You will have to answer a full word instead of dictating all the letters of the alphabet. That way we can learn both academic and durability."Ayaka continued.

"Is it clear??" Ayaka made sure because the boys in her class are very inattentive.

"Yes, ma'am!!" All of them replied.

"We'll start! First of is Arnel!" Ayaka said. Without any interest, Mikan sat on her chair and ignored the game they were playing so she just ate her lunch.

Ayaka grabbed a chalk and an eraser then she drew 10 broken lines.

"Your question is: What is the other term for iron found in blood??" Ayaka said smiling.

Arnel hesitated before answering. "Uhhh…Electrical??" Arnel answered. He decided to answer full word so it wouldn't take much time.

"Nope!" Ayaka drew the head of the stickman.

"Technology??" The body of the stick man…

"Manganese??" The right arm…

"Scientists??" The left arm…

"Okay I give up!! I don't know anything about it!" Arnel shouted. Ayaka grinned evilly as she drew all of the body parts of the stick man.

"Now, your crush is…???" Ayaka said smiling widely.

"Shirley Molera!" Arnel said out loud while blushing an infinite shade of red. The class was shocked so they moved on. Some of the boys failed and said their crushes out loud in front of the whole class room. They also had blushed just like Arnel. Some was permitted to seat down because they answered right. It's a shame that one of the most cutest boys in class was one of the smartest. Some of the boys had their own crushes In the classroom and it made both boy and girl blush and shame to those who got rejected immediately after they confessed. A lot of their classmates pitied them so they went to comfort. The game actually took a long time to finish it was already 2 hours and it finally came to the last boy which you know who is Mike.

After all that time Mikan was still eating her lunch on her table. She mostly stared and forgot about her food so she is still not finished.

"Now Mike care to join us??" Ayaka said making Mike shiver.

"Your question is:" Ayaka stopped when she saw Haruka wink. She winked back. "What is TFE??" Ayaka smiled at him because she knew that Mike couldn't answer this one.

'_Crap!! I totally forgot! Damn this game!!' _A vein popped out of Mikes head. He just considered to give up to let this stupid game finish.

He sighed then made up his mind to give up. "I give up," He said with courage. He actually isn't the type of person to give up and loose.

"Nice choice," Haruka said giving Mike a devilish smile that made him shiver once more.

"Now your crush??" Ayaka said doing the same thing as Haruka did.

He blushed madly then answered, _"Sakura Mikan…" _He said out loud.

* * *

**Shay: Yay!! It's done!**

**Mikan: Im tired…**

**Shay: And I just read Chapter 123 of Gakuen Alice today!! It was soo sad!! Natsume kissed Mikan on the head! EEEKK!!**

**Mikan: I'm sleepy…**

**Shay: I wish there was more time to write but I have to go too. Bye people!**

**Mikan: I'm day dreaming again…**


	18. The Festival

**Shay: Whew! Okay now the Alice Festival starts here. I worked hard for this :))**

**Mikan: Go Shay!!**

**Shay: Thank, Mi-chan! How's the fight with Natsume going??**

**Mikan: Oh he's so lazy to continue it so yeah…**

**Shay: Maybe he's just afraid of you?? Yeah right! Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice :)) **

**Mikan: Maybe but I don't really think so… Thanks for the reviews!! Let's start!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: The Festival **

"_Sakura Mikan…" _Mike said the two words with strong courage. The whole class eyes widened in shock and they were very surprised except for certain people. Ayaka, Haruka and Arnel just held their thumbs up to him with a smile. Luckily Keiko was able to hear what Mike said. She just finished cooking and entertaining Mikans friends.

As for Mikan, she was drinking her water when Mike suddenly said her name. Then she spitted out the water in her mouth. She was calm at first and she was able to wipe her mouth with a napkin. But after a few seconds of doing that she exploded.

"YOU SAID WHAT??!" She shouted standing up from her seat and blushing madly. Mike rubbed the back of his head then answered again. "Mikan Sakura…" Mike said regaining his cool.

"OMFG!! The so almost-cool Mike had a crush on me??! ! Unbelievable!!" Mikan crossed her arms at him.

"Its true… I did have a crush on you. You don't believe me?? Fine I'll prove it!" Mike rushed forward to Mikan then took her hand. Most of the girls squealed at the scene but almost all of the boys including Mikans fans were planning revenge on Mike. Then he pulled her hand and then it happened.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

Hotaru, Narra, Anna and Nonoko waved goodbye to Keiko as she went inside the classroom. They stared at the closed door for the minute then walked slowly to find Natsume and Ruka.

"This school is amazing!" Anna commented with gleaming eyes. She adored every student she met since she got here. Everyone seems so nice.

"I agree and all of them are very courteous." Said Nonoko who smiled at Anna.

Hotaru and Narra just nodded at their comments then went to mind their own business. They have been walking for quite a while and they still haven't found the boys.

"This is very boring you know that?? We've been walking for 30 minutes and still no sign of them. I can't even sense them." Narra yawned. They were walking at the garden now. Flowers bloomed since it was spring time. They sat at the grass to take a rest when suddenly someone boomed.

"_YOU SAID WHAT??!" _Our cheery brunette girl shouted. Hotaru and the others heard this and they quickly stood up and then ran since they knew it was Mikan.

As they ran through the hallways the people who saw them quickly turned their attention and Anna even bumped into someone.

They opened the door panting at different times. And they saw something unexpected.

A certain boy was kissing their brunette on the LIPS!

Hotaru acted immediately. She ran to the two then pushed Mike away from Mikan. Anna then clung to Mikans arm then said something,

"No one dares to kiss our best friend!!" Anna exclaimed making all of the students in the room confused and anxious.

"YOU!!" Mike shouted. Narra grinned evilly so as the others.

"You know each other Mike?? Who are they??" Ayaka stepped in the conversation. Students began to circle around.

"Yes, we know each other. We met him when Mikan was shopping for Keiko." Hotaru said. Mikan, still unable to move from the shock, was just staring.

"Hotaru-chan, what are we going to do now??" Anna asked unclinging to Mikans arms. Nonoko just stared as well as Haruka and Arnel. Narra was writing in a notepad. Maybe using her alice.

"I don't know. Maybe splash water on that baka so she can get back to reality." Hotaru said grabbing a water jug and readying in position and pointing it to Mikan.

"Hotaru!! I'm back, Im back!! See??" Mikan hopefully said. She didn't want to get wet then change clothes. She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Good. I don't want to get all wet because of you," Hotaru put the jug down then went out the room. Students glared after her.

"Come on Mi-chan!" Nonoko said tugging Mikan's arm. Mikan just nodded then went out to follow Hotaru. They left the class leaving Mike, Ayaka Haruka, Arnel and the class dumbfounded.

"You know them Mike??" Ayaka said still staring at the door.

"Yes I know them, why do you ask??" Mike glared at Ayaka.

"I guess we have visitors,"

"What the fuck??!!" Mike panicked immediately thinking about them as they bother him everyday.

"Yes, they are the visitors. This was the thing that Ms. Santiago said to me a while ago." She said.

"Said to you?? Why the hell didn't you tell us??" Mike stood up.

"Micheal Yagami! Watch your words!" Haruka shouted at him. She always hated the fact that Mike was sometimes short-tempered.

Mike tried to calm himself. He didn't want Haruka to get so angry.

"Sorry, you know the fact right??" He said shrugging. The class became too noisy then, all of their class mates continued their business.

Mikan walked through the doors of her dorm. She lied down on her queen sized bed then thought about the festival. She knew she was going to have so much fun.

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

All of the preparing for the festival was finally done. The past couple of weeks were filled with fun and joy but not as much as this day. The Alice festival is currently starting tonight held at the school's backyard.

Mikan prepared for this event. She was so excited to see the fireworks that were going to be held tonight. She prepared her hair which she is going to tie into a pony tail. She also prepared her beloved 7,000 rabbit yukata that she will wear for tonight. It was already 3:00 pm and the Alice Festival starts at 6:00 pm, she grabbed all the things she needed to prepare for Haruka's little set-up event for her friends. Mikan didn't know what it is so she bought what Haruka told her to bring. She turned off the lights then went outside to Haruka's special star room.

She opened the door and found that there stood Ayaka and Keiko in front of her.

"Hi girls, what is all this about??" Mikan said as she stared at the big blue decorated box just in front of Haruka's mirror. There were two combs, curlers and many more things placed on a table near her cabinet. Suddenly her room was very different. It suddenly looks like a parlor and that gave Mikan an idea about this.

"It's a Make over party is it??" Mikan said her face becoming annoyed.

"Yes it is, why don't you love it??" Keiko stepped forward.

"I'm out of here," Mikan faced the door when Ayaka stepped in front of her. Well, the common things that she hated most since she got here was make over parties.

"Oh no you don't," Ayaka said,

"Why??" Mikan crossed her arms waiting for Ayaka's answer.

"Because we have to make you look presentable today," Haruka said getting her comb ready.

"Fine, but just this time only and at certain occasions," Mikan stomped her way to sit in the chair just by the mirror. Just by seconds of sitting down, Haruka combed her brown hair. She looked down because she was afraid of what she'll transform into later.

**5:00 PM**

"I'm finally done!!" Haruka said smiling for victory. She really did her best and her hardest. Now Mikan looks like an angel that descended from heaven.

"Kawaii!!!" Keiko said as she skipped towards Mikan. Keiko did her own make up and she was very cute also.

"You look beautiful Mi-chan!" Ayaka said as she placed her hands on her shoulders. Ayaka too di her own make up. It was simple yet fantastic.

"Look," Ayaka gazed upon herself on the mirror. As Mikan turned her head, she was surprised how good was Haruka at make up.

Mikan's hair was tied into a ponytail just as she expected it to be. Her bangs were slightly covering her eyes. On her face was a pink blush, pink colored lip stick and a slight powder. Also her hair has highlights.

"W-O-W," Mikan spelled it out. All of them smiled.

" Now your make up is done, why don't you wear your 7,000 rabbit yukata??" Keiko said rolling her eyes at the piece of clothing.

"The bath room is right there next to the bed, well go on now. We're changing after you are done." Haruka said grabbing fixing up the things. Mikan nodded then stood up headed for the bathroom. She closed the door quietly.

**5 minutes later…**

Mikan stepped out wearing her beloved 7, 000 rabbit yukata. She looked beautiful and cute at the same time. As she stepped out, Mikan saw that her friends already changed.

Ayaka was wearing a yukata too because her mother was Japanese. Haruka was wearing a dress that went up above her knees. It was made of brown silk and it had a light brown ribbon on the waist to finish it off. Keiko was wearing a Chinese dress. It was red and had little yellow flowers on it. Did I mention that Keiko's hair was tied into one side??

All of the girls looked gorgeous.

A knock was heard on the door. The girls turned their attention to it.

"Can I come in??" Someone said,

"It's Mike, he is with Arnel." Mikan said as she sensed their familiar Auras. Haruka nodded then finally let them come in.

"Come in, Mike!" Haruka shouted.

The door opened slowly revealing Mike and Arnel wearing a black polo, black pants and black shoes. As they faced the girls they blushed.

"Ms. Santiago told us to call for you. They want you to get down there immediately." Arnel said,

"Okay, come now girls we don't want them to be waiting," Keiko exclaimed shrugging.

"Okay," The Three other girls said. They turned off the lights and began to run and being followed by the two boys.

They were in the lobby now and they saw a bunch of their classmates and students. Ms. Santiago was standing on the small stage just near the faculty.

"Calm down everyone! Today, I'd like to congratulate you for succeeding." Ms. Santiago thought for anything more to say but she couldn't.

"Errr…I guess that's it. Oh well you may now have fun. Also all contest participants please prepare. Bye!!" She said as she walked into her office.

Mikan and her friends continued to walk outside.

It was a very beautiful night. Stars were sparkling like diamonds and the moon was full. A perfect night for a very special event.

Mikan walked past the kiosks with her friend by her side. They were absolutely having fun.

"Ummm…I'm gonna take a stroll in the garden for a while 'kay??" Mikan looked at them. She really wanted to see Hotaru now.

"Okay, Mi-chan. But please be careful." They all said except for Mike.

"Ja ne!" She waved goodbye then ran off.

"Ano…Mike, you plan on stalking huh??" Keiko said smirking.

"Why do you always read my mind even if you couldn't??" Mike sighed then followed Mikan. They just stared after him.

Mikan sat on a black garden chair just in the center of the garden. She glanced at the roses and trees that were around her. She sat there for a few minutes until she heard someone by the bushes.

"You know Mike, you are not very good at hiding." Mikan sighed. She was just annoyed of this.

"Sorry… they told me to follow you." Mike fake smiled hoping his excuse would work.

"And you are not good at lying either," Mikan smiled at him.

"Hn…" He just said.

"Why aren't you having fun with the others??" Mikan asked closing her eyes to feel the breeze.

"…" No reply came out from him.

"You're stalking me aren't you??" Mikan smirked at this.

"Geezz…why are all girls reading my mind??" Mike said stomping his way out of the garden.

"Just what I thought…" She smiled at this. Mike was very fun to tease especially when he is in a bad mood.

She sighed then closed her eyes to take a nap.

**5 mins later…**

Mikan was sensing a familiar aura…

'_Oh for heavens sake! Somebody disturbed my peaceful time again'_ She thought as she stood up and looked for Rey who had the aura.

"Come out already!" She hissed just when he appeared out of no where.

"You need to prepare for the battle, black rose." Rey said with in a polite way.

"Alright, finally! I've been waiting for you for an eternity to come here and tell me to prepare," Rey rolled his eyes at the hyperbole. Mikan stood up then went into her room to prepare.

'_I hope this battle turns out to be okay…'_ She thought as she grabbed her mission clothes in her closet, clenching it in her hands.

* * *

**Shay: This is like a girlish chapter!**

**Mikan: I certainly love that yukata my friends bought me!**

**Hotaru: BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan: Ouch! Hotaru!!!**

**Hotaru: Shut up you baka!**

**Shay: *sweat drops* Till chapter 19 you guys! And thanks for the reviews!**


	19. Black Rose

**Shay: I think I'm going to explode!!**

**Mikan: No way!! Why are you going to explode??**

**Shay: Because… I can't believe I made it this far!**

**Mikan: Yep you did make it this far Shay-chan!**

**Shay: Thanks Mi-chan! Recently I just read Blood Moon. It was so awesome! It gave me the courage to write early!**

**Mikan: Well, that's good. Now calm down before you really explode! Disclaimer: Shay doesn't own Gakuen Alice! Thanks and let the story begin! I mean continue…

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Black Rose **

'_I hope this battle turns out to be okay…'_ She thought as she grabbed her mission clothes in her closet, clenching it in her hands. She grabbed her mask then changed inside her huge bath room.

She was done in a matter of minutes, wearing her usual mission clothes. Although she didn't mess up her hairstyle.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Did you know that patience is a virtue??!!" Mikan hissed putting on her mask and knives where it was supposed to be.

"Sorry Black Rose but the competition starts in 10 minutes. Hurry the hell up!!" Rey said calmly at first then his voice became panicked. Mikan opened the door.

"Easy there tiger… I'm not gonna let you down!" She said smirking, "Or maybe I will??" She continued on making him more nervous than usual.

"You should've seen your face!!" Mikan laughed so hard that tears were almost visible in her eyes and her stomach began to hurt.

"Oh shut up! Come on already!" Rey grabbed her hand then pulled her to the field where the event was going to be held.

"First things first! Do not kill your opponent! I know you like to kill and you don't like to lose but I repeat do not kill your opponent!! Or else I'm dead beat by the headmaster," Rey sighed at this.

"Got it! Who is my opponent anyway??" Mikan asked in a cheerful tone.

"Your first opponent is Shiro Neko and you know who that is," Rey said crossing his arms like Narumi does.

"NANI??!! I thought I was going to battle an alice from another school??" Mikan panicked because she was afraid she would hurt him.

"No you two have to battle first then whoever wins will battle the next opponent which is what you are talking about," Rey explained. He frowned slightly because knew that Mike wouldn't hurt Mikan and that will result to Mikan being the winner.

"Like I would loose to that jerk!" Mikan scoffed. Well she already knew that Mike was there drinking water.

Mike spitted the water out just like what Mikan did when he confessed.

"Who're you calling a jerk??!!" Mike demanded,

"You! I already said it didn't I??" Mikan pointed at him then crossed her arms while smiling. Mike slightly blushed but she didn't notice it, or did she??

"Ha! Got you! You blushed you blushed!" Mikan jumped up and down. As for Rey he just stared at the two.

"I did not!" He exclaimed.

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Enough of that!!" Rey stepped in the middle because it looked like they were going to kill each other.

"I just said no killing didn't I??" He explained for the third time. "Continue this fight in 5 seconds. But not here, at the field!" Rey pushed the two out of the tent then cheers were heard from the audiences.

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Sumire, Koko, Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, Ruka and Narra were walking at different places around the backyard where the festival was held. All of them were enjoying the beautiful night and having so much fun but some were bored.

"This is boring!" Natsume chanted,

"Oh cheer up Natsume!" Narra encouraged him but it doesn't seem to work.

"Narra-chan is right Natsume, you should cheer up in fac—" Ruka was broken off by a loud speaker.

"**ATTENTION! THE ALICE COMPETITION IS ABOUT TO START PLEASE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED BUY YOUR TICKETS AT THE FIELD! THANK YOU!" **Someone said.

"I guess it's closely my time eh??" Natsume shrugged,

'_Prepare your self Kuro Neko'_ A voice similar to Persona's said.

"Come on! I have nothing to do anyway," He ran to the field being followed by Narra and Ruka.

"Three tickets please," Ruka said handing a 1,000 rabbit bill to a robot cashier.

"Thank you sir! Please enjoy the show!" The robot said handing three tickets to Ruka and his change.

The three of them went inside and looked for some vacant seats.

"Look! Hotaru-chan is here!" Narra said rushing off to Hotaru.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Don't come near me! Can't you see I'm busy video taping this fight??" Hotaru glared at her.

"Mou, Hotaru you meanie!!" Narra pouted just like Mikan did.

'_Mikan…'_ Natsume thought he looked down and turned to sit next to Narra.

"That girl in the black leather jacket looks familiar," Narra pointed out at the girl who was having a fight.

Natsume looked at the girl and he too familiarized it immediately.

'_That girl… She looks like the one who I thought was her. And that boy, I know him! Shiro Neko huh?? I guess this isn't half bad at all,' _He thought.

"I recall now! I met her already!" Narra exclaimed,

"You did??" All of her companions were shocked,

"Yes, she helped me on a job one night when we were in Japan. I wonder why she is there??" Narra pondered on herself. Then the crowd cheered like the battle was already over.

Natsume returned back to reality then noticd that Shiro Neko had lost to a girl??!! Well, as Kuro Neko himself can't beat Shiro Neko… He did really lost to a girl??

'_This will be one interesting battle we're going to have…Black Rose,' _He stood up then put his mask on. After that he went to the tent next to the one Black Rose was in.

"Perfect timing Kuro Neko," Persona turned around revealing Black Rose shaking hands with Shiro Neko.

"…" He said nothing back,

"Now, prepare yourself, You don't want to lose do you??" Persona said seriously but playfully.

"Like I'd take it, Shut up you hag!" He said making Rey and Shiro Neko look to him,

"My,my what low courtesy you have there Kuro Neko," Rey smirked making Natsume angrier…

"He's right you know, you shouldn't address Persona-sensei like that," Mike said with a smirk,

"Shut up you gay! You aren't my mother to boss me around," Natsume said with a loud voice,

"Now he's what I call a student, Have some respect!" Persona dashed into Shiro Neko's side leaving him alone in his spot.

Mike smirked at this and they didn't even notice that Mikan was eavesdropping on the other side of the tent.

"Here they go again, why does Mike have to lose and me win?? I hate this…" She whispered so that nobody can hear her. She put on her mask gain because the battle to start in any minute. Then Rey called her.

"Black Rose, It's time." He said seriously…

Mikan nodded then followed Rey outside. Again, the crowd cheered for both Mikan and Natsume.

On the opposite side of the field where Mikan was standing, stood Kuro Neko or Natsume with Persona behind him. Mikan on behalf was standing Behind Rey.

"Good luck, Mikan…" He whispered as he dashed of to the stage to watch it there together with Persona and other faculty members.

A gun shot was heard beyond the horizon then the battle started between Natsume and Mikan.

For 10 seconds after the gun shot, they stayed un moving. After that Natsume lighted a fireball in his hand then threw it to Mikan. Before it hit her it quickly disappeared and it was now where to be seen.

Gasps were heard from the audience and Alice Academy's students were happy that Mikan was on their side.

Natsume was surprised but he ignored it. '_Nice trick Black Rose but you won't fool me…'_ He thought while running towards her. Mikan didn't bother to move an inch since the gun shot. She stayed silent and calm.

Natsume again attempted to light a fireball in his hands but failed. He was getting irritated now. So he just used his Taekwondo skills and attempted to punch Mikan in the stomach but she dodged it swiftly and gracefully. For the first time in 10 minutes she moved and took out a knife hidden under her boot then sliced Natsume on the arm.

(**A/N: The fact Mikan didn't notice it was him because Natsume changed his mask the day she left. He changed it because it brings back painful memories that happened between him and Mikan)**

Natsume cursed under his breath. Nobody told him that weapons were allowed. So he tried to take the knife for future use but he again failed. Mikan grabbed his arm and gave him a punch in the stomach and a kick in the butt. Again this battle was getting very irritating…for him. Blood were dripping from his lower lip and he cursed again. '_DAMN this Woman!!' _He thought.

* * *

**HOTARU'S POV**

I glanced at the opposite side of the field where Ayaka, Keiko, Mike, Haruka and Arnel sat. All of them were concentrating on the battle between the two idiots which tried to fight like it's the end of the world. Speaking of which where the heck is Mikan??

"Hey Umenomiya, have you seen Mikan anywhere on the field??" I whispered to Anna softly.

"Sorry Hotaru-chan but the last time I saw her she was sitting in the school's garden hours ago. I really don't know where she is now. Maybe in the bath room perhaps??" She whispered back.

I didn't reply after that because what she said can be true so I just went back to my own business videotaping the two idiots I mentioned earlier. I looked at my right to ask Narra about it but she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**NARRA'S POV**

(A/N: Narra = normal, Other line = _Italics_)

"_Have you gathered up the information about it??"_

"Yes, aunt."

"_Good girl my niece, I need to go now bye!" _

I turned my alice of telepathy off then went back to the field and pretended to look innocent.

**RESUMING THE BATTLE…**

Mikan's back was facing towards him. He tried to use his kick-punch-combo and for the first time succeeded on what he was doing. He kicked Mikan on the leg and Mikan lost her balance immediately and fell of the grass, then Natsume punched her in the face which caused Mikan's nose to bleed. Why?? She sensed an aura.

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

I was looking at him waiting for him to recover to what I did. He absolutely had no clue that I could read his mind. I smiled at this. Seconds and more seconds had passed and he still hasn't recovered.

I glanced at Rey then saw him nod at me.

'_The signal…I guess I need to finish this now." _I sighed at this, the battle didn't even last more than an hour. '_It was fun while it lasted though," _Again I released another sigh. I was about to turn around when another aura was suddenly sensed by me. I looked for it and didn't notice that my opponent already recovered. I was already turning around when…

BAM!!

Something hit me in the leg and in the face. I felt a warm liquid rushing down under my nose. I touched it…

'_Blood… You are gonna pay for this!' _I was about to punch when suddenly a bell was heard.

"Saved by the bell eh??" He said with a grin under his mask.

"Damn that fucking bell!" I gritted my teeth at this and went to Rey for water.

The good thing about this event is we have separate tents. It was good so I could remove my mask off and wipe that slimy gross blood.

Rey handed me a napkin and a bottle of wter. I accepted it both since I needed it. When suddenly the bell rang again.

'_Time to get back in my business…_' I thought throwing the napkin in a near by trash can.

I went outside and waited for the 'go' signal.

"**THE BATTLE BETWEEN KURO NEKO AND BLACK ROSE WILL NOW RESUME…1…2…3 FIGHT!!" **I heard the referee said. I ran towards him but what the fuck??

The two words 'Kuro Neko' ran inside my head and my head started to feel like ouch! I fought the pain and tried to concentrate on fighting but I couldn't right??

As I ran my conscience's voice ran through my head.

'_**It's Natsume Mi-chan…**__' _It said. I fought the pain inside my head again and I tried to speak to myself.

'_Stop saying that name! It's not true. Just shut up!' _This was the moment it started to feel much much worse. I heard no reply so I tried my best again to concentrate on the battle.

The distance around us was just a 20 meters and I could see him clearly smirking. It was now 15 meters…13 meters…10 meters… At this distance I fought the tears and bit my lip as I got closer and closer. It began to drip. I just can't hold it anymore.

At 5 meters I created a water sword and attempt to attack but my body couldn't move after then.

'_I can't move?? What's wrong with me??'_ I thought, He noticed this and I could see a smile plastered on his face. Not a gentle smile but a smile of happiness and victory.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

I saw her run to me with such speed. As she ran I saw a sword beginning to form on her hands, not just a sword but a sword made out of water.

'_How many does this girl have?' _ I ran too much faster than before. We got closer and closer. I prepared and looked at her directly in her eyes. Her Brown hazel orbs looked blank. Then I started to look down until I noticed something sparkle just by her chin.

'_Is that sweat?? I can't believe this girl is already tired. What a weakling, or is she crying??' _I pondered for a moment and smiled evilly. This was it. The moment of truth. I showed my true strength, my capacity and my ability. I tried my hardest. Before hitting her, her brown hazel orbs became sad and I saw tears building up in her eyes.

'_Why??' _I heard her whisper, somehow inside me I got a feeling that this voice was very familiar. I hadn't realized that my body acted unconsciously. I punched her right in front of her face or mask maybe the right word for it.

She looked up at me. Showing signs of hurt, sadness, confusion and pain in her eyes. I looked down at her, I pity her for she was a weak girl.

I looked at Persona who I could see a devilish grin under his mask. I don't know why but I feel that he has something evil in him. A plan that only I could feel.

Then after a few minutes I heard an eerie sound that made me look at the girl whom I beaten up. She was now covered in bruises and injuries.

A man who I knew was Black Rose's instructor came rushing towards me and another kid who I knew was my age came rushing also. But it was too late. The sound continued on and on until…

_CRACK!! _

Something shattered like glasses. I could hear sounds of a soft thud and someone shouting a familiar name.

"MIKAN!!" The boy my age shouted…

'_Mikan?? It couldn't be…' _ My eyes widened and I intended to look down to see the girl again but one thought came to my mind before I did that.

'_It couldn't be that the mask was the one who broke.' _I looked down and found her lying unconscious on my feet. Strands of hair were covering her face so I can't see her clearly. I brushed it off hoping it would not be her. I was wrong… It was her… The girl I first loved and the girl who changed my life lying there unconscious because of…me. Now I know why the word Philippines is familiar. Because it was found in the letter that she left me. Now I regret everything I've done.

"Are you happy now??" The boy my age said as she carried her bridal style. I felt jealousy crept over me.

"…" I said nothing in reply.

"Don't play dumb on me Kuro Neko… I knew you smiled before you hit her and…I know that you are Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan's first love." He said as he glared at Mikan.

That voice was so familiar and an Image of the owner appeared in my mind,

"Shiro Neko is it??" I said coldly just as usual but more tougher and filled with emotion this time.

"You got that right Hyuuga… and from now on if I ever see you near her you are dead!" He shouted then went off the opposite direction to go to the hospital.

Now all I want to do is to kill myself…

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Ayaka, Haruka, Arnel and Keiko as well as Hotaru, Narra, Anna, Nooko and all of Mikan's friends stared in horror as they saw the Black Rose's mask brake.

The audience gasped and stared with wide eyes as it broke. It revealed there girl Mikan. The one who changed everybody's lives as stated by Natsume.

Ayaka, Haruka, Keiko and Arnel being the bestest friends of Mikan ran to follow Mike and help him get Mikan to the hospital. All of them were enveloped with concern.

Narra being Natsume's replacement to Mikan ran to him and tried to calm him down. But how??

Natsume clenched his fists then the temperature began to rise. He ran his way onto Persona with uncontrollable anger.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me it was her who I will battle?!" He shouted at him…

"It was destined to be Kuro Neko…" Persona said in a calm voice that made everyone shocked.

'_Why the heck does this man act so cool when he knew already happened…'_ Almost all of the audience thought.

"Destined your damn face!" He exclaimed.

"You want to know why??" Persona smirked now. His evil aura began to circle around him.

"Just fucking tell me!!" Natsume demanded. Using all his might and breath.

"_It's all part of the plan…"_ Persona said with a very serious face.

* * *

**Shay: Okay, I did my best here!**

**Mikan: Wow! A chapter this long is finished by you in one day??**

**Shay: I told you I got inspired by some great authors…**

**Mikan: Great work Shay-chan!!**

**Shay: Thanks! Please rate and review!! For the past five days I haven't updated this is my payment. I hope you like it!**

**Mikan: Till chapter 20 you guys!! Oh I can't wait what's going to happen to me!**

**Shay: *sweat drops* Eh??**


	20. Unexpected

**Shay: Again I'm answering reviews! **

**JeZrA-Amutlover110 – Really?? Well nothing actually came on my mind but that idea…**

**Mikan: Disclaimer: Shay doesn't own Gakuen alice. See you in the end of this chapter!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Unexpected**

"_It's all part of the plan…"_ Persona said with a very serious face.

"What pl—" But it was too late already. Persona already disappeared before he could even ask. He stared in the spot in where he stood just a few minutes ago then hissed. He stomped away leaving his worried friends alone.

He jumped from tree to tree without his mask on. He actually didn't care if anyone sees him. When he reached the Alice Hotel, he immediately went to his hotel room then lied on his bed thinking about what he had done.

He closed his eyes and remembered her unconscious face.

'_Mikan…' _He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**MEANWHILE…**

Mike ran to the hospital as fast as he could. He didn't actually know why but he had the feeling it was right. While running, he sometimes would glance at her peaceful unconscious face. It even made him smile a bit.

He glanced at the two glass elegant double doors of the hospital. He walked slowly on the porch steps then someone grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you…" Someone with a cold voice said. Mike turned around and saw one of Mikan's friends that he truly hated.

"What are you doing here??" He pointed at Hotaru with an annoyed face.

"Baka! I just told you didn't I?? Are you deaf?" Hotaru asked with a playful look.

A nerve popped out of Mikes head. He just continued walking then pushed the door open with Mikan in his hands. Nurses surrounded Mikan and took her to lie down in a hospital bed. They said that she needs an X-ray and a check up, but Mike didn't understand anything so he just nodded.

"You really are an Idiot huh?" Hotaru stood beside him. She smiled evilly then continued "It's obvious that you didn't understand anything what the Nurse said." She said smirking.

Mike was ready to run and hit her now…_'of all things why could it be she to come with me??' _He thought as he swayed his fist. But too bad for him…

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

It hit him in the head. It was really a miracle that he didn't fell unconscious like Mikan.

Hotaru left him alone then. She was walking with a nurse heading to Mikans hospital room.

'_I guess you have a rival in love…Hyuuga'_ She thought as she walked in the room.

**MIKANS POV**

The darkness surrounded me awfully. I couldn't move or speak. All I could do was feel the things around me.

It was so obvious that I fainted and was lying in the grass unconscious. Some would even think I'm dead.

I felt a hand with a familiar touch. I felt as the wind touched my face gently lifting me up. Then I could feel running. I hear breathing, gasps, banging of doors and some kind of wheels?? Geeezz… people are so panicky these days and over reacting.

I also felt a soft cushion on my back. I suppose I'm on a bed. With that I fell off to sleep.

As I drifted I dreamed…

The darkness that suddenly surrounded me became a light coming from the sun. Instead of floating into infinite space, I was walking on a grassy field of flowers nothing to see but the mountains and the beautiful view. No buildings, no pollution and especially the place was full of peace. I sat down while enjoying the view and feeling the wind as it passes through me.

I closed my eyes to enjoy it more but an eerie sound disrupted it. I immediately opened my eyes to see what it was. And there stood a building on one of the other mountains. I was confused then. I shook my head then I felt the ground shaking. Buildings grew around me and I could hear honks and horns coming from cars. I hear every single word that the people around me were saying. Because of annoyance I closed my eyes and calmed down. After a few seconds I opened them again. They revealed a city. I was standing in the middle of a highway. Suddenly I heard a car rushing towards me. I didn't know what to do but before it hit me somebody shook me. And there I saw Hotaru's face.

"Wake up you BAKA!!" Hotaru whispered with enough voice. I glanced around me. The room was white and I was on a bed just as I suspected.

"What??" I asked her tiredly.

"What is happening to you??" She answered with a questioning look.

I covered my face with my hands. I could feel wetness on my face. I guess I never noticed or felt that I was sweating so hard.

"Nothing," I answered coldly just when the door opened revealing a nurse.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are currently over 5 minutes ago. I suggest that you leave Ms. Sakura to rest," The nurse said. It was so obvious that she was irritated with her job.

"I see, alright. See you tomorrow Mikan." Hotaru said as she grabbed her backpack on the nearby chair then went outside.

I sighed as I lied down on the hospital bed once again. The room was dark indeed. The only thing that was giving off some light was the open window which Hotaru left unknowingly.

I was bored actually. I glanced around her to see if there was anything to do or eat. Luckily I found a remote inside the drawer of the bed side table. I pushed a random button on the top left section of the remote. A bright light suddenly appeared in front of me. I switched the channels of the newly discovered television in front of her.

I glanced at the clock beside the bed then shook her head.

'_2:00 am in the morning, 4 hours since Hotaru left. I guess nobody is awake now. That is why there is no good late night show on,'_ I thought as I turned on the lamp beside me then turned off the television. I grabbed my backpack and began taking out every single thing that was in it. In my hospital bed laid down a ponytail, my laptop, two books, my math homework, a pen, an alice control device, my jewelries and a piece of paper. I switched on my laptop to do some work but then I heard footsteps on the grass outside my window. I stopped whatever I was doing then observed the footsteps once more.

I took the covers off me then grabbed a knife on my boot. I stood up then went on the wall beside the window to take a glance at who was doing that.

It was coming closer now…closer and closer every second. I got ready then clenched the knife with my own hands then looked down the window to see who it was.

I took a step back then dropped then threw the knife on the other side of the wall causing it to stick like a dart.

I sat down on my bed again then closed my eyes.

"What are you doing here??" I said using the coldest voice I could ever produce.

* * *

**Shay: Okay this chapter may seem like boring… **

**Mikan: Nah! It's okay!**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: *nods***

**Shay: Thanks guys! Anyways please review and sorry again for the late update… Im too lazy as I said…See you in the next chapter!**


	21. Visit

**Shay: Geezzz…I'm so tired xD**

**Mikan: Why? It's early in the morning.**

**Shay: You mean 2:00 AM in the morning. I can't sleep I don't know why…**

**Mikan: Cheer up Shay! Here I'll do the Disclaimer: Shay does not own Gakuen Alice! There I said it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 21: Visit**

**MIKANS POV**

"What are you doing here??" I said using the coldest voice I could produce.

He stared at me with apologetic eyes. Observing me was like a total nuisance.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare??" I crossed my arms annoyingly still he didn't take his eyes off me.

"…." Still no reply came out from his mouth.

"Learn to talk will you?? I'm going to sleep. Now if you'll excuse me…" I grabbed the covers of the hospital bed once more then tucked in. I pretended to close my eyes then drift to sleep when suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulders.

I looked up at him waiting for at least one word to come out from his damn mouth. Gosh! It was already 3 AM why do you have to visit now??

"Hi…" He said. His bangs were now covering his hurt face.

"Is that all you have to say??" I asked. This is really getting annoying. I feel like hitting someone right now.

"Wait…Mikan…look—It's—Why do you have to train and leave me alone??" He said clenching his fists. I never seen him so angry before well better calm down too before I explode like a maniac.

"I told you in the letter right?? It was for you and my friends sake. It's for all of you. Now after months I was gone I find out your hitting on another girl?? What a way to returns someone's feelings back. You know I never really knew why I fell in love with you in the first—" Then suddenly I felt the urge to cover my mouth. After all those talking I never realized that tears were strolling down my face. I looked down disappointed and hurt. I heard a tiny little foot steps approaching me. Then he suddenly grabbed both of my shoulders with his bare hands. He shook me like I was a toy.

"What?? Your talking nonsense Mikan!! Ask Imai and the others they know all about it!!" He shouted at me but only with enough voice that it wasn't heard outside the room.

"Let go of me, Natsume!" I shouted back. He shook me again. His hands were quivering, sending vibrations deep into my bones.

"Are you insane Mikan!! I never loved anyone but you! Can't you understand?" He said more calmly now. A pain of sadness rushed through me.

Tears continued to stroll down my cheeks. I can't handle the pain anymore. The sadness, the memories I want to just die now!

"Damn it Mikan!! Then what about you?? Your relationship with Shiro Neko?? My rival in all my missions?? You cheated on me too!!" He charged right back at me.

I slapped him on the face panting heavily then went down on my knees cursing.

"Don't talk to my friends like that!! I never had any relationship with him! I admit it that he has feelings for me but I didn't return it back because I want to see you again after 2 years and be with you forever. But you cheated on me Natsume! You were the one who cheated!! How could you??" I said between my unbreakable sobs and cries.

"And what proof do you have to prove that I cheated on you??" Natsume asked calmly.

"I saw you on top of Narra-chan!" I shouted but just as I said earlier not too much.

I could see it in his face. Shock, Anger, Fear and panic. I see that he hesitated before answering.

"It was accidental…" He said…

"Huh?" I looked up confused about what he said.

"I said it was accidental…" He repeated once more. I sat frozen at my pace. I just stared at him like an idiot drooling over a piece of candy.

He walked lightly heading towards the door at a slow pace.

'_What should I do?? God…please help me now! I knew it. Just at the tone of his voice proves that he is not lying. Shit!'_ I thought still dumbfounded.

"I'll give you time to think about it…" Natsume said as he twisted the door knob to open the door. When I saw this happening, adrenaline rushed through me. In a matter of seconds, I was able to stand up and grab his arm.

"There is no need to wait…A—Apology accepted," I managed to say with confidence.

I looked up at his smiling face. Wait! Him smiling?? W-O-W,

He grabbed my arm then pulled me into a tight, warming hug. I was struck at first but I returned it back.

"I knew you'll forgive sometime," He said as he released me and caressed my face with his right hand. Then He looked up and stared at the clock on my bed side table.

"Time flew fast…" I said wiping away the traces of tears that was left on my face.

He nodded then stared at the open window, "I guess I have to go now," He sighed then continued, "Those damn doctors will be awake soon…" He then walked over the window, waved a hand to say goodbye then jumped out of it.

I sighed to, a sigh of relief. A lot of things happened and the Alice Festival won't end until the next 3 weeks. I sat down on my hospital bed then stared at the open window which Natsume had jumped off.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I panicked when I heard the knock on the door. I quietly tucked in and pretended to sleep. The door opened then closed immediately. I guess some doctors are on duty early in the morning. Of course why wouldn't it be?? This is a hospital for crying out loud. But the question that keeps repeating on my head was so concerning. Was it a doctor?? Because it had a familiar aura.

* * *

**MIKES POV**

I was heading towards Mikans room at 3 AM. Well the good news is they let me in 'cause I was Mikan's partner. Well that doesn't concern it.

Knowing Mikan she'll probably be awake at a time like this so I decided to visit her. Only one more door and I'm there but when I heard a shouting boys voice that I was sure it was coming from Mikans hospital room.

"_Damn it Mikan!! Then what about you?? Your relationship with Shiro Neko?? My rival in all my missions?? You cheated on me too!!" _An awfully familiar voice said. I waited for Mikan's reply but all I heard was a slap??

"_Don't talk to my friends like that!! I never had any relationship with him! I admit it that he has feelings for me but I didn't return it back because I want to see you again after 2 years and be with you forever. But you cheated on me Natsume! You were the one who cheated!! How could you??" _ I gritted my teeth at this. My chance of getting her is decreasing so I need to move fast.

And I noticed. Natsume?? I knew that name. The name of my rival in love and in missions. He is commonly known as Black Cat or Kuro Neko. Breaking away from the thought I listened more carefully.

"_It was accidental…"_ I heard Natsume say with a hint of sadness in his voice. Great I missed a great part in this.

"_Huh?"_ I heard Mikan question him. Then he repeated what he said earlier. What a boring show. I know that she'll never forgive him.

Then I heard footsteps coming closer to the door. I decided to run but when it stopped I stopped panicking also.

Silence…

"_I'll give you time to think about it…" _He said and I saw the knob turning. Okay! I'm panicked now. What the heck should I do??

"_There is no need to wait…A—Apology accepted," _I heard her say with enough confidence. What the fuck!?? I thought wrong?? I felt a fang of jealousy sprang over me. Then I clenched my fists to control my temper of bursting. I hadn't noticed that there was silence. Maybe he was out already?? I decided to knock 3 times to warn her that somebody is outside.

I slowly opened the door revealing a fake sleeping Mikan and a trace of a faint scent that was hovering around where I was standing. Not just any scent but Hyuuga's scent. It wasn't a dream after all, It was true.

* * *

**Shay: Dun…Dun…Dun…Dun!!**

**Mikan: W-O-W**

**Shay: This chapter is so cheesy! But I like it *thumbs up***

**Mikan: Agree, but my acting was so cruel!**

**Shay: Are you defending him Mi-chan?? Anyways thanks for the past reviews!! Now I bring you this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Mikan: No I wasn't!!**


	22. The Dare and the Plan

**Shay: Wow rook me so long to update…anyways thanks to all the past reviews people! You really inspire me **

**Mika: Yeah! We got like almost 20 reviews…**

**Shay: Oh Well this and the next chapter will be pure humor. I just like to laugh at the moment.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: The dare and the plan**

**NATSUMES POV**

I stared at the shimmering moon. It was 4 A.M and I just came by to stop at Mikans hospital room. I sat down at a nearby tree then closed my eyes to take a sleep.

That was one heck of a slap.

**MIKANS POV**

**The next day…**

"AAAHHHHHHH!!! Where the heck is my back pack?!!" I screamed out loud. I was just going out to take my first class but when something went missing on my back. And I was sure that that scream circled the whole school.

I sighed for it seems that I go through this almost everyday. Now I need to retrace my steps just like Spongebob used to say. Man I am on cartoons these days.

I thought abut it for a while then sighed again. Just as I thought, I left it on the bedside table on my latest hospital room. Darn it! Oh well, I guess there is nothing wrong in going to class without a back pack. Or is there??

'_Oh forget it!'_ I thought as I opened a door revealing Ayaka standing in front of me.

I looked straight at her clothes with a questioning look. She looked straight at me too.

'_What day is today??'_ I thought counting the time that have passed since this week. Ayaka was about to speak when a vein popped out of my head then I stepped back into my room to change into my normal clothes then closed the door leaving her there.

It was Saturday…

What a mess. I annoyingly stomped into my closet then changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. Then I again opened the door to let Keiko speak.

"What was that all about??" She asked me with an annoyed look.

"Nothing…I just forgot that it's SATURDAY!" I exclaimed at her. Then she laughed softly.

"Oh, Mikan you never change! Anyways Hotaru asked me to fetch you up. We're going to the hotel they are staying." She said grabbing my hand.

"Oh the Alice Hotel??" I asked because I wasn't sure.

"Yes, you know that place and you didn't tell me." She rolled her eyes then continued walking.

"Hehe…sorry, enough of this walking crap. I'm lazy today so better teleport the two of us there." I said fakely yawning then she nodded her head.

"What room is she in?" I asked so I can directly teleport the two of us.

"254" Ayaka said unsurely…

I sighed. I guess we have to teleport there without making sure…

"You aren't sure are you?" I asked getting ready to teleport.

"Yup," She answered.

"Well, I guess we have to guess…" I said as we teleported into the room number.

We teleported into a white room. The room was very bright and it seems that nobody seems to stay here. I looked at Ayaka, she was smiling at me while rubbing the back of her head. I glared at her coldly then she has a look that almost made me laugh. I just resisted it though.

I teleported in the lobby in front of the customer service. Well, the room went silent when two people teleported in front of them. It looks like they were shocked though. The guests remained in their business and we remained in ours. I ringed the bell on the table then a woman approached me.

"Good morning, ma'am. How may we help you??" She asked me with a smiling face.

"What room is Imai, Hotaru in??" Ayaka asked her returning the smile.

"Ummm…sorry but Ms. Imai doesn't accept visitors right now. There is a meeting being held up in her room so I need to have your names to verify if you are allowed," The woman named Hannah, as stated in her name tag, said to us.

"Oh okay, our names are Sakura, Mikan and Sumiko, Ayaka. Does that verify ourselves??" I asked her hopefully accepting it.

"Yes, thank you ma'am! Ms. Imai's room is in 452. Please enjoy your visit!" Hannah said as she went on with another customer. Well, after that we teleported in the said room number. We landed on a circle of friends. Wait no, my friends. What the fuck are they doing here??

I glared at Hotaru with a questioning look.

"Just in time you two, now sit on the spot so we can play already." She said coldly. "Or else…" Then she took out her BAKA gun aiming at the two of us. I heard Ruka-pyon laugh softly. Wait…he laughing?? Isn't he supposed to do his usual actions back then?? The usual actions of wanting to stop Hotaru with a panicked face?? I smell that something up is between these two. I grinned heading to sit down at the said spot that Hotaru told me.

"What's the reason that you dragged me here Imai??" Natsume demanded at her.

"Nothing, I was bored so I wanted to play a little game…" Hotaru said boredly. Yep she was bored al right.

"And the game is??" Yuu asked with a soft smile…

"Truth or dare," Hotaru said taking out an empty transparent bottle. Then she spun it around to see who the unlucky person is. And its Ruka…

And today is my lucky day…

"Truth or dare??" I asked him with a grin…

He gulped then answered…

"Dare…" He said with enough courage to make me laugh.

"I dare you to watch me take out a frogs heart in a room. And only Natsume is there to guard the door." I grinned more widely…

"And why am I a part of this??

' Natsume butted in.

"…Because I said so, Do you have any problems with that??" I pointed at him then he just said nothing and sighed.

Hotaru led the way into her lab with Anna, Koko, Yuu, Nonoko, Haruka , Ayaka and Keiko towing behind from us.

There, a table stood with a live frog tied up. Then beside it was a rope, a chair and some operating tools. I guess she knew what I was thinking. We all grabbed Ruka's arm to prevent him from escaping but not all of us. Natsume was doing his job. Well he was leaning on the door with a bored face. How wise of him.

We all tied Ruka to a chair and dragged the chair into a perfect view where he could see it all. I grabbed an apron, gloves and a pair of scissors. Ruka was obviously teary eyed and the frog looked directly at him. He was speechless. Well we didn't have tape for his mouth so we just let him say what he wants.

They all went outside except for the three of us. You know who we are. I grabbed a knife then began. Ruka was screaming and screaming so hard like an idiotic, crazy person. The frog screamed for help and moved like crazy.

"I always wanted to see Ruka like this," I said pointing the knife at the frog.

Then all I could see was tears from my eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of joy. I laughed so hard that I could hardly breath. Well, I glared at Natsume and I could see that he was having fun teasing Ruka.

After a few minutes I could hear screaming.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ruka screamed making me cover. Natsume laughed too then all I could hear was panting and laughing. Even outside.

"Okay –laughs- come in-laugh- you guys!-laugh-" I hardly said.

I opened the door seeing that they were all laughing so hard except for Hotaru who just smiled.

Ruka came out waving a white flag with a face flowing with tears. I guess Natsume already untied him. That was great!!

"That was great!! Mikan you've changed! Last time I saw you, you were defending Ruka but now!" Koko said returning n his place in the circle. We all did the same.

"Don't worship me for this, I feel sorry for him! Forget it no I don't!" I said then spun the bottle to see who it was.

And it was… Anna who was going to answer. She chose dare so Nonoko asked her a question that was chemistry related and so the game got on pretty fast.

The next person was Yuu who chose dare. Keiko simply made him wear a bunny costume then he went jumping around like an idiot.

The next unlucky person was Nonoko who chose truth. Haruka made her tell the formula of a potion which she wanted to have.

Next is Ayaka who chose dare… Hotaru simply made her bake a cake for all of us.

Last but not the least…well, I don't know yet.

"Okay this game was fun but it's late already. 11:00 PM sharp…" Ruka said tiredly…

"Okay last spin Aya-chan!" I said as she spinned it. I grinned at this. Victory is mine!

The unlucky person was Natsume who was grinning evilly like he expects me to think about nothing.

"Truth or dare, Natsume??" I said as I looked at him.

"Dare…polka.." He said making me annoyed. It's payback time!

"Okay, I dare you to sing a song in the stage of my school. With a mic and all…" I said as all of us grinned.

Natsume's eyes twitched for it seems that he didn't like it at all…

"Fine but you'll pay for this someday!" He said as he stood up leaving the room.

I looked at Ayaka…

"Aya-chan??" I asked her an unspoken question.

"Yes, Mi-chan! It'll be ready next week I suppose, all of us have a role here," Ayaka said as she was ready to stand up.

"Hotaru the cables and the technicals, Yuu the illusions, Anna the catering, Nonoko the calculations, Koko the mind of Natsume, Keiko the pictures, Haruka the Rink, Mikan the costume then Me the director." Ayaka continued grinning.

"This should be a success I tell all of you…" I said as I said good bye then teleported in my room.

* * *

**Shay: And done!**

**Mikan: I'm going to the beach in the next few chapters. So I'm not going to be able to chat with you people! Sorry!**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: And I am going to replace her when she is gone. Review people!!**


	23. My Sweet Revenge

**Shay: Heyya people!! Another chapter has been made!! And let's welcome xXSakura TenshiXx! You know her right?**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: Hi people! Thanks to those who reviewed the past chapters! If you don't know who I am well I'm Shay's classmate!**

**Shay: Okay –cuts her off- Now while we chat why don't we begin? Hehehe I don't own Gakuen Alice! Now let us start!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 23: My Sweet Revenge**

**Natsumes POV**

**2 days later…**

'_Holy shit!!' _I thought panicked by the amount of audience that was inside Alice Academy's Gymnasium.

"Why do I have to have a fanclub??" I whispered as I left to look out for Mikan.

I was nervous. Suprisingly nervous but much more annoyed. I walked behind the curtains that they set-up for me. Well not exactly walking… stomped might be the right word.

"Oi, Polka!!" I shouted at her small figure just about a few meters away from me.

She smiled then winked at me then she went back to her business. I could see annoyance in her face.

'_Damn this girl!' _I thought fighting the urge to explode from anger. I stomped all the way then tapped her shoulders. She looked up with a questioning look then spoke. Finally!

"What??" She said tapping her fingers on the table beside her.

"Can I talk with you for a minute??" I said at her. She looked back at her friend which name I didn't know then her friend nodded. She sighed then spoke to me again.

"What do you want to speak about?" She demanded.

"The audience was not part of the deal," I said as I glared at the curtains.

"Well, do you expect us to not invite them when you are the one singing? Have you utterly lost your mind? Have you forgotten that you are the most popular guy in Gakuen Alice? Huh, Hyuuga??" Imai was the one who answered the question…

"Hn… I know that Imai," I was defeated again…

"Then if you have nothing to ask more go change into your prepared clothes. Now pay up 500 rabbits because of your question," She said taking out her BAKA gun and pointing it at me.

I took out my wallet then grabbed a 500 rabbit bill from it then handed it to her.

"Nice doing business with you…" She said as she left leaving Mikan unable to move.

"Wow so much for Hotaru, anyways here are your desired clothes for the evening." She handed me a pair of jeans and a black polo. "And goodluck, Natsume," She whispered to me playfully but before I could say something else she was nowhere in my sight. What a weird girl she had become. I prepared to change my clothes then sighed the fact that I was singing Stay Close, Don't Go with a guitar in my hands.

**1 hour later…

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

The lights flashed, Cameras flicked and the hundreds of girls cheered for the awaited concert that was going to be held. Natsume Hyuuga's concert in fact and it was all planned out.

Natsume groaned at the sight of screaming fan girls and some of them are even boys, or gays might be the right term for it. He even vowed that he will sometime this day get revenge on Mikan.

"Welcome everyone! Thanks for coming!" Mikan cheered at the stage as Natsume took the guitar out of its case. Natsume didn't know the fact that Mikan was the host. Well actually, he doesn't really care.

"Natsume-sama!!" The audience squealed in delight as the curtains slowly moved from opposite directions.

"Now please welcome, Natsume Hyuuga!!" Mikan shouted as she nodded a signal to the crew which is her friends.

The red curtains flew open and revealed an annoyed Natsume. He signaled then started strumming his guitar.

**Stay Close, Don't Go ****by Secondhand Serenade**

I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty?  
Have I ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see,  
That I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.

_[Chorus]_  
If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.

Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to,  
Sweep you off of your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl,  
I took for granted what you do,  
But I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.

_[Chorus]_  
If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.

And don't you know,  
My heart is pumping,  
Oh, it's putting up the fight.  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright.  
Don't you see?  
I'm not the only one for you,  
But you're the only one for me.

If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone.

_[Chorus]_  
If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.  
Don't leave me tonight.

He stopped strumming, stood up then left the stage. Again almost thousands of girls cheered and some of them even fainted.

* * *

**MIKANS POV**

I listened to every word he said. All of it understandable and familiar experiences.

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,  
Is it half empty?  
Have I ruined all you've given me?  
I know I've been selfish,  
I know I've been foolish,  
But look through that and you will see,  
That I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.  
_

Those words, is it all true? He suffered loneliness, pain and torture when I was gone??

_If you leave me tonight,  
I'll wake up alone,  
Don't tell me I will make it on my own.  
Don't leave me tonight,  
This heart of stone will sink 'til it dies,  
If you leave me tonight.  
_

Almost 2 years of pain have been received by him. And it is all because of me and my foolishness. He tells me that he can't sleep through the nights without seeing me at least once in a day?

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,  
I listen to your breathing,  
Amazed how I somehow managed to,  
Sweep you off of your feet girl,  
Your perfect little feet girl,  
I took for granted what you do,  
But I'll do better.  
I know, baby I can do better.  
_

Has he been watching over me?? Watching me sleep peacefully every night to check if I was okay?

_And don't you know,  
My heart is pumping,  
Oh, it's putting up the fight.  
And I've got this feeling,  
That everything's alright.  
Don't you see?  
I'm not the only one for you,  
But you're the only one for me.  
_

All those questions ran over me… I recognized it all. Did I make a mistake about this dare?? A mistake about letting him sing in front of those crazy fan girls??

Now I realized it all in just one memory, he cares for me, he has concern for me, he cherished me, he protected me and most of all he loves me??

I know that my heart still beats for him but I can't tell it right. Somehow there is something or someone I need to talk to but I just don't know who it is. Two mixed feelings at the same time.

Now I get it why he picked that song, He wants to apologize for the things he'd done the past few years in my life at Gakuen Alice. But—

"Yes, that is right…Polka," Someone said. I consciously broke from my thoughts and stared at a man in front of me. Well, yes he did change a bit. On physical appearance but his attitude of being a jerk and a pervert didn't change. A vein popped out of my head but I calmed instantly because of a thought…

'_How did he read my mind??' _ I thought…

"I asked Koko to do it silently while you were thinking deeply so your Alice is blocked," Natsume said then smirked…

"Nice one, Koko!" I shouted then kicked a group of boxes in front of me revealing Koko smiling nervously.

Then I used a copied alice which is the Fire Alice then burned a sleeve of his shirt.

"Hey! I was only following orders ya' know??" Koko demanded taking out the fire and his skin was slightly burned. He winced then sighed.

"Here's some ice to cool it off," I created three ice cubes then gave it to him he nodded as a sign of thanks.

Someone tugged my arm then it was obvious that it was Natsume,

"What do you want now??" I said,

"My revenge," He said as his past smirk grew more wildly, he led us towards the garden of my scholl then stopped at an arc.

"Forget about it I'm n—" I broke off suddenly his lips touched mine, I was surprised though…

'_Is this right?? I have a feeling someone with a familiar aura is right behind the walls where we left, who is it I suppose??" _I thought,

Then we parted…he sighed.

"What was that about??" I asked…

"I told you it's my revenge partially My Sweet Revenge." He said as he sat on a nearby branch of a tree. I followed then sat beside him. It has been a long day.

* * *

**Shay: Special mention to my cousin who helped me write about 1/8 of the story!**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: Thanks whoever you are!**

**Shay: Don't mention it! Anyways Sakura what do you want to say??**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: Thanks to all of you reviewers!! We've never gone this far without you!**

**Shay: LOL now see you till the next chapter!**


	24. Forgotten Past

**Shay: I'm alone for now… It's 12 in the morning and my classmate is still asleep. Geez, it's hard to be alone, right?? Anyways thanks to all who reviewed. I'll be shorting up chapters a bit so instead of 42 short chapters I'll be making it 32 chapters and it's sufficient for all of you people.**

**Chapter 24: Forgotten Past **

**MIKANS POV**

We sat there, waiting for someone to disturb the silence already. Hopefully someone did!

"Hey, Mikan!" Mike shouted making me and Natsume both look down.

'_Is it the first time that he called me by my name??' _I thought irritated at him. But I owe him thanks.

"Oh, hey Mike! Where've you been the past days?? I haven't seen you since like Monday and it is Thursday now," I asked him, well truthfully I was worried about him.

"Umm…I was just hanging out in my room and Persona sent me on a three-day-mission again. It's tiring," Mike yawned but I believed him,

"Oh, okay!" I exclaimed then he looked down,

"What?" I asked him,

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Mike asked me,

"Sure?" Well, I couldn't say anything else but that.

I jumped off from the tree and followed behind him. The fact that we ignored Natsume the whole time and ignored the temperature rising. Oh boy!

I looked back to check if he was okay with it and so he nodded and I could feel the temperature normal again. I sighed then followed Mike to who-knows-where.

We stopped at a random room. It was dim in here and it kind of sent me a couple of stings. I shrugged then broke the silence that he was keeping the whole time.

"So, whats up??" I asked glaring at him. He was still a bit weird.

"…" He didn't answer he just looked at me with a pair of sad eyes.

"Hey? You there??" I waved my hand in front of his face but he just smiled, wait he smiled?? This gave me a thought about something.

"Don't tell me this is all about your feelings?" I said uncomfortably. He grinned then finally spoke with an audible manner. Okay what is going on?? Him speaking in an audible manner and did he just grin?

"Yeah," He said. Okay, I admit it! This is getting really annoying.

"So, what about it?" I said holding the urge to scream at him.

"You know, your no good at hiding your emotions. I can see it in your eyes that you're annoyed at me," He pointed out then he continued before I screamed, "Anyways, uh…Y-you know about Hyuuga, it kinda bothers me when he talks to you so…" He couldn't continue for it seems that he can't find the right word to say but I know what it means.

"Yeah I know it, sweetly might be the right word for that. Oh, and that means you're jealous of him right??" I teased.

"Hn…" He blushed a shade of pink then looked down. So theres more?

"And it seems that you've been avoiding me lately. Since Hyuuga came round all he do is snatch your attention from here to there and it annoys me you know?? I feel like hurting him anytime he does that," He said hurtfully and I pitied him for that. I don't like it when he's not paranoid or what so ever.

"Look Mike, even if that happens your still going to be my friend. Though there's a short time left before I go back. And I feel that I can't make it up to you somehow. I don't like hurting my friends that much." Okay I was going overboard with this. I looked at him he seems that he transferred his sad germs to me because he recovered and I fell down from what I said.

"Thanks! Though you are right. And still I have an unspoken question that keeps ringing in my head," He said then looked at me with a pair of eyes.

"And that question might be?" I said raising my left eye brow.

"Why did you transfer to Alice Academy?" He said looking away then stared at the sunset.

"I guess it its time to tell you," I sighed then moved on with the story.

"It happened about 1 ½ years ago. 1 day Before I went on the plane. I had a certain teacher called Narumi. He likes wearing girly clothes and doing skips/dances/twirls when entering the classroom." I chuckled at this because I remembered the time when he always does that.

"So does that mean he's gay??" Mike interrupted.

"No well yeah maybe. I don't know really! But most of us think he is exception of myself. I think he always does that because of his Human Pheromone alice. So I treated him like a father because he's nice alright! Anyways on with the story!

**FLASHBACK:**

_**8:30 am, Narumi's Session**_

_Narumi was a lot weird today. He didn't enter the classroom wearing a tutu or something girly. He isn't that cheerful either. We all know what that means though…he is sad!_

"_**Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the Principal's Office immediately. I repeat, Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the Principal's Office immediately. Thank you" **__The principal said._

_Mikan stood up from the seat and noticed Natsume staring after her. She stared back and gave him a smile. She passed Narumi and smiled at him too. Narumi whispered something in Mikan's ear._

"_Good luck, Mi-chan," Narumi whispered._

"_Huh??" __Mikan thought._

_As she was walking gracefully down the hall, she thought of the possibilities that the Principal will say to her:_

_She need to go take a test_

_She was promoted to special star._

_She was in trouble again._

_She thought about possibility number 1:_

"_They never told me and I didn't study! Okay breath. I'm just panicking again" __She sighed at the thought_

_About possibility number 2:_

"_Impossible. I didn't do anything." _

_About number 3:_

"_Maybe" __She smiled a little._

_She stopped at the door of the Principal's office and knocked three times then opened the door._

_She gulped a few times and composed herself._

"_Ohayo! What would be the reason why you called me today uncle??" Mikan said smiling._

"_Oh, Mi-chan I see you're already here" The principal replied._

"_Yup" Mikan said grinning._

"_Well you see, the reason why I called you here because of your father."_

"_What about my father??"_

"_He told me to give you this letter once you turned 16. Now you are 16 and I have to give you this."_

_He handed Mikan an envelope. It was addressed to Mikan._

_She slowly opened it and gulped. It read:_

_Dear Mikan,_

_You see I wanted to bid my last goodbye to you through a letter. Before I die, I want to tell you something important. You're mother is alive and working for the AAO. She will be going to your school which means Gakuen Alice to retrieve you back and force you to work for them too. The invasion will be in 8 years. As you know the reason why she want to retrieve you back is because of your Alice. As you're father, I know now that you have nullification, but there is something more in you, something more powerful than you ever imagined. You will know what is you're other alice when you transfer to your new school located in the Philippines. You will go there to train your alice. I will not force you to. This is only necessary so you can protect yourself once your mother comes and try to retrieve you. That is all I have to say my dearest daughter._

_Your Dad,_

_Yuki_

_She fell down on her knees and tears strolled down her cheeks. She clenched her fists and said,_

"_Why now?"_

"_The letter is yours Mi-chan. You need to decide by tomorrow. I will be calling your name at exactly 10:00 in the morning. Thank you for coming" The principal said, concerned about Mikan._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After all that, I went crying, sobbing and sulking like an idiot." I looked down again.

"So that what really happened but what did you say?" Mike asked,

"Then I asked Hyuuga a certain question.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Mikan glanced at her watch and thought_

'_One hour left, Mikan'_

_She approached Natsume_

"_Natsume, what would you do if I were to leave Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked_

"_Hn. Leave me alone little girl. It's not like you are leaving" Natsume said._

"_Fine! I was just asking for your opinion no need to get angry." Mikan said a little pissed by Natsume's actions._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

And that's what happened. He kind of encouraged me to go." I said and he patted my head. Okay what a weirdo he is today.

"Stop sulking again! You know I feel like you're forgetting something." Mike said feeling uncomfortable.

I thought about it for a moment. Analyzing every single detail that I told him and finally came for a stop at the letter.

_Dear Mikan,_

_You see I wanted to bid my last goodbye to you through a letter. Before I die, I want to tell you something important. You're mother is alive and working for the AAO. She will be going to your school which means Gakuen Alice to retrieve you back and force you to work for them too. The invasion will be in 8 years. As you know the reason why she want to retrieve you back is because of your Alice. As you're father, I know now that you have nullification, but there is something more in you, something more powerful than you ever imagined. You will know what is you're other alice when you transfer to your new school located in the Philippines. You will go there to train your alice. I will not force you to. This is only necessary so you can protect yourself once your mother comes and try to retrieve you. That is all I have to say my dearest daughter._

_Your Dad,_

_Yuki_

It was indeed a miracle I memorized that. Now my eyes widened at these suspicious words.

_The invasion will be in 8 years._

The letter was given to the head master when I was 10. So father is still alive by then? I counted in my head ignoring Mike as he tried to poke me annoyingly.

10 + 8 = 18

Oh my fucking son of a bitch!

**NORMAL POV**

Mikan thought about it deeply as she can. It is true that her mother will be attacking anytime _this year…_

"NNNOOO!!!" Mikan let out a scream of terror which caused Natsume to panic then went to find the room or what so ever they were in.

"Mike we have to hurry!! We have to remind them! We must evacuate all the students at once!" Mikan shook Mike then ran off to the principal's office. But something went on to cause Mikan to stop.

_BAM!_

The door banged open revealing an angry Natsume. Natsume saw Mikan in terror which made him more angrier.

"What did you do to her??" Natsume grabbed Mike by the collar then stared angrily at him.

"I didn't do anything Hyuuga so put me down!" Mike said as he struggled to get free.

"Mikan!" Mike shouted at her. Then Mikan stared at Natsume to signal him to put him down.

"P-Mikan! What did he do to you?!" Natsume shouted with rage as he pointed a finger at Mike.

"Nothing Natsume! Come with me you must see this at once!" Then Mikan grabbed both of their hands and then teleported at her special star room. She let go when they got there then she started rummaging through her things. She seems to be finding something.

Then Mike saw an envelope thrown directly towards him. Then Mikan spoke.

"That was the exact letter that my father gave to the principal then passed to me. Natsume you don't have any Idea about what we are talking about so read it." Mikan said as she calmed down a bit.

Natsume opened the envelope then read it thoroughly. When he finished he said some uncertain things then repeated what Mikan had said when she just found out.

"You get it now? This was why I screamed and left. Now come on! We must warn all of them and stay alert!" Mikan grabbed their hands again then teleported at the head masters office.

"Hello, Mi-chan! What can I do to help you?" The headmaster spoke.

Natsume threw Mikan letter then she throwed it to the headmaster for him to read it. He was calm at first then his eyes widened when he read the part.

"When was this given to you?" The headmaster spoke clearly.

"My father gave it to the headmaster of my previous school and before I transferred here he gave it to me. My father gave it to my ex-principal when I was 10. So to finalize the sum is this year they might have the possibility of attacking Gakuen Alice." Mikan explained it with pure details.

**SOMEWHERE:**

"We will be attacking in a week." Someone said. Clearly they are speaking to each other.

"Exact time??" Someone else asked.

"In 17:00 hours. Be ready!" The other one said.

"Yes, master! Do we have to train much?" The previous one asked.

"Yes my dear…_Narra," _

**BACK TO MIKAN**

The headmaster stood up then announced something important.

"Prepare the guards, students and evacuation centers. We are all going back to Japan to protect them all." The headmaster said as he was currently speaking to no one. Then Rey appeared behind then.

"Yes, Kouchou-sama!" Rey said as he whispered to Mikan about something.

"Tell all the Dangerous Ability class students in Gakuen Alice and Alice Academy to prepare themselves. This is what you've all been trained for." He whispered as he disappeared out of thin air.

**Shay: And the chapter is finally done yessss!!!! –screams around like a total idiot-**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: Hey, I can hear you yah know?**

**Shay: Oh sorry Sakura-san! Anyways Advance Merry Christmas to you all!! I am sooo happy!!**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: Have you eaten something bad?? You haven't been this hyper since I met you! Are you out of your mind?? Stop that! NOOO! –glass breaking- Okay! It's payback time! While I plan my revenge why not rate nd review?? Press the green button just below this! Thanks everyone! Till the next chapter!! **


	25. Hidden Secrets

**Shay: Hi guys! Another chapter is up!! Hope you like it :D **

**Mikan: Of course they'll do!**

**Shay: Mi-chan! You're back!!**

**Mikan: eto… Let's proceed to the chapter shall we?? Before this happens… Anyways Shay doesn't own Gakuen Alice!! On with the –you-know-what-

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Hidden Secrets**

**RUKA'S POV**

I stared at the glistening sun in front of me, as I patted my pet rabbit on the head rhythmically. I stood at the doors of the aviary just by the garden of Alice Academy, spending time with the birds.

I thought about the things for a while, the personality of Sakura-san from past to present timing. As I pondered, I chuckled at the old memories we had then. There were happy times, sad, angry and almost any emotion. It has been 8 years since all of the troubles. These past years were definitely memories that are going to be treasured forever.

"Pyon!!" I shouted as I watched my pet rabbit jump from my tight grip. I chased after him wondering what made him do that.

Pyon led me to the bushes and almost in the middle of the Eastern Forest as I heard the students here say. I struggled my way to find my Usagi in a field of dead trees and grass??

I stood at a field of dead, withered and dry plants, trees, flowers and grasses. It was the size of a football field and in the middle there you can see a big circle about 8 meters wide. In the circle stood an arc covered with dead flowers and under the arc is my Usagi.

Pyon tilted his head toward me as I used my alice.

"Come here, Pyon" I commanded then he quickly hopped towards me and I spread my arms out for him to jump in. I patted his head gently as I made my way out of the creepy place.

'_I wonder where Natsume and Mikan-san is…' _I thought as I made my way out of the spiky bushes. It was a matter of time that I sighed in relief. As I entered the aviary, birds surrounded me and I just smiled in reply and they went back into their own business. I went my way at the back of the aviary just when I heard something ring.

Then it stopped in just a few seconds.

"_Yes, Okay. Concerning our invasion, what time we will be invading??" _A familiar voice said. I knew this voice I was sure I knew it! Just then a face flashed on my mind. It was Narra-san's voice. I'm sure of it.

"_We will be attacking in a week" _ I heard someone else say. Clearly it was the other line. I guess the phone was on loud-speaker. My eyes widened at that. Could this be true?? But that didn't matter right now so I went back on eavesdropping on their conversation.

"_Exact time??" _Narra-san said.

"_In 17:00 hours. Be ready!" _The other line said which was clearly unknown to me.

"_Yes, master! Do we have to train much?" _Narra-san said.

"_Yes my dear…__Narra,"_ I knew it!! It was Narra-san but I couldn't believe. She was in team with the AAO all along. What a shame…

"_Okay then, Yuka-sama. Arigatou for telling me and shitsureishimasu(Pardon for the intrusion)! Ja ne!" _ Narra-san said with a voice full of concern. I could tell it. All I could hear now was a slapping sound. She must have closed the phone in her hands a while ago. Well if Narra-san finds out I'm here eavesdropping then I would be dead meat. Thinking about that made me shiver so I ran as quickly and quietly as possible out of the aviary.

So this was it right?? Narra-san was part of the AAO and she has been working for them as a spy. She came to this academy to investigate and check out the alices of people around. So when Natsume and she had missions together they split up. While they split up she goes to the room where the president of the AAO is hidden then she gives reports. So she hasn't done anything at all useful to him then…

I blinked a few times then thought,

'_I gotta tell Natsume, I'm sure they'll understand!! Finally I'm beginning to be in use!'_ I thought as I dashed of to find them. I checked from right to left, forward and backwards as I passed every hall. It was then when I passed on one of Mikan's classmates.

"Hey, Miyu!" The girl blushed deep as a tomato when I said her name.

"Y-yes, Ruka-sama??" Miyu said with surprised eyes.

"Do you know where Natsume is??" I asked her hoping she knows but I was terribly wrong.

"Sorry, Ruka-sama but I haven't seen him anywhere since this morning," Miyu happily said,

I sighed this was going to be hard. As a reply I flashed her one of my smiles then said, "Thanks, Miyu" I thanked her then ran off not bothering to see whether she fainted or not.

I was running for an actual sum of 15 minutes and I've only ran half of the school. Again I passed to a certain mind reader. Hopefully he knows!

"Hey, Koko!" I hopefully said, "Do you know where Natsume is??" I continued crossing my fingers behind my back.

"No I don't know where he is but I happen to see him and Mikan walking together headed for the Headmaster's office just about 5 minutes ago." Koko said as I dashed to the Headmaster's office just by three doors down making Koko stood there.

I didn't hesitate at all and burst the doors open. I was wrong not to hesitate. As I burst, I could feel three glares going through me. And it was bad timing. When I entered, I found the Headmaster standing with a face full of emotions. Uh-Oh…

**MIKAN'S POV**

I glared at the Headmaster intently as I listened through his words.

I was about to say something when suddenly someone came into view and it was…

RUKA!!

I glared at him so as Natsume and Mike as he glared back at us with a sweat dropping face. I sighed what was going on now.

"Ano…Ruka-pyon, what are you doing here??" I asked calmly careful not to let him see every single detail. I glared at Natsume but he seemed to be clueless as well as Mike. I sighed what now?

"Minna-san, I heard Narra-san talking to someone…" Ruka said not including details. So that's it??

"That's it??" Natsume and Mike both said at the same time. "You came here just to tell us that??" They continued…

"Eto… Not someone here at the academy," Ruka sighed… "Someone with the name Yuka," He continued.

That alerted me. Why was Narra speaking to Yuka?? One possible answer…

_Narra is a spy working for my damned mother…_

I know that Ruka wasn't lying so I decided to read his mind and search through that happening somewhere in his memories…

And bingo! I heard it all… her conversation with my damned mother and the timeline… DAMN! It was happening to soon.

"Are you sure about that Ruka?" Natsume said somehow I feel all tingly inside. It feels like she's defending her… My heart ached at this and to stop it I was the one who replied.

"Ruka is telling the truth, I know it…" I said as I looked at him with a smiling face. Then my smile faded and I returned back to normal.

"And what I heard from his memories, the AAO or my damned mother will be attacking in a week so its Saturday now… She will be attacking possibly next Saturday." I exclaimed looking at all of them. They were shocked but not too much. I was sure it was obvious enough for the AAO to attack sooner or later.

I looked at the headmaster's concentrating face then spoke.

"Kachou-sama, concerning the students I need to explain something…" I said as I took a seat and sat down in front of him. Natsume, Mike and Ruka did the same also. So now we were a circle…

"Go on, Mi-chan," The headmaster said.

"Concerning the students, I'm afraid only the D.A classes are the only ones allowed to go to Japan." I said and looked at him. All of them had a questioning face so I explained a little more.

"Because if all of us go then what will happen if they get endangered there in the battle? So as for me you might want to make Alice Academy our evacuation center. Also means a place to stay. Gakuen Alice students that are here will all go back to Japan and join the fight. We will make up a plan when we get to Gakuen Alice.," I explained casually then they all nodded. The headmaster smiled at me then I was the one who had a questioning look.

"Your still as thoughtful as ever Mi-chan! Now, Rey!" The headmaster spoke as I thanked him whole heartedly.

"I heard you call me Kachou-sama, what seems to be the problem?" Rey asked a smirk hidden behind his mask.

"Announce to all the D.A students to pack for a one week trip to Japan. Mikan and her friends here can't do that since they have to pack too. You may go now, Rey," The headmaster said as we were the ones who were smirking then. I grinned at Rey then sighed as he was defeated once again. He slowly disappeared out of thin air.

"Now as for you Mi-chan, Mike, Natsume and Ruka-kun… You may leave, pack and have your rest. You will be leaving tomorrow morning at 11 AM. Thank you for your time my dear students!" He said as he waved good bye at us.

Mike said good bye as he blushed light pink then I teleported him to his room for him to pack and take a nap. As for Ruka he was running away when I was just going to say good-bye. So the only ones who were left was me and Natsume. Ignoring him, I walked to my newly found tree just by the garden. I sat at the top branch not aware that he was following me. This is going to be not-so-interesting.

I stared at the shining moon as its light peeked through the leaves. I was bothered by something. I thought I came to Alice Academy to train and to protect them, my friends, when I get back. Turns out I was wrong after all. I was leading them to a more harmful stance. More harmful that it can result them to death. To come to conclusion… This was clearly all my fault.

A tear fell down my cheek as I sobbed silently into the night. I really don't know why I was crying. I thought I came here to do all that. I just hurt my friends without a reason. If I should've been born, this could all not happen to them. I left them as they fell miserably into the darkness covered with sadness and pain. I closed my eyes for a moment letting the wind caress my hair and face. Then I opened my eyes showing an almost concerned Natsume.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I followed her to a tree which I suppose her 'spot'. I sat down about a branch below her then after a few minutes I could hear silent sobs that whispered through the night.

I was concerned so I climbed up and watch her cry silently. When I heard this sentence my heart died down…

"_If only I wasn't been born and all this would've happen…"_ I did something bad at this rate. Something very bad…well not exactly. I just hugged her then became emotional…AGAIN!

"Don't say that, if you weren't born I would not have become the person who I am now. You're the reason I lived…" I said through my teeth as I heard her sobbing stopped.

"But I'm so worthless… I did all this so I can protect all of you guys but it just ended up on the wrong path. I led you to a stance that could even cause your death…" Polka said her cheeks wet from tears.

I sighed for it seems she was stubborn as usual.

"Look, the moment you came into Gakuen Alice you were all cheerful as a result, in the end your smile is the only thing that keeps us going." I exclaimed as she looked up and shocked about what I said.

She smiled at me then grinned later on. Finally…

"Thanks Natsume, you made me all better now. I guess I have to go sleep and get ready for tomorrow. Bye then!" Polka said as she hugged me before she teleported herself into her room. I smirked at this so I went on my own now…

* * *

**MIKAN'S POV**

It has been 3 hours since Natsume and I parted… Wait what am I thinking??

I groaned because I can't fall asleep. Tomorrow will surely be one heck of a day…

I took a glance around my dim lighted room looking for something to spend time with when finally something snapped into my mind…

I got up and then turned on my lap top. I logged on to my facebook account then checked to see who was online…

**Chat (1)**

I groaned to check who it was then I smirked. Natsume has the same problems huh??

I clicked his name to chat with him then my smirk grew bigger and bigger…

(**BOLD = Natsume//**Normal = Mikan)

'Hey thanks again for comforting me back then…'

**Hn…**

Woah! Even in the web you're still saying that!!

**Shut up, Ichigo! **

!!!!! FYI I am currently not speaking right now! I am just typing you know that??

**No…YES!!!**

Oh and you're a pervert!!

**No I am not… You were the one who showed it to me**

Then why would I say you're pervert if I let you see them??

……

-laughs maniacally- So you're speechless??

**Natsume Hyuuga has signed out**

**END OF CHAT**

I was laughing so hard at the time and I realized that I was alone now. So I decided to play FarmVille then I went back to sleep…

**MORNING**

I woke up about three hours ago because I kind of forgot to do my packing. I also forgot to say good bye to my friends so I just wrote a letter to all of my classmates and it was indeed very tiring…

Only 3 hours left before I leave this school. There will be a lot of happenings later or maybe I will just sleep the whole day… Oh well not my problem if I slept the whole day. I went outside and circled the campus one last time. I'm going to miss this place I looked down then continued walking until then 6 girls tapped my shoulder.

"Mi-chan!!" Anna shouted with joy. I guess she was happy about going back to Japan but I was positive that she was in the dark.

"Are you excited?? We're going back to Gakuen Alice now!!" Anna exclaimed once more but I could see in Ayaka and Haruka's eyes that they were not sure about this. I glared at them then gave them a quick sharp nod.

The hours went fast. At 9AM We found ourselves window shopping, at 10 AM we lied on the grassy fields of our garden, then at 10:30 we all excused ourselves to get our luggage from our rooms. I teleported my self at the gates of the Academy , throwing one last glance at the front of the school. I sighed at the 50 limousines that honked their horns 10 times as a signal that we were leaving. I went in a random limousine then I gazed who was around making me regret what I just did.

Yes, I went on a limousine with Natsume Hyuuga and a fanboy of mine sitting quietly not until now.

"MIKAN-SAMA!!" The fanboy squealed in delight as he heard me sigh. Is this really a dangerous ability type student??

"Ohayou! May I know your name?" I asked and then I smiled sweetly knowing that Natsume will be going mad about this once we get there.

"My name is Chris Shawn Mikan-sama!" The fanboy said with politeness in his voice.

"Well, nice to meet you Chris! And aren't you a cutie…"I smirked at this well the fanboy blushed tomato red. I glanced at Natsume who was seemingly gritting his teeth and holding in his urge to kill the boy.

'_Isn't that enough??' _I heard Natsume thought…

'_What??'_

'_Your teasing??'_

'_Why would I stop?'_

'_Because I told you too'_

'_Aww…Isn't it wonderful?? THE Natsume Hyuuga is jealous'_

'_Tch.'_

_Alright, I'll stop… for you and your jealousy' _ I laughed then Chris glanced at me with confused eyes.

"Nothing…" I said holding the laughter that was ready to go out of me…

**1 hour later…**

We arrived at the airport one hour after we left the Academy. Well, Ms. Santiago handed out plane tickets to everyone. She said that we have to split up into 5 groups. Well I didn't listen so I just went off to my assigned plane. Luckily I was on the same plane as Ruka, Hotaru and Koko but the other one is still a mystery. But bad news… I was on a different section. Okay I'll describe so the lazy author won't confuse you…

(**A/N: This is actually made up…)**

In a plane there is actually three sections called Section A, B and C. These sections are separated by doors or walls. Do you get it now?? Okay Let's continue on with the real happening.

I was on Section A and Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka were on Section C. Bad Luck!!!!! Okay, I was partnered with a guy whom I don't know! The guy was wearing a white t-shirt that is covered with a leather jacket and was wearing leather pants and boots. Did I mention all was black and his hair was spiky?? He looked like a gangster or a goth or a hobo for me geezzz…

The man who was sitting next to me was glaring at me with drooling eyes. I was by the window so I was cornered up and the plane was only a two seater!!! DAMN!!

"Hey cutie, may I know what's your name?" The gangster beside me said while chewing his over chewed bubble gum.

"Why do you care??" I said. Okay I was not in the mood for a fight but I couldn't help it!

"Geezz… You're a stubborn girl. Just lend me your two hands will you??" I gazed above me and there was a man dressed exactly like the man beside me. What the heck is going on??

"No way you jerk…" I exclaimed making them furious. They got angrier.

"Why you…!!" The man beside me chorused.

"Why you wh-!!!" A pair of hands covered my mouth to prevent me from continuing while the man beside me tied my wrists with ropes. Oh god! Please save me! What did I do wrong??

I pondered for a moment. Were the people here blind?? Could they not see what was happening to her?? One explanation the guys were alices.

"Yes, you're right miss, we are alices and you know them right?? We have powers." Then they released there grip on my mouth for me to speak.

"And what useless powers do you have??" I was surely making this worst. Even if we fight no one notices because if we stand up and leave our spot immediately there will be a clone sitting lifelessly. Unless it was time to leave the plane….

"Well I have the mind-reading, and he has the Ice alice. Are you afraid of us now?" The boys asked.

"No… As I said useless," I spat at them making the boy with the Ice alice use his alice but nothing worked.

"What?? I can't use my alice!" The guy said.

"That's right!" I flashed a smile as I froze the ropes then used my copied Fire Alice to break the rope.

"Because I'm a multi-alice user." I smirked as the boys turned angrier and angrier by the minute.

* * *

**Shay: And Cut!!**

**Message:: Please do follow me on twitter!! And add me on facebook!! And on Plurk!!**

**LOL! PM me if you want to add me :DD**

**Anyways what will happen to our dear Mikan next?? Find out on our next chapter… Well gotta go now it's new year's eve here and this is my treat for you!! Enjoy and WELCOME 2010!! Lol please rate and review?? And thanks to all those reviewers out there!! Please don't forget to press the green button below! Thanks, well gotta go now! Ja Ne!! **


	26. Dear Diary

**Shay: Seriously!! I'm tired of doing my homework and projects!!**

**Mikan: That's life Shay-chan, It's not something you can escape from…**

**Natsume: Since when did you get smart polka??**

**Mikan: Since I transferred to Alice Acdemy and met Mike,**

**Natsume: Oh that guy…**

**Mikan: Why you jealous?? –smirks- Okay enough with the blabbering… Let's proceed to the chapter. Disclaimer: Shay doesn't own Gakuen Alice. And 1…2…3 action!!**

**Chapter 26: Dear Diary**

"What?? I can't use my alice!" The guy said.

"That's right!" I flashed a smile as I froze the ropes then used my copied Fire Alice to break the rope.

"Because I'm a multi-alice user." I smirked as the boys turned angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Damn it! This has nothing to do with you brat!" The man beside me said with temper that you can't imagine.

"Yeah you little brat!" The other one said as he tried to slap me on my shoulder but sadly failed because I caught his hand in time. He tried to struggle to get free but again miserably failed. He gave up after trying a few times.

"Speaking of you being a multi-alice user, what kind of alice do you have? I bet it's more useless than ours," The man beside me smirked.

"Imbeciles…" I muttered before answering, "I have almost every alice there is in existence, so if you don't want me to use it on you better shut up 'cause I ain't gonna hesitate to kill you right here. And you know that I'm telling is true right?" I looked up at the man above me. He nodded then winked. I closed my eyes activating my nullification alice incase something is up. I'm sure if they are about to touch me I'm going to be able to detect it or sense it so no worries.

As I closed my eyes I felt weariness spread through my body making me unconscious and making me sleep.

**20 mins. later…**

As I opened my eyes, I felt something heavy on my neck and ears. I touched my neck and felt something hard and cold on it and finally realized it was an alice nullifier**(A/N: Made up, I really don't know if this is real)**. So now I can't use my alice but these men are stupid.

"You know, alice nullifiers doen't work on me so stop smirking there like your bakas. Wait I forgot, you are Idiots," I said pulling off the necklace and the earings. They sighed for an unknown reason.

"Sorry," They said in the same time. Okay, what the heck is happening here??

I glanced at them only finding that there hands and feet were tied up. I can see the sleeves of their shirt burned?

"Stupid little girl," I heard someone whisper. Case of the mystery person is solved.

"What did you do to them Natsume??" I said,

Natsume then revealed himself. I didn't notice that he was in front of me??

"Nothing much," He replied,

"And you heard the conversation 20 minutes ago??" I asked as I quickly teleported myself in the vacant seat beside him.

"Yeah, all of it." Natsume muttered under his breath. I frowned, because if he'd been listening why the heck didn't he stand up and tried to defend me?

"I know what you're thinking already, I knew you could protect yourself so why even bother?" He glanced at me with those crimson eyes. I was going to reply but something came up.

"**Welcome to Japan dear passengers. Please put on your seatbelts for us to prepare for landing. Thank you," **The pilot of the plane said. I honestly didn't notice that we were close to the ground already.

I groaned then sighed heavily.

"Finally!" I whispered to no one.

"Impatient much polka?" Natsume murmured beside me. I ignored him because I wasn't in the mood to argue. I'm glad that I'm back in Japan. Speaking of Japan, I want to see Narumi-sensei, Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai and Persona. I don't really know why I want to see Persona though. Anyways, I'm planning on surprising them later after I've done a few research work on something important.

"Ne, Natsume…" I said hesitantly not waiting for his reply.

"Would you mind telling everyone who came to the Alice Festival not to tell that I'm back??" I asked hm hoping he would agree but what surprised me the most is his answer.

"Hn…whatever" He said back to me as he stood up from his seat then went outside to grab his luggage. I smiled as I followed him just a meter away.

When we got our luggage we were greeted by Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka, Mike, Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko. On our way back home, as usual we rode a limousine. But this time all of us friends are on one limousine.

Silence engulfed the whole car. No one bothered to speak, talk or started a conversation. The point is that they're getting very annoying now. We're they like this when I left??

"Oh for crying out loud! Break the silence already!" I screamed at them. They looked up at me with questioning looks.

"Sorry we got used to the silence since you left," Ruka said while patting his pet rabbit. Just as I thought it would be.

"Speaking of me leaving you guys, what happened after that??" I asked them. Well not all of them.

"The day you left was really weird, Narumi-sensei didn't bother to wear frilly skirts and other girly stuffs. At first we just thought you were late but we were wrong so after that, I'm guessing you know what happened since you left. The truth is we really don't want to talk about it," Anna stated as she once again relaxed on her seat. I nodded slowly.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Gakuen Alice. The big gates of the school slowly opened to let us all in. When we were finally inside, we were greeted by the Headmaster.

"Mikan-chan!! Welcome back! Did you have a fun time with your friends??" The Headmaster asked excitedly.

"Jeezz… stop acting so childish. Of course I had fun! Why wouldn't I?" I said as I smiled widely at him.

"By the way, does any of the teachers know about my return??" I asked,

"Ano…No, they don't know about this yet. Why do you ask Mikan-chan?"

"I just wanted to have a little surprise," I said as I walked inside heading for my old room.

"Wait, Mikan-chan!!" The Headmaster said,

"What?"

"About your old room, we expanded it to a Special Star room. That's all…Bye!" He said as he ran away.

"What's with the Headmaster acting all so childish over you??" Mike asked in a confused tone.

"Don't know, he hasn't been like that when I was here back a few years ago. Weird it is," I said as I teleported into my old room.

The room was simple yet elegant-looking. The walls were lavender and has an abstract pattern. The floorings, well they're brown. Just by the window, the bed was there. Its pillows were golden and the blanket was silk red. My point is, the room was absolutely perfect. I started to walk towards the bed then jumped on it when I reached there. I closed my eyes ready for some sleep but I just couldn't.

'_Can't I have some peace here? I've been dealing with some problems. No not some, but humongous problems.'_ I sighed as I stood up then went to grab something to eat.

"5:36 PM huh," I murmured as I went through the cabinets looking for something to eat. When some thought interrupted me.

'_Oh crap! I forgot the howalon store is closing at six!! Damn!'_ I thought as I rushed down to grab a jacket then ran out of my room to go to central town.

Honestly, after all these years, I haven't gotten through the howalon problem. It's like I'm just addicted to them. Well not like, I am addicted to them.

"Time to go home," I murmured as I teleported into my room and got some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be great!

_**KRIING! KRINNG! KRRING!**_

The alarm clock rang. I opened my eyes to see it was still dark. Well, I do have to wake up at 4 AM 'cause I am a D.A student after all right?

I pushed the sheets off me then rubbed my still sleepy eyes. I stood up headed for the bathroom. I looked at my self at the huge mirror. Then smirked.

'_I guess I have to wear a wig, contacts, glasses and make-up for today' _ I smirked again at the Idea then took out my make-up kit that I found lying on the desk yesterday. I took out all the accessories needed, took a bath then put them on.

**NORMAL POV**

**8:00 AM**

The sun was shining brightly in the classroom. Students were chatting happily and enjoyably. But I wonder how'll they act if they saw what's coming for them.

The door slammed open revealing Natsume and Ruka walking together.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!!! RUKA-SAMA!!!!" Their fan girls squealed.

'_Not again, I wonder how Mike will react if he were chased by these girls,'_ The two boys though not noticing Koko had read their mind.

"Who the heck is Mike??" Koko asked unexpectedly.

Ruka was about to answer when Sumire came defending Ruka.

Now why don't we move to Mikan?

"Are you sure you want to do this Mikan-chan?" Mike, Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko asked at the same time.

Mikan nodded at their curiousness and then sighed.

"Mikan-chan??" Narumi butted in. Mikan slapped her fore head then sighed again.

"Yes it's me Narumi-sensei. I'm back?" Mikan sid looking at Narumi's dumb look.

"Is that really you??" Narumi asked again.

"Yes, it's her," Mikan's friends answered.

"By the way Narumi-sensei, can you disguise my name as Misa Kazuki?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Sure, Mi-chan! Anything for my little daughter!" Narumi smiled as he entered the class.

As Narumi entered the room, all the students went back to their seats. Then Narumi spoke:

"Good Morning, class!! Today we will have 4 new students. Please let's welcome them all!

Mike, Ayaka, Keiko and Haruka entered. All the girls except Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight of Mike's beauty. While all the boys had their eyes shaped like hearts. Mike and his friends sweat dropped.

"Now, Please introduce yourselves!" Narumi spoke once more.

"Mike Yagami, Pleasure to meet you. Wind and Lightning alice, special star." Mike stated as girls merely fainted.

"Ayaka Sumiko, Story Alice, special star," Ayaka spoke.

"Keiko Sara, Chemistry Alice, triple star," Keiko said,

"Haruka Narami, Ice alice, be a jerk to me and my friends and you're dead." Haruka said with a sweet attitude.

"Okay, nice meeting you Mike, Aya-chan, Kei-chan and Haru-chan! Please take a seat right there," Narumi pointed at the vacant seats at the back. But somehow something is different right?

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Then the door opened revealing a smiling Misa Kazuki,

"Father, how could you forget me as a new student!" Misa A.K.A Mikan said playfully.

'_Father? Oh right!' _Narumi thought.

"Oh daughter! I forgot sorry dear!" Narumi giggled at this. The class just stared at the mysterious girl who just called Narumi his father. Even Natsume wasn't expecting this, well over the years he was beginning to develop the dense trait. Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and the others just stared.

"Everybody, please welcome, Misa Kazuki my adopted daughter. Misa-chan please introduce your self," Narumi commanded.

"Misa Kazuki here, Narumi-sensei's adopted daughter. I have the Teleportation alice, special star. Please to meet you all." Misa or Mikan said.

"Why does that geek have to be a special star??" Sumire stood up demanding an answer.

"Because, I'm a geek and I'm smart, you're not." Mikan said as her plan worked perfectly.

"Hmph! You'll pay for this Misa!" Sumire shouted.

"Okay, Sumire please calm down. Misa-chan please take a seat beside Natsume," Narumi instructed.

"WHHAAT!!??" Sumire again shouted at her loudest.

"Shut up slut!" Mike said covering his ears.

Mikan sat down beside him. Natsume stared at her with crimson eyes.

"Hey, I'm Misa! Nice…" She didn't even finished her sentence when Natsume stopped her.

"Don't talk to me geek," Natsume commanded.

"You're like this when you see a geek?? My, my Natsume. " Mikan said with her smirk still on.

"Who are you to call me that?" Natsume stared at her evilly.

"Hey, I'm Misa! Nice to meet you and …I'm also known as Mikan Sakura!" Mikan stated as she removed her wig, contacts and glasses revealing her gorgeous face.

"You know Natsume, don't judge a book by it's cover…" Mikan said.

**Shay: And it's done! Another chapter coming in January 15 – 20. Yay! See you in the next one!**


	27. Dear Diary 2

**Shay: and here is another chapter I promised you about! Really, I've been doing a lot of things lately. Anyways the rest of the summary is here.**

**Summary: Mikan is back in Japan! Only, what would she find under the library of Gakuen Alice? Secrets will be revealed and she will take revenge on who I suppose? What's Mikan's father got to do with this? Read and find out!**

**Mikan: *waves* Hey, there! I just dropped by to tell you that Shay doesn't own Gakuen Alice! Higuchi Tachibana does. Well, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Dear Diary 2**

Natsume's eyes widened as Mikan said those words. He took a quick glance at the person right next to him, then finally believed what he was seeing.

While they were busy glancing at Mikan, Narumi skipped off somewhere.

Natsume heard some gasps, murmurs and giggles. They were just both surprised and shocked that Mikan was back.

"Oh, I guess the no star is already back I see! You've changed a lot. And now look at you!" Sumire pointed arrogantly at Mikan. "Even lying about your alice and star rank! You don't deserve to be here you bitch!" Sumire continued. The other members of Natsume/Ruka fan club just smirked along with Sumire.

Mikan remained calm yet disappointed that Sumire and the other girls except for certain persons haven't changed at all. Mike was about to defend her but she raised her hand as a signal of don't.

"You even fooled Mike-sama!" All of the fan girls spat at her face. "You're a disgrace here!" They absurdly continued.

Mikan hid her face under her bangs just in case, then smiled widely without looking up. She quickly teleported in front of Sumire that no one noticed. Mikan grabbed her neck then dangled her on the wall.

"And who told you to call me bitch, you slut?" Mikan said as Sumire tried to struggle herself free.

"I did, you bitch!" Sumire managed to spat out under Mikan's tight grip.

"And who told you that I fooled Mike?" Mikan asked once more then slightly loosened her grip on Sumire for her to speak.

"I did, you bitch!" Sumire repeated once more.

"Okay, Now… Why don't we ask Mike ourselves if I fooled him?" Mikan said. As she called Mike's name Mike quickly stood up then went next to Mikan.

"Mike did I fool you?" Mikan asked coldly.

"No," Mike then answered simply but coolly also making the girls squeal.

"You heard him," Mikan stated "Next time you say something bad about me or my friends, you'll end up turning to ashes." She continued releasing her grip on Sumire's neck.

As Sumire tried to breath, she managed to spat out these words, "You'll pay for this Sakura!"

Mikan went back to her seat ignoring Sumire.

_KRRIIINNGG!!_

The school bell rang. It was time for lunch already. All the students except for Mikan stood up then left the room to go to the cafeteria. Mikan sighed at this day. She noticed that being back was not so great.

After a few minutes, she also stood up but she wasn't going to the cafeteria but to the old Sakura tree that was full of the memories. She glanced up and checked if there were someone there. As soon she was done checking, she climbed up the tree then lied on the highest branch that could be seen. She closed her eyes then fell into a deep slumber.

She had a dream but no ordinary dream.

As she fell into a deep sleep, she was quickly surrounded by darkness engulfing her body. In the darkness, nothing can be seen but she could feel herself floating in an endless universe of water. She looked up but saw nothing. She looked down, there she saw something bright shining in the middle. But what's strange is that she could breath under water. She didn't know why but she ignored it anyway.

She followed to where the light was found and reached for it. There stood a mirror in her hands. Glowing, shining and shimmering. It was golden red and it had some letters written all over the borders which said, _The future is what you need to see_

She threw a questioning look but thought of something.

'_The future… I wonder who will die in the war and who will win.' _Mikan thought.

As Mikan pondered she didn't know that the mirror glowed up again then some words began appearing on it. She read it out loud.

"The war concludes with a happy ending but some are saying goodbye and will pass away. You're dearest friend, Arnel Yoshinori will be suffering from a gun shot in his heart.

Remember, the future may change but it will stay the same if you fight with your love to someone.

Now the future you know now it's time to pay the price."

'_Pay the price?' _Mikan thought. She was wondered what it meant for she was sure that it was horrifying. And she was right.

As she stared deeply into the mirror, an unknown pair of hands grabbed her legs and pulled her down. She struggled to get free but Mikan was indeed a lucky girl. Before the hands could even pull her down, she awoke sweating, panting and breathing hard.

She wiped the droplets of sweat running through her forehead with her hand. She shook her head then calmed down but something was unusual. She looked straight at her feet to find that her socks was all loose and pulled down, her shoes were almost removed, and what shocked her the most that behind her socks were red markings shaped like hands. _'Is this real?'_ she thought convincingly.

She stared at her hand watch to notice the time. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon and she skipped the rest of the class. She bet that Ayaka and her friends were going crazy. She smiled at this thought then jumped off the Sakura Tree.

After she jumped off the Sakura Tree, she circled the campus for 2 times because she couldn't find anything to do. On her third attempt to circle the whole campus she passed by the library. Careful not to disturb, she peeked her head slowly into the door then checked if anyone was there. She couldn't find anyone except for the silent-reading librarian on the front of the library. She slowly opened the doors of the huge library then went to the back of it looking for a private place where no one usually goes. The history section. Clearly no one cared nor liked history so they don't go there anymore. Except for our kinda matured Mikan. She really didn't know what she would do in the library. So finding something to read, she rummaged through the history books.

5 books caught her interest after searching for 30 minutes. The first book was about the history of Cleopatra. The second one was about the History of Japan and their cultures. The third one was about the story of Zeus. The fourth was about Ancient Rome. And last but not the least and her last finding was an unknown book. The fifth book she found was untitled and the cover was full of Sakura Petals.

She planned on reading them all but when somebody turned off the lights she looked up.

'_I guess the library is closed for the day, well I want to finish these so I just have to use an alice to get some light'_ Mikan thought as she used her light alice to create a light in the tip of her hand. Then she went back on reading.

After 4 hours, she finished reading book number one, two, three and four. It was already 8 pm and she didn't care as long as she finished all these. Now for the last book.

Mikan took it under the pile of 4 books that she had read. Before she opened it, observed it, flipped the book over and under to see if there was a title but she gave up when she was surely sure that there was nothing. She sighed about this. What was so interesting about a book that doesn't even have a title?

She opened it, still no title. On the first page she had an idea on what was on the book. It was a diary. She wondered who could've left it here but she didn't care so she read it anyway.

On the first page, there were strange words that Mikan couldn't understand so she flipped it anyway. On the next page:

_December 16, 20XX_

_Today is the day I started the second part of my diary. Isn't that wonderful?? The second part of my everyday living with my daughter and loving husband. I admit that I wasn't very lucky today. I almost got hit by a car when I was crossing the street! Damn the people today. I mean I was walking carefully then that stupid black car just appeared in front of me, though I was really thankful that I had an alice. Teleportation wasn't usually what I use, in fact I don't use it at all but now it totally just saved my life! Okay, in 3 years I finally used the word 'totally' again. I had the most wonderful time when I got home. My daughter hugged me then shouted 'Mama!! Welcome home, Mama!' then she kissed my cheek. I was utterly in shock! Hehe, okay, I think that's what happened for today. I have to go cook dinner. Being a mother is hard you know??_

Mikan was looking for any signs of who might be the childish mother. But still found nothing. She flipped on the second page.

_December 26, 20XX_

_Yesterday was the best day ever!! I know it's Christmas yesterday right?? What I mean is that my daughter and Yuki bought the sweetest gift ever! Kaoru-chan too! My daughter and husband bought me a bunch of flowers, gave me a kiss on the cheek and they gave me a family picture… WOW. Kaoru-chan is like always. She gave me a bunch of dresses but being a stylist, I loved it! Really does this day gets any better?_

Mikan shook her head as she tried to recall the familiar name. _'Kaoru?' _She thought as she shook the thought away then read again.

_January 1, 20XX_

_Today is my daughters 5__th__ birthday. We went to so much places to satisfy my daughters and my best friends son. Though it was really fun! Especially the Kawaii moment between my best friends son and my daughter in the haunted house! A fake ghost appeared beside Mikan then she hugged him for support!! Waaah! Young Love… Why do I keep saying 'my best friends son?' when I could just say…_

Mikan frowned the name of the mystery persons 'best friends son' was erased. She continued reading on the same page.

_There just both cute together! Aww… my daughters calling for my attention now and I want her to have the best birthday ever! Gotta go!_

Mikan smiled at this. What could be more great than spending time with your family? Mikan's smile disappeared. Tears began to drip on her face and directly fell into the book.

'_Ojii-san, Otou-sanI miss you so much!' _Mikan smiled at the memory of them having their last Christmas together. She gained interest in the book she continued to read more. She flipped and flipped till it was almost the last page of the book.

Interesting stories about the mystery person was told by the mysterious book. There were birthdays, anniversaries, holidays and so much more. Mostly Mikan cried because she missed her family so much. But the thought that keep bugging her is: Why did she hate her mother so much?

She flipped again. After 2 minutes of reading the paragraph, tears, I mean so much tears fell from her already soaked cheeks. Bringing the book with her, she teleported to who knows where. Because she was so busy crying she didn't know where she teleported. She opened her eyes, tears still flowing from it to check her surroundings. She was at the cafeteria all by herself. The book in her hands was laid on the table still on the same page where she cried. She absolutely know now why she hated her mother. She stood up then took a walk the book open in the very page that she cried.

* * *

**NATSUME'S POV**

Damn that girl! She has been gone for almost 8 hours now! She didn't even attend the damn classes! I cursed while walking in the hallways almost in the middle of the night. I can't sleep and just can't stop thinking about her. Where has she been?? I checked every place in the school except for the one I hated most. The library. You don't expect me to go there do you?? In your dreams. I don't expect Mikan either.

I was sure that everybody was asleep now. Nothing but chirping of crickets, the flapping wings of the bats, the sound of rustling leaves and my footsteps were the only things heard. But another one was an additional when I passed by someone.

I was at the hallways of the classroom now, I was sure about it. When suddenly when I got closer to the stairs I heard something that made me alert. There was sobbing and deep breaths. I did notice that it passed by me already. The girl looked pale and her cheeks were sore because of crying so hard. I rn to follow it then grabbed her arm, turned her round then looked at her face.

MIKAN! Oh, Kami-sama!! Finally!

She looked at me with crying and sorrowful eyes.

"Natsume…" She said as she hugged me.

"I'm sorry…" Mikan said as she clutched my shirt tighter.

She handed me a book that was a diary and read where it was turned. My eyes widened at the sound of my mothers name in my head.

**MIKAN'S POV**

No! It can't be!! Why!!?? Damn!!

I was crying so hard alright. I was crying so hard that I didn't even notice that I passed by Natsume. I didn't care about the world anymore…

Natsume grabbed my arm then turned me around to face him. He had concern in his eyes. I looked up at him then said a few words.

"Natsume…" I said as I hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" I said as I clutched to his shirt tighter.

I gave him the book. You want to know what's on the page right?? It was all the truth… And all my fault…

_March 26, 20XX _

_I hated them. I despised them. But those words were a lie. I only did that because he will kill my daughter. I only did what I'm supposed to do. Could this be a dream?? Why?? The question is: Why did I believe in that Jerk?? Reo was the one. What happened is:_

_I only killed Kaoru Hyuuga and Izumi Yukihara because of protecting my daughter Mikan Sakura. Now I regretted what I did to my best friend and husband. Indeed, Reo tricked me._

_Signed by,_

_Yuka Azumi_

Yuka Azumi, my mother killed my father and Natsume's mother. That's why I despised her so much.

* * *

**Shay: Wow… Here's the chapter I promised you :)) **

**Mikan: And still I'm bored.**

**xXSakura TenshiXx: Please rate and review!! Please?? Shay's begin' for it!**

**Shay: I am not! Hmph! Anyways… another chapter will be up soon! The battle will start on the next chapter I think. Oh well just like Sakura Tenshi said, rate and review people!!**


	28. It's just the Beginning

**Shay: I am so sorry!! I was busy with all the school work. You understand right?? Anyways, I'll start early...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Mike, Ayaka, Keiko, Haruka and Arnel. You know that right?? Oh well…enjoy!!**

**Chapter 28: It's just the Beginning**

**MIKAN'S POV**

I despised her so much, I really did.

"So, that was the reason my mother left mysteriously," I heard Natsume whisper beside me.

I glanced at him then bowed down, feeling guilty that he has to feel pain because my mother killed his very own mother. Nothing in his face changed, he was still emotionless and cold but I was sure somewhere in his eyes I saw sadness in them.

"I'm sorry, Natsume. I should've not shown this book to you, if only I knew what I was doing." I said closing the book that was left hanging open in my hands.

"Hn…whatever," He said as he walked away leaving me alone.

I watched him disappear in the darkness. His body quickly fading as he picked up his pace.

I turned around and walked at the opposite direction not bothering to use my teleportation alice. The book was still in my hands. I regretted the fact that I read this book. I really did.

It took me almost 20 minutes to reach my room because of the slow pace. As I opened the door, I turned on the lights, placed the book on a random shelf not bothering to return it to the library then lied down on my bed. I clutched the covers of my bed as I whispered one name…

"Natsume…" Then I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, my cheeks were sore and damp from crying last night. I tried not to remember but I just couldn't. It seems that it won't let itself vanish…that memory…

I glanced at the clock seeing something that made me panic. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I was late.

I stood up as fast as I can, taking all the sheets of my bed off my body. I went into the bathroom to change and fix myself up and tadda! I was ready in no longer than 15 minutes. I sighed in relief then teleported my self in the classroom.

The class was noisy as usual. I looked around for no reason apparently. Just when I almost glanced at Natsume, I bowed my head down then said softly but everyone can hear:

"Ohayo, minna-san…" I said, not in my usual cheery-cold attitude. Suddenly, Ayaka, Haruka, Arnel, Mike and the others all came up to me.

"Is there something wrong Mi-chan?" Ayaka asked in a concerning voice. Everyone, well almost… raised their eyebrows waiting for me to answer.

"It's nothing!" I smiled at them. They seem to accept my answer then went back to their seats except for Haruka, Ayaka, Keiko, Anna and Nonoko. But I wonder where Narra is??

She was no where in sight. Not in her usual place behind me and Natsume. Well, it's not really my business right?? So moving on…

"Hey, Mi-chan… you want to come with us to central town??" Keiko asked me smiling…

"Good idea Kei-chan! I want to go shopping as well for the ball!" Anna smiled at me reassuringly. This is weird…

"Ano… Okay??" I unsurely agreed. Well, honestly I wanted to go too. I have nothing to wear to the ball. I don't want to get ugly right??

"Well, before I go, I just have to ask permission to someone. Can I??" I asked them with hopeful eyes.

"Well, it's Natsume isn't it??" Haruka whispered to me giggling. I blushed a deep shade of pink after hearing that. I ran away… really I can't take this sorta stuff.

"Ahhh, she's in love all right," I heard Nonoko whisper before I dashed out of the room and went looking for Natsume.

"Geezzz, where is he??" I looked left and rights, up and down and still no him. I guess I have to skip what I'm doing and head for the classroom again." I teleported my self to you know where.

"I can't find him anywhere so let's just go…" I said and then we headed to central town for some shopping. Well of course I had to use my Change Alice to change our clothes right??

I bought my gold credit card which enables me to buy anything. It was Narumi who gave me this I was so happy back then.

"Oh! Howalons!" I pointed at the stand. The others sweat dropped to my addictness to it. But even though I left for almost 2 years, I just can't forget the feeling when you put it into your mouth!

I was walking by when I spotted Narumi running around. He seems to be looking for someone.

"Otou-san!!" I shouted at him then waved my hand. He spotted me then heaved a relief.

"Mi-chan!! Finally I found you!" He glanced at me and the others then gave a smile.

"Found me?? Why?" I asked as I felt the Howalon in my mouth melted.

"There's an emergency…" Narumi said scratching his head.

"What emergency?" Keiko asked before I could.

"You know the ball right?" Narumi said once again.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Well… you see we injured the singer,"

"Yes?"

"From one of the missions exactly…"

"Yes?"

"Oh just spit it out!" Haruka demanded.

"Okay! We need someone to sing for the entertainment part and it is you who could only do that!" Narumi panted out heavily as he said the words. "And you can choose any song you want!" Narumi continued.

"Okay" I patted his head… weird.

"Thanks, Mi-chan! I knew I could count on you!" He said as he hugged me quickly then ran off back to the academy.

"Well, that was good. Now I have this song ready just in case that happens," I said while glancing at the beautiful dress that was inside.

"You have a song prepared?" Anna asked.

"I knew this would happen anyways…" I yawned then went inside the shop.

**TIME SKIP**

It was time for us to go back. And it's already 6 pm. I also need to practice the song.

"I'm tired, guys…" I exclaimed looking at them with hopeful eyes. Did I tell you the bag I am holding is heavy??

"Me too… I guess we should go home," Nonoko said,

"Come on," I walked as they were walking behind me.

We reached the academy in no longer than 10 minutes. We bid good bye then went back from our rooms, ready to sleep.

**NORMAL POV**

Today was the day. It was time for the ball that all the girls are waiting for. Tonight it is going to be held.

The sun beamed through Mikan's windows, highlighting her face with its rays.

"MI-CHAN!! MI-CHAN!!" Somebody banged in her door,

Mikan irritably got up then opened the door to see who was the person banging on it.

"We need your help, Mi-chan! It's urgent!" Anna begged for Mikan's agreement as she plastered a familiar face.

"What's urgent?" Mikan asked her, still irritably for waking her up in 9:00 AM in the morning.

"Our make-up artist didn't come! He said he has urgent business to do!" Anna exclaimed as she panicked.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! I'll do your hair and make-up. Just please let me get some sleep!" Mikan begged also for Anna's agreement. Anna smiled at her as she quickly calmed down.

"Thanks, Mi-chan! Come to my room at 2:00 PM and don't be late," Anna smiled once again as she walked happily in the hallway.

As Anna left, Mikan took a glance at her dress lying on her desk.

"I guess I have to bring that to…" Mikan sighed as she went back to sleep.

**4 ½ hours later…**

Mikan quickly grabbed her bought gown, some make up and her other accessories needed. She rushed to the door to lock it then teleported to Anna's rom.

"Mi-chan! You're early!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged Mikan tightly then let go.

"It's no big deal, I don't often attend balls or parties so I have little experience with make-up." Mikan grinned as she laid her dress on the couch.

"I thought you were an expert with those things? Never mind, I like the way you style hairs anyways, So do you mind if I do your make-up then you do my hair??" Anna asked with hopeful eyes. Mikan glared at her then simply nodded at her cheery reaction.

"Oh by the way, the others aren't coming because someone forgot to buy accessories." Anna mumbled as she grabbed her make-up kit then her dress.

"Oh well, I'll do your hair first then you can change into your dress then you can do my make up and I'll change into my dress." Mikan explained as she pushed Anna into a chair then started doing fixing up Anna's pink hair.

**3 hours later…**

"Sugoi!!" The two girls both said at the same time while glancing from head to toe at each other.

After so many arguments, complaints and errors about their looks, Mikan and Anna both look dashing and elegant.

"Wow, I never though this would look god in here," Mikan happily pointed at the necklace at her neck, comparing it to her outfit.

"You look great!" Anna ave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks, oh and by the way, did I mention you look cute?? I bet Koko would love to see his date looking dashing right now, I bet he would faint!" Mikan smirked at her as she said those words making Anna blush light pink.

"Ha ha ha," Anna fakely laughed "How about you huh? I bet Natsume would love to see his date!" Anna said back at her also smirking.

Mikan's smirk grew wider then she grinned, "Nice one, but apparently I don't have a date!" Mikan pointed back at her.

Anna's eyes softened and her smirk was lost now, "Why not? I thought he asked you out?"

"Well you know about me singing so I don't rally care if I have a date or not," Mikan said then yawned.

Mikan glanced at the wall clock then returned her glance at Anna who was smirking widely,

"Oh and did I mention that I wasn't planning to become the Queen this year??" Mikan said as she sat down properly on Anna's long couch then switched on the television.

"Darn! I was hoping for that! Anyways, what are we supposed to do now?" Anna said as she joined Mikan watch the television.

"I don't know, what do you have in mind?" Anna thought about it then her head snapped up.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Nonoko-chan! I'm almost late!" Anna dashed off the room completely forgetting about Mikan. Mikan sweat dropped at her reaction then went outside also and went roaming around the capus.

"I guess being fashionably late later isn't a bad idea at all," Mikan mumbled to herself while she walked off to sit in the Sakura tree completely forgetting about that she was wearing a gown and make-up. Well, at least she sat like a proper lady.

**SOMEONE'S POV**

"Hey are the things set up now? We should be ready to launch it at the middle of the ball." An unknown person said…

"Yes, I've got all the things we need,"

"Well I hope you're all dressed up underneath your gown" The other line started laughing…

"Yeah right!"

**MIKAN'S POV**

"It's 6:32 already… I guess being fashionably late wasn't the plan at all, I was really late!" I was running towards the schools big lobby. That is the place where the ball is going to be held…

I slowly panted as I pushed the huge double doors of the main lobby open grabbing each of my friends attention.

"Mi-chan where have you been??" Nonoko, Anna, Ayaka, Haruka and Keiko asked.

"Sorry being fashionably late was the plan but I think I fell on a short sleep in the Sakura Tree," I said while rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. I sighed at the view and the look of the lobby.

Almost everything was pink and red. The chandeliers were showing off their pink glowing lights, the curtains were tinted royal red and tied at the lower part with golden ropes on it. But what caught my attention the most was the buffet table. I was about to approach it when suddenly…

"Mikan Sakura, please proceed to the stage. I repeat, Mikan Sakura please proceed to the stage," The DJ announced.

Everyone turned their glares on me. Well I wasn't surprised when I saw there was a black grand piano on the stage. Well… I just felt nervous.

I went up then sat at the chair located just by the keys. I whispered silently the chords that the guitarists were going to play and then we played…

**Catch Me- Demi Lovato**

_Before I fall too fast_

_Kiss me quick_

_But make it last_

_So I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_When you say good bye_

I glanced at the crowd before me. They seem to look satisfied and happy but still I scanned the whole place. I don't know why but I know I'm doing it unconsciously. There in the vast crowd stood my friends. Just as suspected they were all smiling at me. As a favor, I gave one too.

_Keep it sweet_

_Keep it slow_

_Let the future pass_

_And don't let go_

_But tonight I could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight_

At the second verse, I was really into it. Since this song was a special one that I picked. As I played the keys of the piano something urged me to look at the crowd again. And so I did. Once again I scanned the place. Looking for someone I didn't know.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You got me laughing while I sing_

_You got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

Finally I did. There somewhere in the corners of the dark, Natsume Hyuuga stood. I can see because my eyes were sharp. I was mesmerized by his beauty, just as the song I was singing said, he was indeed hypnotizing. He makes me laugh even now while I sing but I just urged to hold it in.

_See this heart_

_Won't settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown_

_I'm terrified of what you'll do_

_my stomach screams just when I look at you_

As I looked at him he returned it. He was staring at me indeed with his arms crossed against his chest. I felt my heart beat quickening.

_Run far away_

_So I can breathe_

_Even though you're far from suffocating me_

_I can't set my hopes to high_

_Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

As my heart beet quickened, I almost lost concentration on what I was singing. I broke my gaze away from him then concentrated more on the song.

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've got me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_Your love is where I'm falling_

_But please don't catch me_

But I can't stand you're beauty. You make me laugh when I'm sad, you make me smile when I'm bad. You were there for me when I was in trouble. I was about to finish the song but something popped out on my head. A question waiting to be answered…

_So now you see_

_Why I'm scared_

_I cant open up my heart without a care_

_But here I go_

_Its what I feel_

_and for the first time in my life I know its real_

Really but how do I know if this is just another unconscious feeling of mine? Is it true?

_But you're so hypnotizing_

_You've got me laughing while I sing_

_You've get me smiling in my sleep_

_And I can see this unraveling_

_And your love is where I'm falling_

_So please don't catch me_

But somehow I managed to figure it out. The only question that keeps bothering me when you are around…

_And if this is love_

_Please don't break me_

_I'm giving up_

_So just catch me_

Am I in love again with Natsume??

Natsume gave me a small smile and a small light blush crept out of my cheeks. I guess I know the answer…

_Yes, I am. I am in love with Natsume Hyuuga all over again…_

As I finished my song, I bowed then went down the stage only to be greeted by my friends.

"Mi-chan! You were so amazing!!" All the girls except Hotaru said who just gave a small smile.

"Thanks! Where's Mike by the way?" I glanced around looking for him.

"Oh he and his date went out." Ayaka said,

"I'm happy for him…" I mumbled low enough for them not to hear.

"So have you seen Ruka??" Hotaru asked while our eyes widened.

"Why are you looking for him?" I asked curiously…

"He's my date," Hotaru said as she walked off looking for for Ruka.

"Well, I guess everyone has their dates except for me." I smiled then laughed.

"You know, you could ask Natsume," They all suggested,

Again with this feeling, my face was colored pink and my heart was beating quite fast.

"Why him?"

"Because he doesn't have a date like you," My head snapped up then formed a fake smile.

"Maybe later," I said as I walked off.

I heard them say something but I didn't bother to listen.

I walked to the balcony but I spotted Natsume there. At first I kind of hesitated then finally I made up my mind.

I walked towards him then stood next to him.

"Hey," I mumbled…

He turned to stare at me and he just nodded.

"So why aren't you enjoying yourself with everyone?" I asked him then he stared at me then began to speak.

"I don't usually go to parties, I don't like wearing this monkey suit," He pointed at his black tuxedo.

"You know for the very first time, I'm actually agreeing with you. But that suit actually looks good on you." I chuckled at this. But what the heck did I just say??

I saw his eyes widen. He seemed surprised but he shrugged it off. After a few minutes of silence, being the courageous person I am, I invited him to dance. But really, am I courageous??

"You want to dance?" I asked then looked at him with hopeful eyes…

He stood their shocked. What did I just do?

"I'll take that as a yes," I grinned at him. I grabbed his hand then started pulling him towards the dance floor.

As we danced, the other couples joined too. I stared at his eyes, then subconsciously I leaned into his chest.

'_!!!' _I screamed in my mind.

"Natsume, do you like someone?" I asked looking down at the floor, unable to look at him deep in the eyes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Shay: I am really sorry! I'm making it up to you! The last chapter(maybe) is going to be updated somewhere in the next four days. That is a promise! Anyways sorry again if I left you with a cliffhanger! Sorry for all the Mike x Mikan fans!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Catch Me" who is currently and will be owned by Demi Lovato. Gakuen Alice is also not my property but belongs to Higuchi Tachibana. **

**Please press the green button below! :))**


	29. Hatred

**Shay: Okay, I updated earlier than expected… So I guess the battle starts here. ONE more chapter and this story is complete 0.o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. You know that it is currently owned by Higuchi Tachibana right??**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Hatred**

"Natsume, do you like someone???" Mikan asked without purpose.

Natsume's eyes widened. Confusion, shock and surprise struck him. But before he could even answer, something disturbed.

_BOOM!!_

A loud bomb explosion was heard all over Gakuen Alice. Students started to panic and some of the teachers were trying to calm down.

"I suspected this would happen," Mikan said as she tore away from Natsume. The loud explosion was located at the gymnasium.

"So I prepared myself," Mikan continued then mumbled, "Change…" She flicked her fingers and all the D.A class students changed in to their mission clothes.

Mikan ran towards the incident not bothering if someone was going to follow her. There in the middles of the gym was a big crater created by the bomb explosion. The gym was indeed on fire. At the middle someone stood.

"Reo…" Mikan said with courage.

"Sou nee… If it isn't Sakura Mikan," He laughed then smirked vigorously, "You're going to pay for your father!" He said.

"Don't bring him into this! He has nothing to do with it!" Mikan shouted with rage.

"Well, he does actually… He burned the main base into crisps," Reo exclaimed at her. Mikan gritted her teeth because of anger.

"Let me warn you, Sakura Mikan. I'll give you just one clue of when we'll attack." Reo mumbled as he walked towards her.

Reo held her chin then mumbled, "In 10 minutes. Ja!" Reo said while he teleported into who-knows-where.

Mikan stared off into the space where he just stood. After thinking of a plan, she quickly teleported into the lobby only to find the teachers and the D.A students.

"Where are the others?" Mikan asked Narumi.

"We evacuated them to a safe place." Narumi answered as he pointed out the place where they evacuated the students.

"Look, we only have 10 minutes 'till they attack us. I have a plan here formed up by my mind obviously." Mikan said as she mysteriously grabbed a map out of no where.

Mikan was explaining the plan when suddenly Rey appeared out of no where. Mikan and the others glared at him for a moment then went back to their business. For a while, he listened to check if the plan was acceptable.

"She's right, the D.A class will have to be divided into 8 groups. Not to mention including those elementary kids," Rey pointed out. Just by the word 'elementary' Mikan's head snapped up.

"No, they don't have to fight. Not Youichi," Mikan shook her head then went thinking of another way to divide.

"I'll handle on the north by myself. I can handle it. So Natsume, you go to the south. Mike, to the east. Choose the students you want to come with you. Understood? As for the rest, Rey will be handling you." Mikan said as she teleported in front of the school gates which is the north side. Something shocked her when she did that.

"You!" Mikan shouted at her mother.

"Come with me now! Or do you want to do this the hard way??" Yuka shouted back.

"I'd rather die than come with you!" Mikan exclaimed at her mother.

"Then so be it, my dear child." Yuka said as hundreds of soldiers from the AAO appeared from her back. Mikan clenched her fists then put a fire wall between the soldiers and Yuka.

"Then be it, no one should intrude this fight," Mikan said as she ran towards her mother with a handful of fire.

Yuka created a sword of ice in her hands as Mikan created a sword of fire. They ran towards each other not missing a single chance. They both moved swiftly but Mikan was faster due to her young age.

As the sword crashed against each other, Mikan and Yuka applied more force, making the two opposite elements collide. Yuka swung her sword and tried to directly hit Mikan on the stomach, but she sadly failed as Mikan once again dodged her attacks.

In just a matter of minutes, the two were slightly panting. Droplets of sweat trickled down their faces as they broke apart from their fight.

**Meanwhile…**

Nastume was in the north direction just as Mikan said. He had 3 students of the D.A class come with him. Each were concentrated on each others fight. Natsume, being Natsume, did his work well and clean. He burned each of the bodies that they kill. And when that happens, he overuses his Alice resulting to him being weak by the second. But being him, he wasn't going to give up. Even if he was panting heavily and sweat trickled down his face.

"Hyuuga-san, are you alright?" Kazuki, another student that belongs to the D.A class said to him as he dodged each of the soldiers and blew them off with his wind alice. Kazuki is also the top 5 student in the D.A class.

Natsume nodded in reply. He again tried to burn each of the bodies that his team mates killed, but when he did that he fell down on his knees then panted heavily. What he didn't see was a grinning soldier running to him with a knife in the soldier's hand. Natsume's eyes widened as he saw sight of what was happening in front of him.

"Natsume!!" A familiar voice shouted. Natsume looked up only to find a white tiger saving his life. He watched as the tiger tackled the soldier and as it killed the hopeless man. Natsume looked back to find Ruka standing. Behind him was lots of Tigers, Lions, Cheetahs, Eagles, Hawks, Snakes and many more wild animals.

"Ruka what the heck are you doing here??" Natsume asked as he stood up and again began to fight. After recovering from his alice overuse, he once again did what he did before.

"Rey-sensei asked me to help you out since he knows this would happen," Ruka said as he commanded his animal friends to charge at those who charged at Natsume.

"At least he's caring enough," Natsume also said as he continued to concentrate on the fight.

**Meanwhile…**

Mike is at the south with Haruka and Arnel. He only invited three because they were at the second best at the ranking so they could take care of themselves.

Mike used his lightning alice to obviously electrify those who tried to attack him. As for Haruka, she tried to freeze their bodies then smashed them to pieces. Usually Arnel and Mike would go annoy her resulting to release her anger on the enemies.

"Hey Mike! On your left!" Haruka shouted at him. Mike dodged the attacker swiftly then killed the person.

Arnel looked around his surroundings. While looking down he saw a bottle of water.

"Hey guys, why is there a bottle of water here??" Arnel asked as he picked up the bottle of water quickly then drank it. As he drank, he also defended himself against the attackers.

"Forget the bottle of water! There are swords and guns here! Even shurikens!" Mike shouted too. He picked up the weapons then used it for defense.

"Where did this and that come from?" Haruka wondered silently.

"Here," Suddenly Ayaka appeared holding a notebook and a pen. Haruka, Mike and Arnel gasped in wonder.

"What's with your faces?" Ayaka asked as she continued writing on the notebook she was carrying.

"Nothing," They all said.

"Oh, okay! Here!" Ayaka shouted as another three bottles of water appeared in front of them.

"Thanks," They all said once again.

"No biggie, I was asked to help anyways…" Ayaka said as she sat down on the ground.

**Meanwhile…**

_BANG!_

Mikan's sword of light collided with Yuka's sword of darkness. The both of them were injured badly. Blood was flowing in Mikan's right arm where Yuka sliced it. While Yuka has a stab near her stomach.

It was going to rain. Thunder and lightning struck the skies as dark clouds begin to take over light, giving Yuka's sword a more stronger power than Mikan's. So Mikan changed her element to lightning.

The time was nearly midnight, as the clock struck 12, Yuka gazed above giving Mikan a chance to directly stab near her heart and hit her in the head making Yuka unconscious. Mikan sighed as rain drops poured in and washed her wound. She looked at her mother lying in the floor in an unconscious state. Blood was still flowing form Mikan's stab.

Mikan stood up then went to deliver her mothers unconscious body to Rey. She was certain that Rey would take care of her punishment or whatsoever. Mikan teleported back to the lobby with her mother in her arms.

"Mi-chan!" Narumi shouted as he saw Mikan teleport then quickly fell into a deep slumber, a slumber like her mothers.

**Time skip…**

Time passed by since the incident. The incident that they'll never forget. It has been 3 days already since Mikan was unconscious. It is said that Yuka was taken care of and Reo has been captured.

Mikan slowly opened and lifted up her eyelids as a white bright light welcoming her. She blinked a few times before she got used to the bright light.

Mikan looked around her. It was morning and she was at a hospital. Silence engulfed the room and the only sound was the ticking of the clock beside her bed.

Mikan touched her forehead. As she thought a bandage was wrapped on it. She sighed then tried to sleep once more but a voice was heard that made her stop doing so.

"Mikan…" Natsume mumbled beside her. Mikan glanced at his sleeping figure. So instead of her sleeping, she decided to take a bath.

Mikan stood up from her hospital bed and removed the blankets. Before placing it back on the bed, she levitated Natsume using her alice then placed him on the bed. Then finally she placed the blankets over him. She smiled at his face…

"You never told me how cute you are when you're sleeping," Mikan mumbled quietly as she closed the bathroom door. 20 minutes later, Mikan was done. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she used her Change alice for her clothes. She quickly wrote a letter to the sleeping boy then went outside.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings. Well, not really. I just woke 10 minutes ago and guess what? That idiotic girl is completely gone! I also found myself on the BED! How the heck did that happen?? All I remembered was there was a feeling that I was floating in the air then suddenly something soft hit my back. Darn!

I walked around the room guessing where she could go too. I put my hands inside my pocket then started to walk back and forth in front of the door. When suddenly I felt something inside my hands. It was a piece of paper. I took it out then read it.

_Natsume,_

_Just going out for a walk if you don't mind. =p_

_If you want to come, meet me at the usual place at anytime. As usual, I'll be there lying._

_Lot'sa love,_

_Mikan XX_

I sweat dropped at her smiley in the near end of the letter. And what's with the X thing? Ughh… I don't want to know about it. One place to go, the Sakura Tree.

I jumped off the window then ran towards the Sakura Tree. I climbed every branch that was found there still nothing. Until I noticed a hole with a paper on it.

_Natsume, _

_I got bored and I'm not in the mood to sleep 0.o_

_I'm heading towards the hospital room again. It's hot you know??_

_Lot'sa love,_

_Mikan XX_

The paper said. I crumpled the paper in my hands then a nerve appeared on my head. I ran back to the stupid room to find her their gazing outside the window.

"What's with the hide and seek thing? You made me ran!" I shouted at her. She turned her head towards me then smiled angelically.

"So what happened during the battle?" Mikan asked me in a lonely voice.

"Lots of blood and dead soldiers. Yuka and Reo are being taken care of and did you know? Narra was just an illusion," I said to her as her eyes softened up a bit.

"Nice to here," She replied back to me.

"Well, I gotta go, Aya-chan said she's waiting for me. Ja!" She said as she left for the door.

Once again I put my hands in my pocket, feeling something inside. How does she do that?

I opened up the paper then my eyes widened.

_Natsume, _

_PS: Would you like to go outw/ me to the prom? I heard it was being repeated after all those incidents. Thank goodness the lobby wasn't destroyed! _

_Lot'sa Love,_

_Mikan XX_

"Sure," I smiled to myself.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Come on read it!! Ugghh! Eavesdropping is boring…

"Sure," I heard him mumble on the other side of the door. I felt relief wash through me. And did I mention happiness?? I felt like exploding right now! Oh well, I'll explode later at Ayaka. Hehehehe… This should be fun!

* * *

**Shay: A chapter promised a chapter to be done!! Well that wasn't the last of it. 2 more to go and were done people! So please would you review??**

**LOL another chapter coming up soon! Just wait for it! Ja Ne!!**


	30. Realizing the truth

**Shay: Alright! This maybe the last chapter but it's your choice if either I am writing an epilogue or not. The answer depends on your reviews. But if this is the last chapter, I am seeing you again soon in my next stories. Anyway, It's only the beginning so I'm starting.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 30: It's all about love!**

MIKAN'S POV

Come on read it!! Ugghh! Eavesdropping is boring…

"Sure," I heard him mumble on the other side of the door. I felt relief wash through me. And did I mention happiness?? I felt like exploding right now! Oh well, I'll explode later at Ayaka. Hehehehe… This should be fun!

I really don't know why I'm like this though, I feel like Narumi has taken over my body. I was _slightly skipping_ towards Ayaka's room with a huge smile on my face. I also didn't care if people were staring at me right now like I'm just weird or something.

I knocked on the door thrice, not removing my huge smile that was glued to my face. The door opened slightly as Ayaka stood there smiling at me.

"Hello Mi--," Her welcome speech was cut off when I bear hugged her.

"C—an't b—rea—th!" She managed to choke out within my strong grasp. I apologized quickly then she stared at me with questioning and curious eyes.

"Okay, something happened huh?" I nodded slowly as she asked about it. Honestly, my cheeks were somewhat sore from all that smiling.

"Alright! Alright! Something did happen!!" And there goes my explosion. I slightly rubbed my cheeks then sighed. "My cheeks hurt already from all that smiling! But I can't believe I did that!" I suddenly shouted again making Ayaka more curious about what happened.

"Okay! I can't wait to tell you this! Okay so here's how it all started…" She cheerfully clapped her hands then went closer to me to hear out what I am going to say. I told her everything there was to tell. When it finally came to the time where it happens.

"Yeah! So here it goes, when I woke up, I saw him beside me sleeping. But the weird part was my hand unconsciously touched his cheek!" I said almost shouting then an evil grin appeared on Ayaka's face.

"What?" I asked

"Unconsciously, huh?" She said giggling a little. I rolled my eyes then smiled shyly.

"Okay! It wasn't unconsciously! There happy?!" I said at her face. She laughed then stopped immediately.

"Ha!" She just shouted back at me. I continued…

"Okay, so when I woke up I found him beside me sleeping, then I stood up after I _touched_ his cheeks then I took a bath, dressed up, wrote a note so he won't get freaked out when he wakes up seeing that I'm gone then I left." I continued on. I glanced at her face which seemed to be unsatisfied.

"That's it? The end?" She asked me shaking her head slowly,

"Well no, we kinda played hide and seek throughout the whole campus through the note I wrote. At the end he found me back at the room," I giggled softly then Ayaka's eyes seemed to lighten up a bit,

"And did I say that was very childish of you?" She commented then stood up to grab something in one of her drawers. She smiled at me then clutched something shiny in her hands. She again sat beside me. I had a very confused look on my face.

"Can you hold out your hand? I have something important to give you," She assured, I nodded then let both of my hands open in front of her.

"Close your eyes," I closed them as she asked me to do it. I felt her soft and delicate hands brush through mine, I felt her hands as she hooked them with mine enclosing the thing she was holding between our hands. Then she let go swiftly.

"Okay, now open your eyes," She commanded as I followed her command. My hands were closed, enveloping the thing I was holding. I looked at her for a second, she nodded, encouraging me to open my hand. As I opened it my eyes widened. It was a gold necklace with a heart made out of real emerald hanging within its chains. I smiled widely at the gorgeous necklace she gave me.

"Thanks, Aya-chan!" I said cheerfully wearing it around my neck.

"Please take care of that necklace, It's very important to me." She said as she put her right hand on my shoulders. I looked at her confused.

"It was my great, great grandmothers. It was handed out through generations. You may call it a tradition. But I broke my family's law." She said looking down like she had made the biggest mistake ever.

"Why?" I asked her as I patted her back.

"My mother told me to give that necklace to someone important to me in my family's family tree. But incase of giving it to someone with the same blood as I am, I gave it to you." She once again smiled sadly. I looked down at the necklace she had given me then smoothed her hair.

"It's alright you know? We could start a new tradition using this if you want." She smiled at me widely then bear-hugged me.

"That's why I gave it to you Mi-chan, because you've been a very special person to me. You've been the greatest friend ever and you've always been there for us. You deserve it," She explained as she let go of me. I laughed softly but later she joined me in laughing. I stopped laughing for a bit then grinned evilly.

"Speaking of which, who are you going to the ball with again??" I asked smirking,

"Oh what the heck! I don't care about that anymore!" I laughed again at her pouting face. I really never regretted the thing that I transferred here. There was definitely a huge difference of my friends in Gakuen Alice compared to here.

In Gakuen Alice, I used to be bullied when I was new, but here I felt very special and welcomed. But the one thing that is most important to me, without my friends in Gakuen Alice I would have not met Ayaka, Mike, Haruka, Keiko, Arnel the people who were my dearest friends. It's like a family of friends. I cherish and take care of them all, Hotaru, Ruka, Ayaka, Haruka, Mike, Keiko, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire and many more especially Natsume. Because of them all, I learned how to open myself up, how to care, protect and how to love.

After that moment, I smiled at myself then waved goodbye at Ayaka. I strolled around the campus for a bit, feeling the wind brush through my face. I glanced up, mesmerizing the shining stars twinkle throughout the sky.

As I passed by the Sakura Tree, someone turned around. I smiled at myself then jumped at the branch were Natsume is. Landing quietly, I noticed him sleeping peacefully. Using my creating alice, I created a white blanket and a pillow. I gently lifted his head up o put the pillow under his head, then I laid the blanket on his body. As I laid it down, he clutched it around his body then turned around once again. I caressed his cheek then gently kissed his face.

"Sleep tight," I whispered as I jumped off the Sakura Tree to continue my venture around the campus. I found myself in the garden, under the arc which was covered with vines of roses. I lied down on the grass once again glancing at the millions of stars above me. I blinked a few times then sighed,

"It finally ended," I said softly as I closed my eyes to sleep in the soft grass, heading to my own dreamland.

I woke up, greeted by the chirping birds flying above me. The soft smell of earth and soil was swirling around my nose. I sat up to stretch then I took a glance around my surroundings.

It was a fine morning, the fact that I didn't have a stiff neck because of sleeping in the cold, hard, earthy floor. I stretched my hands then leaned back, my hands touching something soft and fluffy. Glancing backwards, the pillow that I put under Natsume's head was right behind me with a note beside it.

"He has no originality," I smiled then grabbed the note to see what it contained.

_Polka, _

_I'll wait for you at the stupid dance tonight at 7:00 PM sharp! Don't ever think of being fashionably late as you say it. _

_PS: What's with the necklace??_

_Natsume_

'_Jealous much?' _ I thought standing up. I grabbed the pillow from behind then as I walked passed by a dumpster, I threw it. What's the use anyway?

It was a fine day as I said earlier but it's boring for crying out loud! All of my girlfriends are busy preparing early for the dance that was going to be repeated because something interrupted the last time. And I hate to admit but I don't want to be seen around walking with a boy beside me this early in the morning. Sighing, I teleported to Central Town to walk around for a bit.

There wasn't much people today because all are preparing for the you-know-what event. I passed by one shop that brought back old memories. Remember the shop where we bought dresses the last time? Yeah, that shop. It was renovated into a much bigger shop now.

"Ms. Sakura!" Someone shouted towards me. I looked for where it came from. It was one of the shop's clerks. They remember me?

The clerk who I don't know waved her hand at me. I smiled then she ran to me.

"Here to buy a new dress? I heard there's a dance tonight and everybody is invited. I'm definitely going to come!" She chanted happily.

"Well, kinda. I haven't found any dress that suits my taste yet," I said honestly. I observed the purple tube dress just by the mirror. It was cute but I really don't like the color Purple. I'm not like Hotaru.

"Well, would you like to come inside Ms. Sakura??" The clerk offered. I smiled in agreement as I followed her inside. I glanced again at the dress I was looking at before.

"Say, do you have any more colors of this dress?" I pointed out the dress, hoping they would have something else other than purple.

"Yes, Ms. Sakura. We can change it to the color of your choice since our manager has the color alice. Please, have a seat as I call on my manager." The clerk walked away. I was surprised they still remember me though. Now what color would be best?

Green? Nah, I don't want Sumire yelling over me for copying her dress color. Pink? Oh yeah, It's probably Anna's favorite color. Blue? Nonoko, I guess… Gold? Probably my bestie Aya-chan! Red? Hmmm, Keiko?? Baby Blue? It's Haruka's color though.

I glanced around to find a nice color that suits my taste. It has to be bright and cheerful…

"Excuse me Ms. Sakura but have you chosen a color yet?" A lady that has to be 30 – 40 years old asked me kindly.

"No not yet," I replied casually.

Let me think… '_Brown is too dark, Pink is too girlish, Orange is too smart, Yellow is… Yellow!' _I said childishly in my head.

"Oh, I change my mind about that. I pick Yellow," I smiled victoriously after she flicked her fingers then the color changed. It was absolutely cute! It had a layered bottom and the light reflects perfectly! At the top, a Purple belt was by the waist. It's simple yet elegant.

"Cute! How much?" I said as I smiled like I was before. My calmness from before disappeared and was unexpectedly replaced by my cheerfulness.

"It's 50% off so we'll give it to you at a price of 1,000 rabbits," The manager smiled as I took out a 1000 rabbit bill and gave it to her. The clerk wrapped it up then I went outside saying goodbye to them. I was definitely going back to that store!

As I passed a few stores I smelled something familiar. My head snapped up then I ran towards the smell. It was sweet, fluffy and strawberrish smell.

'_Howalons!'_ I shouted in my head as I ran towards the store not aware of where I was going. I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Polka!" That word ringed a bell. Okay, I blushed when I heard that. I lowered my head then calmed myself down before I stood up and grabbed my shopping bag, facing him with a serious expression.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, pointing at Natsume. He looked coldly at me. Not that I care he does that all the time.

"That was my line," He said as he walked to sit over a nearby bench.

"Too bad, I beat you to it" I said as I walked away heading for the Howalon stand.

I ordered 10 boxes, opened the first one then stuffed a handful of it in my mouth, ignoring all the stares that was coming from behind me. What can I say these are my favorite! Oh yeah, I forgot about him.

I teleported myself back to my room to prepare early. Not that I have to, I could just use my change alice but that would be not so cool for a girl you know?

As they say, you should forget about the past and move on. The past is the past, it already happened and nobody can change it. That was I did.

To think, when I didn't follow Hotaru to Gakuen Alice, this school will be no more. A lot of things happened, it occupied my brain with sad, happy and emotional feelings and memories. Without this school, what could've happened to me when I didn't train my alice properly and soon enough side with the AAO? Not only the school but also maybe the whole world may fall into the wrong hands.

I shook my head, walking over to my extremely huge closet and rummaging through the hangers. I had a lot of time left though, 5 hours and 37 minutes to be exact. As I dug deep into the organized clothes I had, a certain dress caught my eye. I slowly slipped it off the hanger then took a good look at it, letting it refresh the memories.

It was the same old dress that I wore during the Christmas eve party almost 4 years ago. Inside the dress was the same mask that I wore with the dress. Memories flashed through my mind. The memory of Subaru and Hotaru dancing, well almost dancing, they were mostly stepping on each others foot.

One memory was something to me. The memory of Natsume when we danced and the memory of him suddenly kissing me. It sure was something.

**Time Skip**

I twirled around in my dress grinning as I faced the huge mirror in front of me. The dress fitted perfectly around my body, combining with light make-up and my hair tied up with a tight bun. The necklace Ayaka gave me was also around my neck hanging beautifully. It was already 6:30 and I can't stop thinking about him. You know him.

I made my way down the lobby to see a dark room filled with colorful lights. The smell of the Italian food just below the staircase was absolutely inviting. I walked down slowly glancing at everyone who was here. Well my thought was broken when somebody grabbed my arm.

"Oi! Mikan!" Natsume said abruptly. My head snapped up.

'_Did he just called me…??' _That thought ran around my head before I decided to say it aloud instead.

"D-d-id you just call me…?" I stuttered unable to finish my sentence.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on! Oh and you did come here before seven. I was expecting you to come at 7:05 or something. Can't wait to see me?" He smirked as he dragged me across the room to a beautifully decorated table. Being a gentleman, which is very weird of him, he helped me sat down to a table.

I rolled my eyes at what he said.

"Anyways, I came here to enjoy not to sit around. So for clearer words, mind accompanying me to the buffet table?" I stood up waiting for him to answer. After a few minutes of waiting, he finally stood up and muttered something.

"Pig," He said.

"What'd you say?" I asked unnecessarily.

"Hn,"

I made my to the buffet table which was filled, as I said earlier, Italian food. I grabbed a punch then somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, Mikan! Nice dress!" Mike said suddenly.

I turned around to face him. His face was somewhat sad?

"Why the wrong face, Mike?" I asked.

"Can I get a hug?" I nodded unconsciously as he hugged me. Okay? What's happening?

"…" I said nothing…

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Got to go!" Mike rushed out of the lobby. What the hell?

"Hey, Natsume…" As I turned around I saw him not standing there anymore. Here we go again.

Using my detecting alice I ran around trying to find him.

'_And I was thinking of confessing to him. What a day…' _

I exited the lobby heading for the schools main balcony. I closed the room door quietly then headed out to the huge balcony. Until I saw a person standing there. I noticed the familiar presence then my eyes widened.

"Natsume? There you are! Why'd you run off?" I stomped my way towards him. I looked at his face. It has a similar expression Mike had earlier.

"Hey?" I moved my hand towards him.

"Can't you see already? Why can't you notice? Why…" He said silently as he walked slowly towards the door.

Huh? Is he saying I'm dense? About what?

Confusion swept over me. He looked back with pleading eyes, it's the first time I saw him like this. Well, only one more thing to do.

'_Why can't she see that I love her?' _I heard him think. That rang a bell in my head.

"Again, why?" He muttered to no one.

"Baka!" I teleported myself in front of him then spread my arms out to hug him tightly. We both fell over each other. I leaned my head at his chest then whispered something before I stood up,

"Love you too," I smiled, headed to the balcony once more.

I took a deep breath then sighed. I finally did it. I…

Natsume hugged me from behind, I smiled then turned to face him.

"You can really release your happy side now you know?" Then he suddenly pulled me then kissed me passionately. We broke it to catch a breath.

For the fist time in my life, I saw him smile like an angel. I smiled too then fireworks started to beautify the sky.

There really is a difference between here and there.

**Sorry it took so long. I immediately thought of another story. I watched Prince of Tennis again and decided to make a crossover. Well, I guess this is the end. But watch out! There might be an epilogue or a sequel. Thanks for the ff. reviewers who took their time reading this fic:**

**gummyworms08, -Tribal Addict-, JeZrA_Amutolover110, reebecca13, moonacre99, Sakurei Mizuki, Miyaxbaybeexx, NATSUMIKAN, Chiaki Harukaze, sugarysaga, greentulip, natsu''ruka, kin-kinna, behind-those-crimson-eyes, 170v3anime, innocent blusher, shainingu etowa-ru, xXSakura TenshiXx, 'summer eye' mikem09, mikan-no-kimi, natsumikanlove, bunnyjumps, Angel1217, TheBlackSwallow , Cami, Invisibleppl, dalayb, Xxdarkness-angelxX, JuSt To RaNdOm, One-wiTHOut-sOul, shiraku, huyutfsakura, poker'ookami, Sakura Breeze, DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-, and Amethyst Petals**

**Thank you for the suggestions guys! Really I appreciate it. I really had fun writing this. I'm gonna improve my English xDD My graduation is near and my final semester test just ended so wish me luck!! That's why I updated late, see you guys in my next story! Here a special preview for all!**

**Title: Princess of Tennis**

**Summary: Prince of Tennis/ Gakuen Alice Crossover. Mikan is secretly being trained in Tennis by someone. She is also home schooled and is not allowed to get out of the house until she becomes a duplicate of a certain family member. The time comes today when she can finally attend high school with the kids her own age where she finds trouble, friendship and love. **


End file.
